Sorpresas del destino
by RequeteMiau
Summary: La vida trae muchas sorpresas, sobre todo cuando la forma de llevar la misma cambia drásticamente. Craig es enviado a un internado en el cual vivirá intensamente su adolescencia intentado conquistar a un pequeño rubio. Creek. (Christweek-Style-Bunny-etc)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ : South Park no me pertenece.

 _ **Summary:**_ La vida trae muchas sorpresas, sobre todo cuando la forma de llevar la misma cambia drásticamente. Craig es enviado a un internado en el cual vivirá intensamente su adolescencia intentado conquistar a un pequeño rubio. Creek.

 **Sorpresas del destino**

 _(Capítulo I)_

Poco a poco veía como el paisaje iba cambiando de aspecto, se convertía en algo totalmente nuevo, alejado de la rutina y las costumbres. Tal vez era parte del plan enviarme en autobús a mi nuevo "hogar" como decían mis padres, para que así entendiera cada paso del "cambio". Aunque por otro lado ellos solo deseaban deshacerse del "hijo problema". Por mi parte, también me alegraba largarme lejos. A pesar de que no estaba seguro de que me esperaba en ese lugar ya que me negué a oír cualquier información al respecto, no me preocupaba, soy Craig Tucker y nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso.

Cuando al fin pude bajar del jodido bus después de una considerable cantidad de horas, sentía todo mi cuerpo entumecido, elongué tranquilamente ignorando a todos a mí al rededor. Comencé a mirar el espacio que me rodeada, no estaba seguro hacia dónde dirigirme pero tampoco tenía apuro en averiguarlo, lo único que necesitaba para más tarde llegar al edificio es el pequeño papel con la dirección que guardo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Caminé tranquilamente buscando un lugar donde comer y hacer un poco más de tiempo, encontré un pequeño local de comida rápida al cual entre sin pensar. Pedí una hamburguesa grande y una gaseosa. La camarera al entregarme la orden, me dejó su número de teléfono escrito en una servilleta la cual arrugué y lance al piso mientras ella aun observaba. Detesto las personas que creen que soy un chico fácil de conseguir, como ellas. Además no entra en mi rango de interés básico.

Cuando me retiré del local seguí dando unas cuantas vueltas más por los alrededores sin encontrar nada interesante donde pasar el rato por lo que decidí, resignado, dirigirme hacía mi nueva cárcel personal a la cual todos llaman escuela. Detuve un taxi y le recité la dirección que tenía escrita en el pequeño trozo de papel. Pasados unos 15 minutos, al bajar del automóvil, vi unas grandes murallas que encerraban lo que parecía ser un enorme campus. Suspiré agobiado antes de dirigirme hacia la entrada, donde tuve que entregarle mi identificación a un portero para al fin lograr entrar. Una vez dentro de las grandes murallas pude apreciar las vastas áreas verdes, edificios antiguos e imponentes, además de muchos chicos conversando animadamente mientras descansaban en el césped portando el estúpido uniforme del lugar el cuan constaba de un pantalón de vestir gris, camisa blanca, zapatos negros, corbata, y blazer azul, es decir, todo a lo cual no estoy acostumbrado.

Seguí caminando lentamente hacia la entrada del que parecía ser el edificio principal, todo iba bien hasta que sentí un cuerpo chocar fuertemente contra el mío. Un chico castaño se había estrellado contra mí, le dirigí una mirada fría mientras apretaba mis dientes claramente enojado. No tengo paciencia para la estupidez humana.

-Wooow woow lo siento amigo- Se disculpó el castaño con cara de imbécil- Hey ¿eres nuevo?- Preguntó con expresión curiosa.

-Jódete- Respondí mientras le mostraba el dedo medio. El chico soltó una risa en respuesta. ¿Qué mierda le pasa a la gente de por aquí? En mi pueblo todos se irritaban cada vez que les hacia ese gesto.

-Nos vemos en clases viejo- Dijo sonriente a la vez que se despedía agitando la mano derecha para luego continuar corriendo.

-Sí claro- Hablé para mí mismo. Como si quisiera estar cerca de un chico que su sola cara denotaba una gran estupidez. Continúe caminando hasta entrar al recibidor del edificio, era bastante ostentoso, al parecer mis padres no estimaron en gastos con tal de mantenerme alejado y bien encerrado. Me acerqué a un mesón donde se encontraba una mujer uniformada, la secretaria.

-Hola, ¿eres el chico nuevo verdad?- Preguntó sonriente ante lo cual solo asentí sin cambiar mi estoica expresión- Te estábamos esperando, pensábamos que te había pasado algo- Hizo una pausa al parecer esperando que me excusara por el retraso, lo cual no sucedió- Mmm bien, llamaré algunos de tus compañeros que están a cargo de guiarte- Informó mientras levantaba la bocina del teléfono que se encontraba en su mesón, marcaba unos números y hablaba con la persona al otro lado de la línea- Ya vienen hacia aquí, puedes esperar en la sala de estar…-No esperé a que terminara de hablar para dirigirme a los grandes sillones que se ubicaban a unos pasos de la recepción. Me senté y esperé unos minutos hasta que vi a dos chicos acercarse a mí, uno pelirrojo y otro rubio. El primero llevaba su uniforme perfectamente ordenado en cambio el segundo no llevaba corbata y las mangas de la camisa arremangadas.

-Hey debes ser el nuevo- Saludó con una gran sonrisa el rubio de ojos celestes, ante lo cual su acompañante le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas.

-Ejem, Hola Craig, mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski y él es Kenneth McCormick, es un placer- Saludó formalmente el pelirrojo al cual le dedique una mirada aburrida y luego le dirigí "la señal". Broflovski ante la acción, reflejó en su rostro la típica expresión de desagrado que recibía en mi pueblo. Al parecer no será tan distinto como creí.

-Jajajaja eres muy gracioso amigo- Agregó el rubio- Sabes, Kyle intenta hacerse el serio pero en realidad esta tan jodido con el resto- Explicó. No podría importarme menos la personalidad de chicos que acabo de conocer, lo cual demostré con mi expresión.

-Como sea, vamos Tucker, te mostraremos tu habitación- Dijo Broflovski ante lo cual me levanté lentamente del sillón dispuesto a seguirlos.

-Vamos- Apresuré.

-Oh así que si tienes voz- Bromeó McCormick. Le dirigí una mirada fría, extrañamente su sonrisa se amplió al recibirla. _Anormal_.

Salimos en silencio del edificio principal, caminamos por unos 15 minutos hasta llegar a otra estructura un poco menos elaborada que la anterior. Subimos hasta el tercer piso por las viejas escaleras y avanzamos por un largo pasillo hasta posarnos frente a una gran puerta de madera.

-Esta es tu habitación, la 145- Informó el pelirrojo a la vez que me entregaba la llave la cual tomé enseguida- Compartes tu habitación con un chico más, Clyde Donovan, en este momento tiene clases.

Posé y giré la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta, entré a la habitación lentamente, era amplia, tenía el doble de cada mueble, camas, escritorio, veladores, etc…lo destacable era la gran televisión y el pequeño refrigerador en una esquina. Mi compañero de habitación evidentemente no era organizado ni limpio, había ropa tirada por el piso al igual que envoltorios de comida, entre otras cosas. Tendrá que aprender, me aseguraré de que así sea. Junto a ese pensamiento hice tronar mis nudillos lo cual no pasó desapercibido por mis acompañantes.

-¿Qué te parece?- Pregunto el de ojos celestes.

-Nada mal- Respondí sin mirarlo- sino contamos el que compartiré con un puto cerdo- Me quejé.

-Hey ¿a quién le dices cerdo?- Preguntó a la vez que salía del baño en suite el mismo chico castaño con el cual choqué hace un rato en la entrada. Genial, compartiré con el cara de imbécil.

-Clyde, tú deberías estar en clases- Acusó serio el pelirrojo ante lo cual Donovan comenzó a mirar hacia los lados evidentemente nervioso.

-Mmmm pues tuve un pequeño inconveniente, verás yo…-Comenzó a excusarse.

-Mejor empieza a caminar Clyde- Sugirió el rubio conteniendo la risa.

-Pero Kyleee déjame ser libre aunque sea una clase- Pidió a la vez que colocaba una ridícula expresión lastimera.

-Camina- Exigió el pelirrojo.

-Pero…-

-Camina- Repitió. Donovan suspiro y comenzó a caminar derrotado fuera de la habitación.

-Tucker mañana a las 8 tienes tu primera clase, espero que nos llevemos bien- Agregó Broflovski con una falsa sonrisa para luego salir de la habitación.

-En serio luego se relajara- Justificó el rubio.

-No me interesa- Respondí aburrido, lanzado mi bolso al piso y sentándome en la cama desocupada.

-Hey deberías venir con nosotros a jugar videojuegos un rato, así te integras- Sugirió. A pesar de que la idea de jugar un rato me tentaba, el cansancio y pocos ánimos de conocer más tipos raros era superior, además me urgía escabullirme a fumar.

-No- Respondí secamente.

-Como quieras, nos vemos en otro momento- Se despidió sonriendo acto seguido se retiró.

No tardé mucho en abandonar la habitación luego de la salida del McCormick. Caminé por los largos pasillos intentando no desorientarme, una vez fuera del edificio me dirigí a la parte trasera del campus donde esperaba hubiera menos gente. Me adentré en un espacio solitario entre dos edificios, saqué un cigarrillo y lo encendí rápidamente. Al dar la primera calada sentí como una leve sensación de relajo me envolvía. Soy un jodido adicto.

-Demasiada presión- Rompió mi paz el grito de un chico rubio totalmente desarreglado que acababa de llegar al pequeño escondite. Al sentir el olor a cigarrillo volteó su cabeza bruscamente para mirarme, acto seguido se formó una expresión de pánico en su rostro- ¡GAH ¿q-quien eres?, ngh oh dios tal vez eres un asesino serial, no quiero ser la próxima víctima, soy muy joven ngh!- Vociferó para luego salir corriendo del lugar sin darme el tiempo de responder.

Definitivamente la gente de por aquí era "especial". Entre todos los fenómenos, hasta ahora, el pequeño rubio neurótico se llevaba el premio, es decir, ahora soy un asesino serial. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa ante la loca idea del chico.

Cuando terminé mi cigarrillo volví a recorrer el lugar intentando recodar por donde pasaba. Cada sector nuevo me daba la misma impresión, demasiado ostentoso para mi gusto. Cuando ya eran cerca de las 7 me dirigí hacia la cafetería para comer algo, pedí un emparedado y un café .Me senté en una mesa que se encontraba al fondo del local. Poco a poco conforme pasaban los minutos, la cafetería se fue llenado cada vez más. Algunos chicos me dedicaban miradas curiosas las cuales respondía con una ácida provocando que sus intenciones de acercarse desaparecieran al instante.

-Tanto tiempo- Saludó un chico a mis costado. Le dedique mi típica señal sin siquiera mirarlo- Jaja no has cambiado en nada Tucker- Al ponerse frente a mi reconocí a un chico de mi pueblo, el cual dejó de asistir al colegio de la zona hace un año. Nunca me di la molestia de preguntar sobre su paradero.

-Marsh- Lo nombré mientras abría exageradamente mis ojos, no esperaba encontrarme con nadie conocido en este lugar.

-El mismo ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó sentándose frente a mí.

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú- Respondí recuperando mi actitud neutral.

-Mmmm no lo creo- Contestó con una gran sonrisa. No entendía que lo ponía tan contento. El chico siempre fue así, alegre y popular, exactamente lo contrario a mi huraño y antisocial.

-Mis padres querían deshacerse de mí- Confesé.

-Auch…bueno este lugar no es tan malo como parece, a pesar de tener que usar estos estúpidos uniformes- Dijo mientras se miraba a sí mismo- En general nos divertimos bastante ahora que ya encontramos las formas- Agregó con expresión cómplice.

-Tal vez- Contesté incrédulo. Es verdad que no había vigilancia en exceso, pero tampoco parecía ser un lugar para estar de fiesta cada noche.

-Si quieres puedo presentarte con el resto, algunos son extraños pero te divertirás- Aseguró.

-No- Contesté sin pensar.

-Vamos Tucker, anímate, esta será tu vida de ahora en adelante- Aconsejó el pelinegro frente a mí. Tal vez…solo tal vez tenía razón.

-Solo un rato- Acepté luego de unos segundos de meditar la situación.

-Genial. Nos reuniremos en la azotea en una hora, asegúrate de que nadie te vea al subir-Anunció, acto seguido se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a otra mesa.

Una vez solo, dirigí mi vista hacia el plato vació y el vaso térmico el cual aún estaba prácticamente lleno, había bebido muy poco y no apetecía más. Lo levanté y me dirigí hacia la salida del lugar.

-¡GAH no, no puede ser, el café no puede haberse acabado!- Escuché gritar frenético un chico, dirigí mi mirada hacia él reconociendo al rubio que encontré hace un rato en el callejón. Su aspecto deplorable generó un pequeño impacto en mí, se veía desesperado.

-Tranquilo Tweek mañana ya habrá más- Tranquilizó un chico de color a su lado.

-Ngh no puedo vivir sin café tendré que escapar de la escuela para ngh conseguirlo- Siguió mientras comenzaba a tironear su cabello. Mi adicción por el cigarro no era nada en comparación al aparente problema con el café del chico de ojos verdes.

Sentí un poco de pena por él, estaba tan alterado al punto de auto dañarse, además el resto parecía no inmutarse al respecto ¿qué no les afecta ver como el chico se lastima? No soy nadie para quejarme de la antipatía de las personas ya que, en general, me importa un carajo lo que le pueda suceder al resto. No obstante ese tipo estaba al límite y simplemente no podía ignorarlo. Me acerqué a él sin pensarlo más y le tendí el vaso que traía en la mano derecha.

-Esta frío pero puede ayudarte-Ofrecí mirándolo seriamente. El chico tardo unos segundos en reaccionar pero apenas lo hizo me arrebató el vaso y bebió el contenido frenéticamente, dejando que algunas gotitas se deslizaran por la comisura de sus labios hasta llegar a su cuello. Apenas terminó una expresión de relajo se formó en su rostro.

-Ngh gracias- Habló mientras parecía aun saborear el líquido amargo. Me dedicó una delicada sonrisa.

-Solo no hagas eso- Reprendí desviando mi mirada de su pálido rostro. Me retiré del lugar sin esperar respuesta, caminé hasta volver a mi habitación la cual, afortunadamente, se encontraba vacía. Comencé a desempacar mis pertenencias, haciendo tiempo antes de subir a la reunión de Marsh. Cuando llegó a la hora acordada, comencé a caminar por los pasillos buscando una manera de llegar a la azotea, tardé un rato hasta encontrar una pequeña puerta que daba acceso a una escalera con escasa iluminación. Asumí que ese era el camino correcto. Comencé a subir lentamente intentando no tropezar con los escalones producto de la poca visión. De repente escuché como la puerta del pasillo se abría y cerraba bruscamente y que alguien subía apresuradamente las escaleras. Voltee para intentar ver de quien se trataba.

-Ngh no quiero mor…-Escuché decir antes de sentir un fuerte impacto contra mi cuerpo, Genial, era el día de los choques inesperados. No obstante reaccioné rápidamente sujetando el brazo del chico para que no cayera, era evidente de quien se trataba. A pesar de llevar poco tiempo en el campus ya podía reconocer unas cuantas voces, siempre he sido bueno para eso.

-¡GAH un fantasma!- Gritó intentado librarse de mi agarre, lo cual no logró.

-No soy un jodido fantasma, tranquilízate- Respondí neutral. Pude apreciar la expresión de horror de mi acompañante gracias a que la puerta de la azotea fue abierta dejando entrar luz a la lúgubre escalera.

-Hey ¡Tweek trajo al chico nuevo!- Escuché decir a una voz a mis espaldas.

-¿Tweek?- Pregunté por reflejo aun mirando al rubio.

-Ngh T-Tweekers- Completó nervioso, tiritando y con sus mejillas levemente sonrojas. Su aspecto en general era un fiel reflejo a su personalidad neurótica; su cabello alborotado, grandes ojeras, camisa mal abotonada, corbata desecha, mangas mal arremangadas. El chico tenía realmente un aspecto único. Además de las excentricidades de su vestir poseía unos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes inigualables. Para rematar, su extraña forma de ser me provocaba un extraño deseo de protegerlo.

Tal vez el plan de mis padres resultó ser una excelente idea después de todo.

Ese pequeño rubio definitivamente era mi tipo y Craig Tucker siempre consigue lo que desea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! Nuevamente no me resistí y decidí comenzar otra idea loca que me atacó un día por la mañana jajaj aunque no puedo negar que me da un poquito de miedo tener 3 fics en proceso, pero bueno, es verano, que mejor momento para hacer explotar la imaginación –corazón-. Esta vez decidí darle un enfoqué diferente a la orientación sexual de Craig como imagino habrán notado en las últimas palabras jaja no pasaré por tantos rodeos en ese aspecto. En fin, espero les haya agradado la idea, siempre la temática de internado me ha llamado la atención aunque la considero lenta en algunos aspectos intentaré sacarle buen provecho c: Espero saber que les pareció :D pronto se viene más acción uwu. Muchos saludos para todos.

 _ **RequeteMiau**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _South Park no me pertenece._

 _ **(Capítulo II)**_

Me quedé unos segundos contemplando al pequeño rubio frente a mí, acto seguido comencé a aflojar lentamente el agarre sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento sus brillantes ojos verde oliva.

-Hey ¿Qué esperan para subir?- Escuché decir a Marsh a mis espaldas. Me hice a un lado para dejar pasar primero a Tweek, quien entendió la acción e hizo lo esperado seguido por mí. Subí lentamente lo que me faltaba de escalera sin dejar de contemplar el tembloroso cuerpo del chico. Una vez arriba me encontré con variopintos desconocidos. Los miré a todos desinteresadamente mientras les dedicaba mi típica seña a modo de saludo.

-¿Ven que tenía razón? este tipo es genial jaja- Comentó McCormick al resto del grupo.

-¿A qué se refieren?- Preguntó Stan mirándome confundido. Encogí mis hombros en respuesta. Él debía conocer mejor a este lote de anormales que un recién llegado.

-Que hay compañero- Saludó Donovan cruzando su brazo derecho por sobre mis hombros, al instante le dirigí una mirada acida.

-No me toques imbécil-Le dije cortante.

-Q-Que cruel eres-Comentó el castaño con tono lastimero haciendo un puchero, simultáneamente terminó el indeseado contacto.

-Hey vamos Clyde- Se acercó un chico de color a consolarlo. El mismo que acompañaba al pequeño rubio en la cafetería.

-Y ¿qué carajos se suponen que hacemos ahora?- Pregunté aburrido de contemplar la escena- No entiendo como mierda aguantan estar encerrados tanto tiempo- Completé. Lentamente se formaron sonrisas traviesas en los rostros de la mayoría de los presentes.

-Verás nuevito, tenemos ciertos métodos-Habló intentando sonar interesante un chico castaño de contextura gruesa. Ante su afirmación alcé una ceja esperando que continuara.

-¿Te gusta el vodka Craig?- Preguntó Marsh a la vez que sacaba una botella de su mochila. Abrí exageradamente mis ojos al contemplar el recipiente de vidrio.

-¿Cómo lo consiguieron?-Pregunté inmediatamente- Tengo entendido que revisan las habitaciones cada semana.

-Sabes…todo es más fácil cuando tienes al monitor del bloque de tu lado-Agregó Marsh abrazando amistosamente a Broflovski quien se sonrojo levemente y desvió su mirada del pelinegro.

-No estoy orgulloso de esto- Susurró el aludido.

-Yo te lo agradezco mucho amigo-Dijo el pelinegro para luego darle un corto beso en el cabello al de ojos verdes.

-Bien…pero ¿cómo lo ingresaron?- Continué ignorando las acciones de mis compañeros.

-Cosa del Topo-Explicó Kenny- Ya basta de preguntas Craig hay que disfrutar, no cuestionar.

-Se cuenta el milagro no el santo- Interrumpió tímido un chico de cabello rubio claro mientras frotaba sus nudillos.

-Aaaaw así mismo Butters-Felicitó McCormick mientras se acercaba al aludido para abrazarlo por la cintura.

-¡GAH si nos atrapan todos moriremos!- Alertó Tweek posicionándose a mi lado. Lo miré fijamente por unos segundos, aun no me acostumbraba a su presencia.

-Tranquilo, eso no va a suceder-Agregó Marsh posando su mano sobre el hombro de Tweek, el cual asintió tímidamente- Sabes Craig, aunque no es mucho nos ayuda a divertirnos un poco más alguna noche a la semana- Agregó el pelinegro dirigiéndose a mí.

-Supongo que es mejor que nada-Dije arrebatándole la botella al ojiazul. La abrí rápidamente y comencé a beber de la misma sin pudor alguno.

-Así se hace amigo- Gritó Donovan emocionado.

-Hey cálmate, déjale algo a los demás- Pidió bromeando el pelinegro. Tras unos segundos alejé mis labios de la botella y se la ofrecí a Tweek quien me miró sorprendido, enseguida la recibió lentamente entre sus manos, la acercó la boquilla a sus labios y dio un gran trago dejando que un poco del líquido se escabullera por la comisura de sus labios. Me quedé hipnotizado ante la tentadora imagen. Por mi mente no dejaba de rondar la idea de limpiar el rostro del chico con mi propia lengua.

-Ngh presión-Dijo el rubio sacándome de mis pensamientos. Voltee rápidamente mi mirada hacia otra dirección. Aun no podía ser tan evidente. Por lo que ya sabía del chico podría escapar si doy un paso en falso y no estaba dispuesto a perder ninguna oportunidad.

-Ven Tucker tienes que conocer al resto- Habló McCormick mientras me tomaba del brazo y me jalaba hacia un grupo de chicos.

Pasamos un rato charlando y bebiendo, por la poca cantidad de alcohol solo pudimos desinhibirnos, lo cual me ayudó a relajarme y charlar tranquilamente con algunos chicos del lugar y por sobre todo dirigirme al pequeño rubio. Poco a poco los presentes se retiraron a sus cuartos, quedando solo unos cuantos en la azotea. Aproveché la oportunidad para acercarme a Tweek quien se encontraba sentado en un rincón del lugar bebiendo frenéticamente el contenido de un vaso térmico.

-Hola- Saludé posándome frente a él.

-¡GAH! No me mates- Gritó en respuesta.

-Que escandaloso- Comenté secamente.

-Ngh lo siento, estar sin ngh café me ti-tiene mal-Comentó.

-Entonces, ¿qué bebes?-Pregunté poniéndome de cuclillas frente a él, acto seguido le arrebaté sin delicadeza el objeto que sujetaba entre sus temblorosas manos.

-Té ngh fue lo único que ngh encontré, ¡siento que moriré!-Agregó- sino fuera ngh por lo que me diste hace un rato ya me hubiera ngh vuelto loco- Confesó mientras cerraba bruscamente su ojo derecho. Probablemente un tic.

-Fue un placer- Comenté inexpresivo mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Ngh ¿qu-qué haces?- Preguntó nervioso.

-Me siento a tu lado, ¿qué no es obvio?- Expliqué dirigiendo mi mirada hacia el frente.

-Antes ngh casi nadie se a-acercaba a mí- Confesó. Voltee a mirarlo fijamente. Aunque mantenía sus expresiones nerviosas pude notar un deje de tristeza en su peculiar voz.

-Ya pasó-Dije intentado reconfortarlo.

-Sí, desde que llegó ngh él las cosas mejoraron para mí-Explicó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Él?- Pregunté perplejo.

-GAH, ya es tarde debo ir a proteger mi ropa interior de los gnomos- Agregó mientras se levantaba abruptamente- Ngh adiós- Se despidió con una sonrisa nerviosa para luego salir corriendo. Lo observe alejarse sin responder, seguía descolocado por su comentario. Apoyé mi cabeza contra el muro y miré las estrellas por unos minutos, intentando ordenar mis ideas.

-Hey Romeo, ¿no es un poco pronto para intentar acostarte con un chico de aquí?- Preguntó directamente McCormick mientras se acercaba relajadamente con sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón- Noté como te lo comías con la mirada toda la noche- Continuó. Lo miré desconfiado por unos segundos, acto seguido me puse de pie con la intención de retirarme a mi habitación. No tenía por qué hablar de mis preferencias con un desconocido.

-Sabes Craig, yo apoyo todo tipo de diversión, es decir, me encanta- Agregó con una sonrisa lasciva- Pero…ese chico ya está ocupado-Terminó de hablar con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-¿Eres su novio?- Cuestioné dedicándole una mirada ácida.

-No, Dios, ¿crees que si fuera su novio hubiera dejado que te acercaras así como así?- Me quedé en silencio al oír su respuesta, tenía toda la razón, nadie es tan imbécil- El punto es que, Tweek no es una opción, elige a cualquier otro, excepto a Butters él es mío- Terminó de decir.

Sin darle respuesta comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de la azotea sin prestarle más atención al rubio cenizo.

-Lo digo en serio- Fue lo último que escuché decir a McCormick antes de cerrar la puerta. Comencé a bajar lentamente las escaleras intentado no tropezar producto de la falta de luz, una vez en el pasillo caminé con normalidad hasta llegar a mi habitación, entré y lo primero que vi fue a Donovan durmiendo desaliñado sobre su cama. Di un bufido molesto, de todos los tipos aquí tenía que tocarme el cara de imbécil de compañero. Caminé hacía mi cama y me recosté sobre la misma sin previa preparación. Había tenido un largo día, solo deseaba descansar por lo que no tarde en conciliar el sueño.

-¡No puede ser!- Un fuerte grito a mi lado me sacó de mi tan anhelado descanso- ¿Craig que mierda te pasa?- Continuó vociferando el castaño que se encontraba sentado en la cama del al lado con su cabello totalmente revuelto.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa a ti imbécil?-Contesté sin ninguna suavidad mientras me incorporaba irritado.

-¡Mira la hora!-Respondió mientras tomaba el reloj de su velador y lo acercaba a mi rostro.

-Son las 11 de la mañana- Comenté neutral.

-Eso es, son las 11 ¡teníamos clases a las 8!-Volvió a gritar mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ya cállate-Exigí volviendo a recostarme en mi cama.

-Confiaba en ti, tú debías despertarme-Se quejó el castaño.

-En ningún momento acordamos eso-Rebatí molesto. Este tipo me irrita más a cada segundo que pasaba.

-¡¿Para que mierda estas aquí entonces?!- Lloriqueó acercándose a mí comenzando a sacudirme.

-Si quieres seguir vivo más te vale alejarte pedazo de mierda-Amenacé incorporándome rápidamente sujetando fuertemente la parte superior del pijama de Donovan.

-¡Tú no entiendes Craig!- Agregó con tono berrinchudo. Lo solté para que se alejara de mí.

-No, no entiendo-Afirmé a la vez que volvía a sentarme en mi cama dedicándole una mirada sombría al castaño- Lo único que entiendo es que quiero descansar en silencio y tu jodes.

-Estoy al límite con la asistencia en varias materias-Lloriqueó ignorando mi respuesta.

-Entonces corre a la próxima clase y déjame en paz-Sugerí.

-Es cierto, eres un genio, aun alcanzo a llegar a la clase de deportes. Oh dios ¿dónde deje mi ropa?-Continuó dando vueltas por la habitación.

-Si no fueras un puto cerdo lo sabrías-Comenté seriamente.

-Hey ¿y tú que esperas? ¡Levántate! tienes que ir conmigo-Exigió poniéndose de pie frente a mi.

-No- Contesté secamente.

-Vamos, esta clase es divertida-Argumentó.

-¿Qué mierda tiene de divertido estar corriendo en círculo como imbécil?- Rebatí.

-¡Tienes que ir!- Insistió.

-No- Repetí.

-Pero Craai-Fue interrumpido por unos pequeños golpes en la puerta- Oh dios, debe ser Kyle, viene por mí, dile que no estoy- Pidió mientras corría al baño. Di un suspiro y me levanté perezosamente. Estaba resignado, no podría volver a conciliar el sueño.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dije mientras abría la puerta.

-Ngh estas vivo- Abrí exageradamente los ojos al notar al pequeño rubio que se encontraba al otro lado del umbral.

-Tweek- Lo nombré por reflejo.

-Me ngh preocupe al no verlos llegar a ni-ninguna clase-Confesó mientras miraba nervioso hacia los lados.

-Oh- Respondí atónito. En mi pueblo podía faltar una semana entera y nadie se molestaría en ir a mi casa.

-¡Tweek eres tú!-Saludo Donovan saliendo de su escondite y haciéndome a una lado para quedar frente al rubio. Juro que lo mataré- ¡Tu si eres un buen amigo!-Agregó dándole un abrazo al rubio.

-¡GAH! Presión ngh-Dijo el de ojos verdes.

-Ya suéltalo-Exigí tomándolo por la playera, alejándolo de Tweek.

-Amargado-Comentó el castaño.

-Ngh dense prisa, la clase ya va a ngh comenzar-Pidió el de ojos verdes que ya se encontraba vistiendo ropa deportiva.- ¡Llegar tarde es mucha presión!

-Aquí voy-Respondió mi compañero mientras tomaba un sucio bolso y salía corriendo de la habitación.

-GAH-Gritó Tweek a punto de salir tras Donovan. Lo detuve sujetando su brazo derecho.

-Hey…sabes…no conozco por aquí, podrías ayudarme-Mentí. El día anterior había recorrido lo suficiente para no perderme en las instalaciones principales.

-Oh dios es mucha presión- Comentó- Soy un pésimo ngh guía.

-Podría perderme y nunca más volver- Exageré para conseguir el consentimiento del chico.

-Oh Jesús no quiero ngh ser el culpable de tu desaparición ngh me encarcelarían-Comentó comenzando a acelerar el ritmo de su voz- Moriría preso y solo, oh dios, no quiero eso, yo…

-Tranquilo, eso no pasará- Dije posando mis manos sobre sus hombros.

-Ngh esta b-bien- Aceptó un poco más relajado pero sin dejar de tiritar.

-Bien, espérame-Pedí mientras me acercaba a mi maleta y sacaba la ropa deportiva, acto seguido me quité rápidamente la playera.

-¡GAH!- Gritó el rubio.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté mirándolo fijamente.

-Ngh na-nada- Dijo sonrojado mientras se volteaba dándome la espalda. Cada momento que pasaba junto al rubio me daba una nueva razón que reforzaba mi elección. Es sencillamente adorable.

Una vez listo, cerré la puerta de la habitación y trotamos por los pasillos por sugerencia del rubio, "llegar tarde es demasiada presión". Cuando llegamos al gimnasio acaricié amistosamente su alborotado cabello en señal de agradecimiento, el aludido dio un pequeño saltito nervioso en respuesta y se dirigió hacia el grupo de Donovan.

-Hey Craig-Saludó Marsh mientras se acercaba a mi seguido de Broflovski, McCormick y Cartman- Que manera de empezar tu primer día eh.

-Nada especial- Respondí desinteresado encogiendo mis hombros.

-¿La reunión de anoche te dejo mal nenita?-Agregó en tono burlón el castaño pasado de peso.

-Habla por ti marica-Respondí secamente.

-Craig tiene una resistencia que ni se imaginan-Comentó el pelinegro acompañado de su típica sonrisa.

-Eso habrá que verlo-Desafió el castaño.

-Da igual culón, ¿Tucker donde carajos estabas?-Interrumpió serio Broflovski.

-Durmiendo- Respondí tranquilamente ante lo cual el pelirrojo frunció el ceño ofendido.

-Déjalo Kyle- Se interpuso el rubio mientras reía- Déjalo ser libre, es su primer día aquí después de todo.

-No, tiene que asistir a clases ¡es lo mínimo!-Agregó el pelirrojo alzando el tono.

-Kyle, amigo, un poco de libertad al nuevo no hará daño-Dijo Marsh posando su mano derecha en la espalda Broflovski.

-Co-como quieras-Aceptó desviando su mirada.

-Eres genial amigo-Agradeció el pelinegro dándole un pequeño abrazo al pelirrojo lo cual solo agacho su cabeza aparentemente avergonzado. Maricas.

Luego de unos minutos comenzó la clase. Nos hicieron correr varias vueltas alrededor de la extensa cancha, durante el trayecto me posicioné todo el tiempo tras Tweek. Me tenía embobado la forma en que movía sus caderas al trotar. Además el chico ató su alborotado cabello en una pequeña coleta lo cual lo hacía ver más maduro. Totalmente atractivo.

-¡Hey Tucker cuidado!-Escuché gritar al profesor frente a mí. Cuando reaccioné ya era muy tarde, había caído al piso producto del choqué contra una valla deportiva que acababan de poner mientras mi mente divagaba en la tentadora imagen del rubio. Al instante comencé a sentir el dolor del impacto en mi estómago junto a las risas de mis compañeros. Me levanté lentamente posicionando mi mano derecha sobre la zona afectada. Me sentía jodidamente avergonzado. Comencé a caminar lentamente para alejarme del lugar mientras les dirigía "la seña" a los presentes sin siquiera mirarlos e ignorando los llamados del maestro.

-Puta madre- Me quejé sentándome en un rincón del patio. Descansé en el lugar durante un buen rato esperando que el dolor cesara.

-Hey ngh ¿estás bien?-Preguntó el recién llegado rubio.

-Emm sí- Contesté desviando la mirada. Me sentía jodidamente humillado.

-Ngh estaba pre-preocupado, algunos de los ch-chicos también. El profesor me pidió que viniera ngh a verte- Comentó nervioso. Rápidamente la ilusión de que hubiera venido por cuenta propia se derrumbó.

-Los imbéciles no paraban de reír-Rebatí molesto.

-No ngh todos-Contradijo frunciendo el ceño- Yo ngh no me burlaría de algo a-así.

-Gracias-Respondí secamente. Por lo menos el único chico que realmente me interesaba no era un imbécil.

-Yo también soy ngh malo en los deportes-Comentó avergonzado.

-No parece-Dije recordando la imagen de mi acompañante- Además yo no soy malo…solo estaba mm distraído-Confesé.

-Ngh ¿con q-que?-Preguntó con una expresión curiosa en su rostro. Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos pensando en una respuesta convincente.

-Recuerdos- Mentí.

-¿Extrañas tu ngh hogar?- Cuestionó sentándose frente a mí. Sentía una leve alegría crecer en mi pecho producto de la inesperada compañía del rubio.

-No- Respondí tajante ante lo cual me dedicó una mirada confusa- Ya me adaptaré- Corregí intentando hacer creíble mi mal elaborada mentira- ¿Pudiste conseguir café hoy?-Pregunté cambiando el tema. El pálido rostro del chico parecía llenarse de alegría.

-Ngh sí, tomé muchas tazas ngh hoy en la mañana-Respondió con tono aliviado.

-Me alegra- Expresé dándole una leve sonrisa la cual el correspondió de la misma forma. Nos quedamos unos segundos observándonos sin decir palabra, me sentía cómodo a su lado.

-Bueno ngh ya debo irme- Dijo mientras se levantaba. Nuevamente lo detuve sujetando su brazo derecho.

-Hey, espera-Pedí mientras me ponía de pie sin soltar el agarre.

-Ngh ¿qu-qué pasa?-Preguntó confundido.

-Solo quiero que te quedes un poco más-Confesé sin expresión en mi voz ni rostro.

-Lo ngh siento, debo reunirme con alguien- Respondió sonrojado. Al instante aflojé el agarre lo cual el pequeño rubio aprovechó para comenzar a alejarse- Nos vemos ngh en otro momento.

Me quedé quieto observándolo caminar. Esta encabronado, encabronado con la vida, con la humillación, con el dolor y por sobre todo con el hijo de puta que estará a su lado. No obstante, luego de unos minutos se formó nuevamente una sonrisa en mi rostro. Ese tipo tiene los momentos junto a Tweek contados. Él va a ser mío. El resto puede joderse.

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Hola! Aquí el segundo cap_ _espero que les guste :D muchas gracias a los que comentaron, dieron fav y/o follow c: espero sus opiniones sobre este cap :D me di varías vueltas intentando hacerlo, me costó concentrar mis ideas :c pero bueno, un avance lento pero seguro en la trama_ _me gustan las conversaciones casuales entre los preciosos ;_; en fin, muchos saludos a todos c:_

 **RequeteMiau**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _South Park no me pertence._

 _ **(Capítulo III)**_

Luego de una larga y poco productiva charla con la directora y el consejero de la institución, me largué a cenar. Moría de hambre y estos pasillos eran jodidamente eternos.

-Hey, ¡allí estas!- Apenas entré a la cafetería escuché a lo lejos la voz mi compañero de habitación. Opté por ignorarlo sin ni siquiera dignarme a dirigirle la mirada- Amigo, estamos por aquí- Siguió insistiendo el castaño mientras me dirigía a la barra para pedir mi cena- ¡Craig!- Continuó ¿qué acaso ese chico no tiene nada mejor que hacer? Me volteé bruscamente para encararlo apenas sentí que una mano se posaba en mi hombro.

-Ya te oí carajo déjame en paz-Exigí toscamente mientras giraba.

-¡Gah! No me ngh mates-Gritó el rubio foco de mi atención. Al notar mi error, sentí como si un gran balde de agua fría cayera sobre mí en pleno invierno. Una sensación de mierda.- Lo ngh siento- Agregó tímidamente antes de retroceder un paso. Lo detuve sujetando su brazo derecho.

-Hey, espera, pensé que eras…ese idiota de por allá-Me excusé dirigiendo la vista hacia el castaño, quien se me saludaba animosamente alzando sus brazos desde la distancia. Tweek volteó nerviosamente su rostro hacia la misma dirección.

-Clyde es ngh genial, no deberías ngh tratarlo así-Reprendió frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Es tu amigo?-Pregunté sin expresar en mi rostro la incomodidad que sentía. Jodí la situación con Tweek dos veces en menos de cinco minutos. Genial.

-Sí ngh-Aseguró seriamente- De hecho ngh vine a buscarte porque ngh pensé que no lo escuchabas-Aclaró relajando su expresión. ¿Cómo demonios no lo iba a escuchar si no para de gritar?- Clyde solo ngh quiere que te unas a ngh nuestro ¡gah! Grupo.- Notificó acompañado de un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Oh, pues, lo siento- Mentí secamente. Tampoco es como si tratará a Donovan realmente mal, es solo que Tweek conoce mi muy escondido lado amable. Pronto se acostumbrará, espero.

-Hey, chico, tu comida-Escuché a mis espaldas. Al instante volteé a recibir mi bandeja. Tenía tanta hambre que todo se veía jodidamente apetitoso.

-¿Vamos? Ngh- Preguntó Tweek tras de mí. Cuando volteé el chico se quedó estático observando el gran vaso térmico que traía, estratégicamente, para mi cena. Sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo especial al observar el recipiente plástico. Definitivamente, Tweek tenía un gran problema, el cual, usaría a mi favor.

-Si quieres puedo dártelo-Agregué antes de comenzar a caminar seguido por el de ojos verde oliva.

-No te ngh preocupes, compraré m-más tarde uno ngh- Respondió desviando tímidamente su mirada hacia otra dirección.

-En serio, de todas formas yo no lo beberé todo-Insistí fingiendo desinterés.

-¡¿Gah, cómo puedes resistirte?!- Preguntó jalando su alborotado cabello.

-Hey, no hagas eso- Exigí deteniendo mi andar dirigiéndole una mirada llena de desaprobación, lentamente el chico alejó sus finas manos de su cabello.

-Lo ngh siento- Se disculpó avergonzado. Continué el camino seguido por el rubio.

-Respecto a lo anterior, tengo mis propios vicios-Retomé el tema acompañado de una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué ngh vicios?- Preguntó reflejando curiosidad en sus grandes ojos.

-¡Al fin llegan!-Interrumpió Donovan. Lo fulminé con la mirada hasta posarme frente a la gran mesa en la cual deposité toscamente mi bandeja - Gracias por traerlo Tweek- Continuó ignorando mi mirada, dirigiéndose exclusivamente al rubio.

-Si ngh no te preocupes- Sonrió amablemente antes de sentarse frente al castaño.

-Vamos, que esperas- Ánimo el de chaqueta deportiva dándole palmaditas a la silla que tenía a su lado. Solté un bufido aburrido y me senté junto a Tweek sin tomar en cuenta la invitación del castaño.

-¿Qué hay?- Pregunté por "cortesía".

-Craig, mira, él es Token. Token, él es Craig- Me presentó animadamente con él chico afroamericano que se encontraba sentado a su lado izquierdo.

-Me llamo Token Black. Es un placer conocerte Craig.- Saludó amablemente el aludido. Hasta ahora, fuera de Marsh, era de los chicos más normales que he conocido en este lugar, no obstante, en respuesta le dediqué mi habitual seña.

-¿Ves que es genial?- Preguntó Donovan entusiasmado. Por mi parte comencé a comer intentando ignorar la conversación que se desarrollaba frente a mí.

-Estas igual que Kenny, les encanta que lleguen chicos nuevos- Aclaró Black junto a una sonrisa amistosa.

-Más amigos, ¿Qué mejor?-Respondió Donovan luego de darle un gran trago a su gaseosa.

-Marica- Comenté desinteresadamente- Además de imbécil eres un marica- Completé. Al instante noté como el pequeño rubio me fulminaba con la mirada.

-No ngh lo trates así- Volvió a exigir el de ojos verde oliva. Me quedé en silencio observándolo. No me disculparía por actuar como naturalmente soy pero tampoco podía comportarme como un imbécil ante él cada cinco minutos. En resumidas cuentas, no sabía que decir ante la molestia del pequeño rubio de camisa mal abotonada.

-Woow, ¡Tweek controló a la vestía!- Celebró Donovan alzando los brazos. Al instante le dediqué una mirada ácida, conteniendo mis profundos deseos de romper su cara.

-Cálmate Clyde- Pidió agotado el chico de color a la vez que se daba una pequeña palmada en el rostro. Definitivamente era el más cuerdo de por aquí.

-Hey, amigo ¿Qué tal?- Saludó Stan Marsh posando su mano sobre mi hombro- ¿Qué tal te fue con la directora? Supe que estuviste un buen rato ahí adentro por saltarte todas las clases en tu primer día.

-Y saltarse los protocolos- Agregó tranquilamente el castaño apoyando su rostro en su mano derecha.

-Lo usual Marsh, ya lo sabes-Contesté secamente, acto seguido, le di un pequeño trago al humeante café que tenía frente a mí. Sentí la mirada atenta de Tweek sobre cada uno de mis movimientos. Funcionaba.

-Es verdad. No se imaginan como era Craig en nuestra otra escuela, estaba mínimo una vez al día en la oficina del consejero-Recordó el pelinegro. Aproveché el momento de distracción para ofrecerle mi café a Tweek, quien al notarlo, me dedicó una mirada llena de asombro ¿Qué acaso por aquí nadie lo atendía como merecía? De todas formas, desde ahora, aquí estaré yo para eso.

-Eres todo un delincuente ¿eh?-Agregó una voz maliciosa a mis espaldas. Al escucharlo Tweek dio un gran salto alejándose de mí.

-¡GAH! ¡No! Nos matará a todos-Gritó el rubio estirando sus brazos frente a mí intentando generar distancia. Puta madre ¿Cuánto más quieren joderme? Encaré irritado al dueño de la voz.

-¿Qué tal chico malo?- Saludó McCormick junto a su ya habitual sonrisa traviesa. Levanté mi dedo medio en respuesta. Debía controlarme o espantaría más a Tweek.

-Tweek nada de eso es verdad- Aclaró Marsh posando sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio quien no dejaba de temblar- En serio…tranquilo, él iba todo el tiempo a detención pero por tonterías ¿no Craig?- Añadió dirigiéndose a mí.

-Sí- Apoyé dirigiendo toda mi atención al frenético rubio.

-Ngh ¿no nos ¡gah! matarás?- Preguntó levemente más calmado.

-No me atrevería- Respondí mirando fijamente sus ojos. Podría pasarme la vida entera contemplándolo. Muy a mi pesar, fui sacado de mi perfecta ensoñación por las risas de mis compañeros de clase.

-Estas perdiendo tu toque Tucker- Se burló el pelinegro, de seguro, al notar mi extraña forma de actuar con el chico de cabello alborotado.

-¿Por qué no te vas a tu mesa Marsh?-Pregunté secamente al pelinegro. Craig Tucker no es objeto de burla, eso debía quedar claro. Ya había tolerado suficiente.

-Tal vez esta sea mi mesa desde ahora- Me retó el aludido dedicándome una mirada altanera, así como en los viejos tiempos. Al instante una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa se formó en mis labios.

-No lo creo- Rebatí por reflejo. Hay cosas que no cambian.

-Deberíamos juntar las mesas y fusionarnos toooodos- Sugirió Clyde ignorando el ambiente que se había formado.

-Oh dios, es demasiada presión-Comentó Tweek.

-No lo es Tweek-Tranquilizó el sereno Token Black.

-Ves, están de acuerdo- Aseguró victorioso Marsh. Asentí aceptando mi derrota. Ya tendría mi oportunidad de triunfar sobre algún tema más relevante- ¡Hey, chicos vengan aquí!- Llamó a un grupo sentado a unas cuantas mesas de distancia. A pesar de irritarme la idea de no poder pasar tranquilamente tiempo junto a Tweek, no podía negar que Marsh me provocaba una agradable sensación de estar "en casa". Lo único rescatable de mi ex hogar eran las "aventuras" que teníamos de niños en el dichoso pueblo.

-Bien, acomoden esa mesa- Dirigió el pelinegro acompañado de una alegre sonrisa. Definitivamente, hay cosas que no cambian.

-Hey ngh Craig-Llamó mi atención el de ojos verdes jalando suavemente la manga de mi playera negra.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté dedicándole toda mi atención.

-Ngh ¿pu-puedo beber un poco?- Preguntó mientras sus pálidas mejillas se coloreaban de un hermoso tono carmín. Me quedé, nuevamente, hipnotizado, apreciando cada detalle de su perfecto y peculiar rostro- ¿C-Craig?- Volvió a llamarme.

-Ah claro, ten-Accedí ofreciéndole el vaso térmico, el cual tomó y dirigió bruscamente a sus finos labios. Debía probarlos.

-¿Y cómo estas de tu golpe?- Me sacó de mis pensamientos McCormick dándome una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-Te lo vas a preguntar a ti mismo cuando…-Hablé mientras jalaba bruscamente la corbata del de ojos celestes hasta que fui interrumpido por un agudo gritito de Tweek.

-Sí es ngh un de-delincuente-Exteriorizó aterrado. Muy bien, debía comenzar a controlar más hábilmente mis impulsos, al menos, en presencia del rubio.

-¿Cuándo qué?- Repitió burlándose el rubio cenizo. El muy hijo de puta ya tenía clara mi debilidad y sabía cómo utilizarla. Decidí ignorarlo, enfocándome en terminar de comer pronto, no necesitaba más conflictos ni teorías extrañas. Al terminar mi cena me levanté de mi lugar sin dirigirle palabra a los presentes, de la misma forma salí de la cafetería. Extrañaba estar solo y la paz que en este lugar es imposible, al parecer, conseguir. Me dirigí caminando lentamente al mismo sitió solitario del día anterior. Necesitaba fumar. Para mi desgracia, esta vez no era el único en el callejón. Pude visualizar al final de mismo a un chico castaño de aspecto desaliñado, tenía grandes ojeras bajo sus profundos ojos además de vieja ropa estilo militar. Fumaba tranquilamente recostando su espalda contra el viejo muro. Opté por seguir mi cometido, imitando la posición de mí, no deseado, acompañante. Saqué mi cajetilla de cigarros y mi encendedor.

-Ni trates de invadir lo que me pertenece merde-Habló el extraño chico posándose frente a mí. Lo mire desinteresadamente mientras encendía mi cigarro. Otro loco más ya no me perturbaría. Finalmente el chico al no recibir respuesta me dio una última mirada ácida, lanzó su cigarrillo a mis pies y se largó del lugar. Al fin podía disfrutar de mi anhelada paz, por lo menos en teoría, ya que una idea no dejaba de dar vueltas por mi mente…tenía una gran sospecha de quien era el supuesto "novio de Tweek". Solo debía comprobarlo.

Tras un par de cigarrillos me dirigí nuevamente a mi cuarto el cual, afortunadamente, estaba vacío. Necesitaba descansar un rato y definitivamente Clyde no era sinónimo de tal palabra. Me recosté en mi cama listo para tomar una buena "siesta".

-Hey Craig- Escuché un susurro a mi lado a la vez que mi cuerpo era suavemente sacudido.

-Ruby, 5 minutos más- Pedí somnoliento.

-Soy Clyde-Dijo a mi oído la vocecita. Al instante la imagen de mi hermana pequeña abandonó mi mente. Un nuevo golpe de realidad.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunté perezosamente.

-Jugar. Pensaba en invitar a los chicos a jugar videojuegos ¿te unes?- Notificó tranquilamente arrodillándose a mi lado.

-No, quiero dormir- Me negué cubriendo mi rostro con una almohada.

-Vamos, por favor, Token y Tweek se van decepcionar-Insistió.

-¿Quiénes?- Pregunté.

-Token y Tweek, ya sabes, nuestros amigos-Repitió inocentemente. Quité perezosamente la almohada de mi rostro al procesar en mi aun aturdida mente los nombres de los aludidos.

-Solo un rato- Acepté secamente. De todas formas el tipo no me dejaría dormir.

-Genial, les diré que venga-Celebró sentándose en su cama, tomando su celular y comenzando a teclear rápidamente.

-Sí, genial-Dije levantándome perezosamente de mi cama y caminando hasta el pequeño refrigerador de la habitación. Necesitaba una soda- ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Dónde está todo?-Pregunté irritado al ver la nevera totalmente vacía. Se suponía que debía estar abastecido cada semana.

-Mmmm me acabé todo antes de que llegaras- Confesó nervioso el castaño.

-Ya ni siquiera me sorprende- Dije fastidiado sentándome en el cómodo sillón. Pronto tendré que poner reglas en este lugar.

-Hey, supe que conociste al Topo-Habló tranquilamente dejando su celular a un lado.

-No sé quién es el tal Topo-Aclaré aburrido.

-Ya sabes un tipo raro, con vestimenta tipo militar en las horas libres. El tipo anduvo preguntando quien era el nuevo pedazo de "merde". Sinceramente cdeberían enseñarle algo sobre moda. Creo que el mejor estilo es el mío, todos deberían imitarlo- Terminó orgulloso desviándose del tema.

-Pensé que si los dejaba venir a jugar aquí te callarías- Dije seriamente antes de recordar la idea que me ha estado acosando todo el día. Ya era el momento de afrontarla.

-Ah pues yo-Iba a continuar hablando hasta que alcé mi mano frente a él en señal de pausa.

-Está bien, hablemos-Me contradije- ¿sales con alguien Clyde?- Pregunté sin rodeos.

-¿Qué acaso ya me echaste el ojo Craig? eres un coqueto –Bromeó con un falso tono cursi. Si no me sintiera tan irritado ante la idea que me acongoja, posiblemente, alguna de las constantes bromas de Clyde me causaría gracia.

-No. Solo quiero saber cómo llevan las relaciones en este lugar- Mentí tratando de sonar desinteresado.

-Ah, pues, sí, salgo con alguien-Respondió. En seguida su rostro se llenó de una sorprendente alegría. El brillo especial, del que tanto hablan, se hizo presente en sus ojos.

-y ¿Cómo es?-Volví a cuestionar inclinándome levemente hacía él.

-No te imaginas, su cabello rubio alborotado me enloquece al igual que su piel blanca, a veces arma escándalos por tonterías pero de todas formas tiene mi corazón- Continuó cada vez más embobado, ni siquiera notaba el malestar que se reflejaba en mi rostro. Definitivamente, era él. La descripción calzaba perfectamente.

-Hey, ¿Por qué esa cara?- Preguntó luego de al fin regresar a prestarme atención- ¿La abstinencia te está haciendo mal?-Insinuó acompañado de una mirada cómplice.

-No, nada de eso-Rebatí relajando mis expresiones. De cierta forma, hasta comenzaba a sentirme más tranquilo, arrebatarle a Tweek será demasiado sencillo.

-Oh ¿seguro? Al principio a mí me costó mucho, ya sabes, acostumbrarte a no hacerlo seguido-Comentó tranquilamente. Otra vez fruncí el ceño. No quería enterarme de ninguno de esos detalles hasta que sean propios. Afortunadamente fuimos interrumpidos por ansiosos golpecitos en la puerta. Me levanté rápidamente a recibir a los invitados.

-Hola Craig- Saludó Black.

-Ngh hola- Imitó Tweek acompañado de un adorable tic en su ojos izquierdo.

-Pasen- Invité haciéndome a un lado permitiéndoles entrar a la habitación.

-Ngh gracias-Me dijo cuando pasó a mi lado el pequeño rubio.

-Hey ¡Tweek, Tweek, mira, ven acá! Tengo un nuevo juego que te encantará- Llamó desde su cama el castaño consiguiendo inmediatamente toda la atención del de ojos verdes. Chasqueé la lengua irritado al presenciar la escena. Solo yo le traeré "juegos" nuevos a Tweek.

Luego de oír las imparables charlas de Donovan, nos acomodamos frente al televisor. Clyde, Token y Tweek se sentaron en el suelo, en cambio yo, me recosté cómodamente en la cama de Clyde observando atentamente cada movimiento de los jugadores. Me irritaba tanto ver como Clyde abrazaba a Tweek con excusas baratas. No obstante, debía resistir, todo tiene su momento. Conseguiría mi objetivo cueste lo que cueste.

-Jaja ¿viste eso? ¡Soy genial!- Celebró Clyde alzando bruscamente el control sobre su cabeza logrando, gracias al impulso, estrellar la consola contra el piso, desconectando el aparato.

-¡GAH! LO ROMPISTE- Gritó alarmado Tweek.

-¡NOO!- Gritó el castaño lanzándose sobre la consola.

-No exageren- Pidió tranquilamente el afroamericano haciendo a un lado a Clyde para observar el aparato- Hazte a un lado Clyde.

-Rescata a mi bebé-Aceptó el aludido con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ngh Token lo solucionará-Ánimo el rubio sobando suavemente la espalda del dramático castaño.

-Eso espero-Contesto secando sus ojos con los puños de su chaqueta.

-Mientras ngh hablemos- Sugirió Tweek intentado distraer al llorón de Donovan- Craig ngh-Me nombró volteándose hacia mí.

-Craig extraña coger por eso anda tan encabronado siempre- Interrumpió el castaño imitando la acción del rubio. Ante la "confesión" la expresión de sorpresa de Tweek no se hizo esperar.

-¿Qué carajo estás diciendo?-Pregunté sin ocultar mi molestia, incorporándome rápidamente.

-Clyde no digas esas cosas-Reprendió Token mientras revisaba la consola.

-¡Yo solo retomaba el tema! Craig me dijo que…-Me puse de pie dispuesto a callar al despistado chico antes de que continuara ensuciando mi imagen frente Tweek.

-Espera-Me dijo Token antes de dirigirse pacientemente al castaño- Clyde ¿por qué no mejor no nos hablas de Bebe? ¿La verás este fin de semana?- Preguntó desviando el tema.

-Oh siii…¡la extraño tanto! ¡No se imaginan lo que es vivir cinco días sin ella!-Respondió el aludido extrañamente emocionado.

-¿Bebe?- Pregunté sin comprender de quien se trataba.

-La ngh novia de Clyde- Respondió Tweek mientras el castaño seguía fantaseando.

-¿Novia? Ósea que tu…-Me retracté ante la mirada confundida del rubio.

-Ngh ¿yo qué?- Completó.

-Olvídalo-Dije antes de continuar escuchando al embobado Clyde.

-Mira, mira Craig es ella, toda una hermosura ¿no crees?-Habló emocionado alzando frente a mí la pantalla de su celular, el cual tenía de fondo de pantalla a una hermosa rubia de cabello largo y ondulado.

-Sí, es bonita-Comenté acompañado de una sonrisa. De cierta forma era un alivio que Tweek no tuviera tan mal gusto para ser su novio, además, sería una lástima arrebatarle a este pobre idiota lo que tanto ama, después de todo, no es tan malo.

-La amo-Comentó abrazando el aparato- Podría presentarte a alguna de sus amigas este fin de semana, van al internado de chicas del otro lado de la ciudad- Ofreció Donovan recuperando la serenidad.

-¿Internado de chicas?- Repetí. Aun no estaba familiarizado con la zona.

-Sí, ahí van nuestras novias, ¿no Token?-Agrego dirigiéndose a Black.

-Sí- Contestó el aludido acompañado de un leve rubor.

-Solo falta que Tweek encuentre a una chica allí, de hecho ya tiene a varias interesadas- Insinuó dándole leves codazos al rubio.

-Ya ngh sabes que ¡gah! no me interesa- Rebatió el de ojos verdes frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Cierto, tú tienes a "ese"-Recordó Donovan con aspecto aburrido. Por una vez en la vida deseaba que Clyde siguiera hablando hasta el final. Por favor que así sea.

-Bien chicos a jugar- Interrumpió Token. Puta madre. Este no era mi día. Observé como Tweek volvió a su lugar rápidamente tomando entre sus manos, ansioso, uno de los controles. Reaccioné rápidamente, adelantándome a Clyde, logrando arrebatarle el sitio junto al pequeño rubio.

-Es mi turno-Notifiqué sentándome al lado de Tweek, permitiendo que nuestros brazos mantuvieran un agradable roce ¿Estás listo? –Le pregunté regalándole una sonrisa.

-Ngh siempre-Contestó de la misma forma.

Decidí dejar la ansiedad que me provocaba el tema por un rato, de todas formas pronto lo sabría. Clyde lo revelaría sin siquiera darse cuenta de la importancia del mismo. Por ahora, disfrutaría la compañía del, cautivador chico, dueño de los ojos verdes más hermosos que jamás haya visto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _¡Hola a todos! Aquí al fin el tercer cap. Jeje tarde más de lo habitual por los oneshots que subí estos días entre otras cosas. La verdad disfruté mucho haciendo este cap. Me gusta mucho de este fic poder desarrollar conversaciones casuales ya que, al fin y al cabo, recién se están conociendo, no quiero saltarme la etapa diciendo "3 semanas después" o algo por el estilo :3. Se me hizo muy largo también sin siquiera darme cuenta D: cuando terminé la primera corrección quede como WTF!_

 _Estos días he comenzado a escribir unos cuantos oneshots sin pulir –y sin subir- para practicar lo que puede ser necesario en cualquiera de mis long fics D:! y entre esas cosas locas hice un lemmon por primera vez en mi vida! D: mis puras manos escritoras ya no son lo mismo :C –ah ya cálmate xd- y bueno no sé si les interesaría leer un creek de ese tipo xD ya que hasta ahora no tiene una historia fija, como dije, fue solo práctica ¿qué dicen? xD reviso y subo ese arrebato? xDDD_

 _En fin, muuuuchos saludos a todos! Espero saber que piensan de cap 3_

 _Pd: me encanta Clyde es tan entrete su torpeza y felicidad xd._

 **RequeteMiau**

W


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_ _: South Park no me pertenece._

 _ **(Capítulo IV)**_

El continuo sonido del tono de llamada de mi celular terminó despertándome. Estiré perezosamente mi brazo izquierdo hacia el velador, tomé el aparato y lo acerqué a mí, contesté por reflejo posándolo sobre mi oreja derecha.

-¿Qué?- Dije en un susurró irritado.

-Craig ngh tienes que despertar-Escuché decir a una conocida y muy agradable voz al otro lado de la línea. Tweek Tweak. Me incorporé rápidamente en la cama producto de la sorpresa.

-¿Tweek?-Pregunté por reflejo.

-Sí ngh ¿recuerdas lo que ngh me pidió Clyde ayer?

-Ah, sí, sí, claro-Mentí intentando hacer memoria.

-Sí ngh como no-Refutó burlón-Asegúrate de ngh despertar a Clyde. Nos vemos en ngh clases-Dijo antes de cortar la llamada. Me quedé estático unos segundos rememorando lo ocurrido. Bendito Clyde, al fin hacía algo bien. La noche anterior el castaño le rogó a Tweek que se encargara de despertarlo y, como era evidente que no sería sencillo, me legó parte de la tarea, permitiéndome comenzar el día con la agradable voz del rubio. Involuntariamente se formó una sonrisa triunfal en mi rostro. Volteé para observar a mi compañero de cuarto. Él y su baja asistencia serán un gran aliado.

-Hey-Lo llamé en voz alta- Hey Clyde-Repetí alzando el tono sin obtener respuesta de su parte. Tras soltar un bufido cansado me levanté haraganamente de mi cómoda cama posándome frente al lecho del castaño- Despierta imbécil-Insistí sacudiéndolo bruscamente- ¿Clyde?-Lo nombré aumentando el ritmo e impulso del movimiento- ¿Pero qué carajo?-Dije para mí mismo alejándome del chico. Sabía que tenía el sueño pesado pero esto ya es demasiado. Entré al baño de la habitación, llené un vaso con agua y volvía hasta el castaño.

-Si esto no te despierta te abandono aquí-Advertí al inconsciente antes de lanzarle el contenido del recipiente plástico sobre el rostro.

-¡Ah!- Gritó incorporándose bruscamente. Funcionó- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos inundamos?- Preguntó desorientado mirando hacia todos lados antes de fijar su vista en mí.

-Levántate. Tweek llamó, tenemos clases-Aclaré. Ante mi respuesta se formó en el rostro del castaño una exagerada expresión de asombro seguida de una de orgullo.

-Sabía que funcionaría-Celebró alzando los brazos.

-Sí, sí-Acepté restándole importancia volteando en dirección hacia el ropero ocultando la leve sonrisa que se formó involuntariamente en mis labios.

* * *

-Hey miren todos, Craig es todo un galán-Vociferó Clyde a todos los presentes apenas entramos al salón de clases.

-Me siento tan estúpido-Comenté para mí mismo ignorando el escándalo de mi compañero de cuarto quien hacía alusión al uniforme que ahora portaba al igual que el resto de los chicos.

-Te dignaste a aparecer Craig-"Saludó" desde el fondo del salón Stan Marsh quien estaba acompañado del serio pelirrojo.

-Qué sexy estas Tucker-Bromeó McCormick luego de silbar. Levanté el dedo medio hacia su dirección luego, hacia todos los presentes.

-¡GAH! Creí que ngh no llegarían-Comentó el rubio paranoico posándose frente a nosotros.

-Todo fue gracias a ti, eres un ángel-Agradeció Clyde dándole un efusivo abrazo al aludido quien soltó al instante un gritito producto de la sorpresa del contacto. Jalé al castaño lejos de Tweek.

-Ya déjalo-Defendí.

-Tweek ¡no te imaginas como este bruto me despertó hoy!-Comentó fingiendo estar ofendido- Hey Token, mira lo que me enviaron las chicas por chat-Cambió el tema dirigiéndose a saludar al recién llegado moreno.

-Okey…-Comenté ante la poca concentración de Clyde.

-Entonces ngh ¿Cómo lo despertarte?-Retomó el tema el de ojos verdes.

-¿La verdad?-Pregunté al recordar los regaños del día anterior.

-Sí ngh-Afirmó.

-Le lancé un vaso de agua en el rostro- Confesé acompañado de mi habitual impávida expresión. Solo esperaba no joderla tan temprano con mi sinceridad. El chico se quedó observándome en silencio por unos segundos. Mierda.

-¡Gah! Nunca ngh intenté eso-Respondió sorprendido, descolocándome, estaba listo para un nuevo reprimenda en defensa de Clyde.

-¿Qué?-Cuestioné por reflejo.

-No ngh sabes cuantas veces ngh he luchado por despertarlo, ¡es como ngh un jodido oso!-Continuó.

-Lo noté-Dije recordando los fallidos intentos- Pero…no podía desperdiciar tu ayuda de hoy-Desvié el tema dándole una coqueta sonrisa al pequeño rubio. Debía aprovechar cada oportunidad- Lamentó ser tan gruñón por las mañanas.

-¡Gah! No te ngh preocupes estabas ngh durmiendo-Tranquilizó alzando sus manos a la altura de sus hombros- No te ngh imaginas lo que pasa Token ngh cada mañana conmigo- Confesó avergonzado. Sí podía imaginarlo, es más, podría apostar que el chico recibía uno que otro golpe cada semana.

-No debe ser para tanto. Yo lo haría-Rebatí dando un paso más cerca de él provocando que se formara un tímida sonrisa en su rostro-¿Puedo contar contigo mañana?-Pregunté. Al instante un brillo especial invadió sus grandes y expresivos ojos verde oliva.

-Cl-claro que ngh si, cuando lo necesites-Aceptó empuñando las manos frente su pecho. Se veía decidido. Adorable.

-Gracias-Hablé revolviendo afectuosamente sus cabellos antes de retirarme hacia el fondo del salón donde tomé asiento en el pupitre libre junto a rubio cenizo de aspecto descuidado.

-¿Y? Sigues de Romeo ¿eh?- Habló McCormick.

-Metete en tus asuntos-Exigí mientras sacaba mi celular de mi mochila.

-Eres afortunado de cierta forma-Comentó apoyando su mejilla en su mano derecha sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunté mirándolo de reojo intentando disimular mi repentino interés.

-Shhh ya llegó el profesor-Desvió el tema acompañado de una risa burlona. En respuesta le dirigí mi habitual seña.

-Buenos días-Saludó el recién llegado adulto-Como imagino ya todos habrán notado, tienen un nuevo compañero-Agregó mirándome fijamente- Vean aquí Tucker-Pidió. Dios, como si fuéramos unos putos críos- ¿Qué espera?-Apresuró. Me levanté perezosamente y me dirigí hacia el frente del salón de la misma forma- Preséntate por favor- Volvió a pedir. Bufé aburrido antes de dirigirme hacia mis compañeros.

-Soy Craig Tucker, tropa de imbéciles-Me presenté dedicándole la seña a todos, al instante varios de mis compañeros comenzaron a reír. Fijé mi vista en Tweek quien también tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro provocando que se formara una similar en el propio.

-Tucker mida sus acciones sino quiere ir a detención en su primer día- Regañó el hombre de edad frunciendo el ceño.

-Que novedad-Respondí aburrido antes de comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia mi pupitre.

-Ahora vaya a sentarse-Agregó intentando mantener su "autoridad". Demasiado tarde- En fin, trátenlo bien- Terminó mientras me sentaba despreocupadamente en mi lugar.

-Te amo tanto-Susurró McCormick apenas llegué.

-Esto no es nada-Comenté ignorando la charla del maestro.

-McCormick, Tucker, presten atención-Reprendió el adulto. Luego de unos segundos, de aburrido monologo, resonó por todo el salón unos golpes en la puerta. El mayor suspiró agotado antes de acercarse a atender.

-Esta es la última vez que le permito entrar tarde a mi clase señor De´Lorne, la próxima vez las consideraciones se terminan- Advirtió irritado el adulto, acto seguido se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso al mismo chico castaño y desaliñado del día anteriores, la única diferencia en su aspecto era que esta vez traía, a su manera, el uniforme de la institución al igual que todos los demás. El chico caminó por el salón hasta posarse frente a mí.

-Estas en mi lugar, merde-Notificó secamente el chico.

-No me interesa-Respondí desinteresadamente.

-Muévete-Exigió ásperamente, frunciendo el ceño.

-Señor De´Lorne, háganos el favor a todos de sentarse junto a Stotch de una vez-Ordenó el mayor.

-Tsk-Masculló antes de seguir, de mala gana, la indicación. Apenas el castaño se quitó de mi campo visual, noté la atenta mirada de Tweek sobre mí. Se veía más nervioso que de costumbre. Alcé mi ceja derecha en señal de pregunta hacia el rubio quien, en seguida, agitó su mano izquierda nerviosamente antes de volver a dirigir su atención al frente.

-Concéntrate-Llamó mi atención McCormick acompañado de un leve codazo en mi brazo derecho- Ya no tan afortunado Tucker-Continuó en un susurro.

-McCormick ¿quiere pasar a revisar los ejercicios de la clase anterior?-Llamó su atención el adulto.

-Realmente no-Respondió nervioso el rubio cenizo.

-Adelante, ahora-Exigió el profesor. Nuevamente, una sonrisa de formó en mi rostro.

* * *

-Hey ¿por qué tanta prisa?-Preguntó Marsh caminando a mi lado.

-Sino te detuvieras a saludar a cada jodida persona en tu camino no te quedarías atrás-Rebatí desinteresado.

-Vamos, ni siquiera sabes cómo llegar al próximo salón-Añadió mi única compañía. Luego de la primera clase me había separado del grupo de Tweek producto de la insistencia de McCormick por ir a desayunar con su grupo, con quienes, a excepción de Marsh, no compartía la siguiente clase.

-Podría averiguarlo-Refuté orgulloso.

-Si no fuera por Kyle ni siquiera sabrías que clase viene-Recordó risueño- Sabes, es extraño verte sin tu chullo.

-A ti también sin tu típico gorrito marica- Bromee.

-Hey, es muy bonito, el tuyo es gay-Rebatió fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Lo que tú digas ma-ri-ca-Agregué dedicándole una mirada altiva.

-Craaaaaaaiiiiiiig- Escuché a una conocida voz tras de mí. Donovan. Continué caminando sin tomar en cuenta sus llamados.

-Hey, creo que te hablan-Comentó el pelinegro.

-Solo ignóralo.

-¡Craiiiig!-Volvió a llamar el chico acompañado del sonido de sus acelerados pasos. No volteé.

-¡Gah! Craig no ngh ignores a Clyde-Exigió Tweek con su inconfundible voz. Me detuve en seco.

-¿Qué dicen? No los escuché bien- Volteé mintiendo. Marsh soltó una risita imitando la acción.

-¡Gah!, creí que ngh nos ignorabas-Habló el rubio sujetando fuertemente la correa de su bolso.

-Craig jamás ignoraría a nadie, va contra su dócil naturaleza-Bromeó el ojiazul.

-¿Nos extrañaste Craig?-Preguntó el castaño. Me quedé en silencio mirándolo fijamente. ¿Mentir o decir la verdad?

-¡Gah! Stan ngh tengo algo que mostrarte-Interrumpió el rubio dirigiendo su mirada al aludido- Te ngh va a interesar mucho

-¡Genial!, vamos al salón-Respondió animado el chico para luego dirigirse a un salón de clases que estaba a unos cuantos pasos, seguido por el atento y feliz rubio. No despegué mi vista del lugar.

-¿Craig? ¿Qué tanto miras?-Preguntó Clyde trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

-Nada- Contesté siguiendo los pasos de Marsh. Quizás, solo quizás, era un poco celoso.

* * *

-¡Ah! Amo tanto los jueves-Comentó el castaño lanzándose sobre su desecha cama- Es tan genial salir temprano de clases.

-Ajá- Comenté quitándome rápidamente la molesta corbata.

-Sabes te noto extraño desde hace un rato-Agregó acompañado de una mirada preocupada mientras abrazaba una gran almohada.

-Solo tengo sueño-Mentí sentándome en el cómodo sillón de la habitación.

-Pero Craaaaiiiig, no puedes dormir, tengo hambre, tenemos que ir a comeeer-Notificó con su habitual tono infantil. Bufé aburrido. Debía seguirle la corriente.

-Oye Clyde-Lo nombré- ¿Por qué Tweek no sale con una chica del internado de tu novia?-Pregunté directamente. La intriga me consumía, además, estaba seguro de que Clyde no sospecharía, era demasiado abierto por no decir estúpido.

-Ah pues…él no tiene esos gustos-Respondió cuidadosamente.

-¿Esos gustos?-Pregunté fingiendo curiosidad. Era obvio que no.

-Ya sabes, le gustan los chicos- Completó.

-Oh- Fingí, toscamente, sorpresa- y…¿Cómo le va? ¿Sale con alguien?

-Pues-Comenzó a responder- Hey ¿por qué tanto interés?-Desvió el tema dirigiéndome una mirada felina- Normalmente no hablas tanto-Añadió sin alejar su interesada mirada. Puta madre, no era tan estúpido como creía.

-Es mi amigo- Contesté sin inmutarme.

-Ah claro…yo lo quiero mucho-Agregó. Reflejé, levemente, confusión en mi rostro al no comprender el punto de sus últimas palabras.

-¿y bien?- Apresuré. No me quedaría con la información a medias a esta altura. Si estaba jodido, lo asumía y ya, de ser el caso lo obligaría a guardar silencio.

-Pues Tweek…-Respondió lentamente ganándose toda mi atención- Tweek sale con Stan Marsh-Contestó antes de cubrir su rostro con la mullida almohada.

-¿Qué?-Cuestioné por reflejo. Debía estar jodiendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no notaste la química hoy? Se llevan tan bien con sus gatitos y perritos que deben salvar y ayudar a toda costa-Continuó con tono poético luego de alejar el objeto de su rostro- Tú no los conoces…no entiendes lo que reflejan sus miradas-Continuó perturbándome a cada segundo más. De cierta forma tenía razón. Desde el encuentro en el pasillo ambos chicos pasaron el resto de las clases juntos.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-Me aseguré.

-Claro que sí. Oh dios, un mensaje de Bebe-Terminó distrayéndose nuevamente mientras revisaba felizmente su celular. Aproveché la distracción para salir de la habitación. Caminé por los amplios pasillos analizando la información ¿Era cierto? Carajo, deseaba que no, pero ¿y si de verdad lo era? El jodido de Stan siempre ha sido demasiado popular por sus cursilerías que "enamoran a cualquiera" como decían siempre las chicas de mi antigua escuela. Si él y Tweek comparten intereses de seguro pasan mucho tiempo junto y…

-Hey ngh Craig-Saludó el sorpresivo rubio posándose a mi lado. Lo miré sin decir palabra. Dios, era tan perfecto. Me gustaba demasiado. Puta madre. De todos aquí ¿Tenía que ser Stan?

-Ngh ¿vas a la cafetería?- Preguntó al no obtener respuesta. Me sentía jodidamente consternado.

-No-Conteste secamente antes de cambiar de rumbo, alejándome del rubio.

-¿Craig?-Me nombró a mis espaldas. Continúe mi camino, evitándolo. Él me gustaba demasiado, de eso estaba seguro, no obstante, tengo un mínimo de moral a respetar. Stan era el único chico por aquí al que le tengo un mínimo de aprecio, aunque no suela admitirlo, es mi amigo y no solo de los que van por ahí arrebatándoles sus amoríos a sus amigos.

Necesitaba estar solo. Tal vez incluso necesitaba cambiar de rumbo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Holo, me digné a actualizar e.e Sí nuestro hermoso Craig tiene un código moral que seguir e.e y es muy vulnerable ante el tema de su amorsh por Tweek. Por si no lo recuerdas el uniforme de los preciosos consta de un blazer y corbata azul, camisa blanca y pantalón de vestir gris y en su momento cuando llegué el frío –corazón- de un chalequito color crema uwu._

 _Estimados e.e ¿Qué prefieren? ¿Que actualice más seguido con capítulos no tan largos o que tarde un poco más y les traiga algo más extenso?_

 _En fin, espero que les guste, muchos saludos para todos y espero saber que les pareció._

 _PD: No me tiren tomates hasta la próxima actualización x,DD ya verán -corazón-_

 **RequeteMiau**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _South Park no me pertenece._

 _ **(Capítulo V)**_

Vagué por un largo rato por los extensos y más alejados pasillos de la escuela. Me sentía jodidamente desafortunado y confundido. En momentos como estos solo deseaba poder escapar de este lugar para poder meditar sin la presión de encontrarme, al doblar en cada esquina, con alguno de los involucrados. Sencillamente quería estar solo.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos por aquí- Habló un chico rubio que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de mi caminando hacia la dirección contraria. El desconocido de aspecto pulcro lucía una desagradable mirada altanera en su rostro. A su lado se encontraba un pelinegro dueño de un extraño color carmín en sus ojos, más alto y descuidado que el primero. Seguí caminando restándole importancia a sus palabras.

-¿El chico nuevo?-Preguntó despreocupadamente el pelinegro mientras la distancia entre nosotros disminuía.

-Te estas metiendo con el sujeto equivocado amigo- Habló el rubio al detenerme tomando mi hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha, sin dirigirme la mirada. Otro loco más.

-Ya déjalo Gregory- Regañó secamente su acompañante. Me zafé del agarre y seguí caminando. No estaba de ánimo para involucrarme en una pelea sin sentido- No es tu problema- Completó el pelinegro a mis espaldas.

-Lo que involucre a Chris es mi problema. Damien.

* * *

-¡AAAAAAAH NO PUEDE SER!- El fuerte grito de mi compañero de habitación me trajo, nuevamente, a la realidad. Esta forma de despertar se estaba haciendo habitual. Bufé irritado cubriendo mi rostro con mi mano izquierda- ¡Craig levántate ahora!- Continuó el castaño lanzándome una almohada en el rostro, la quité y lancé lejos bruscamente.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- Pregunté incorporándome perezosamente. Luego de un día completo sin Clyde ni compañía volver a escuchar su irritante voz no era la mejor manera de comenzar la mañana.

-¡Otra vez se nos hizo tarde!-Respondió con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras abotonaba torpemente su camisa- ¿Qué pasó con Tweek? ¿No llamó hoy?

-Ah…Mi celular se descargó durante la noche-Mentí incómodo observando el aparato electrónico que apagué apropósito la noche anterior. Luego de un largo día de paseos solitarios y encuentros inesperados y desagradables, había tomado la decisión de evitar todo contacto con el rubio.

-¡Carajo Craig! voy a reprobar matemáticas si sigo a este ritmo- Se quejó con tono desesperado el castaño mientras anudaba desastrosamente su corbata. Suspiré cansando antes de dirigirme al baño para alistarme. Sería un largo día.

* * *

-Por lo menos alcanzamos a llegar a la tercera hora- Comentó cansado Clyde una vez finalizada la lección.

-La que te pasaste durmiendo descaradamente-Regañó Broflovski posándose frente a él, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de sus costillas.

-Ky-Kyle hola-Saludó enderezándose rápidamente- Con Craig nos quedamos estudiando hasta taaan tarde que se nos pasó la hora de dormir-Mintió nervioso. Bufé aburrido antes de recoger mis libros y ponerme de pie. No me quedaría a defender a Donovan.

-Kyle no lo molestes, Clyde ya sufre lo suficiente- Pidió sonriente Marsh sumándose al grupo- Hey ¿Cómo estás? Ayer con Tweek te estuvimos llamando pero no nos escuchaste-Preguntó dirigiéndose a mí, trayendo de vuelta parte de los "agradables" sucesos del día anterior.

-Bien-Respondí secamente antes de salir del salón ignorando los reiterados llamados de mis compañeros. Me dirigí hasta la cafetería donde pedí mi almuerzo, esperé impaciente hasta recibirlo para luego salir rápidamente del lugar hacia el patio trasero en busca de las menos cotizadas mesas libres de ese sector. Aun necesitaba estar solo, no Stan, no Tweek y por favor…no Clyde.

-¿De qué escapas muñeco?- Escuché a mis espaldas a la vez que una mano se deslizaba suavemente por mi espalda. McCormick.

-No me toques-Me quejé asqueado.

-Lo siento, lo siento-Se disculpó falsamente tomando asiento frente a mí, dejando su bandeja sobre la mesa- Has estado algo desaparecido.

-¿Qué acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer que acosar al tipo nuevo?-Pregunté con mi tono habitual antes de tomar un bocado.

-Realmente no, eres la sensación del momento-Respondió naturalmente. En respuesta le dirigí una mirada incrédula. Cada día me parecían más extraños.

-¿Qué tal compartir con Clyde?- Preguntó luego de un rato de comer en silencio.

-Subnormal-Contesté tajante.

-Ouch pero ¿sabes? Ese subnormal tiene una novia que ni te imaginas lo buena que está-Comentó acompañado de una expresión lasciva en su rostro.

-Pensé que eras gay-Respondí haciendo memoria de sus habituales y poco privados encuentros con Stotch.

-Soy bi cariño, dispuesto a todo-Confesó a la vez que me giñaba el ojo izquierdo. Formé una expresión de asco en mi rostro- Que cruel, no seas así- Se quejó antes de reír, esta vez, acompañado, de forma menos escandalosa, por mí.

-Eres una puta McCormick-Comenté burlón.

-Que gran descubrimiento el tuyo Tucker-Contestó de la misma forma- Hey por cierto ¿Cómo vas con tu romance?

-No hay nada.

-¿Qué? pero si apenas hace un rato tú…

-Supe de quien se trata y no soy capaz de meterme en eso. Tengo principios- Interrumpí secamente al rubio cenizo.

-Ouch…no creí que te afectaría tanto, digo…tienes pinta de ser cabrón y nada más- Comentó sinceramente antes de beber lentamente de su soda si alejar su atenta mirada de mí.

-Tengo principios- Repetí.

-Que mal y eso que estaba considerando ayudarte, ya sabes, con información y esas cosas-Dijo con un fingido tono despreocupado.

-Pensé que también es tu amigo-Contesté desconfiando ante su repentino cambio.

-Lo es, pero no tan cercano como parece. Tú me agradas más, me gusta los pelinegros- Insinuó nuevamente. Sin decir palabra, le dirigí la seña- Jaja bromeo. Hablando seriamente solo tengo ojos para Butters.

-No lo parece.

-Románticamente hablando- Completó el rubio cenizo- En fin, entonces ya no te servirá saber que el pequeño Tweekers se quedará solo en el instituto este fin de semana, su novio se va sin él y sus amigos también. ¡Oh pobre pequeño rubio paranoico, tendrá tanto miedo!- Terminó de decir dramáticamente alzando su brazo izquierdo a la vez que posaba su mano derecha sobre su pecho.

-Tweekers- Lo nombré inconscientemente. Sentí una fuerte oleada de tentación invadirme, era una jodida oportunidad de oro.

-¿Te interesa no?-Preguntó McCormick posando su mejilla sobre su mano izquierda. De vuelta a la realidad.

-No, no sigas- Corregí secamente recordando a Marsh- Sí vas a seguir con el tema mejor vete a otra mesa. En serio- Aclaré cansado del tema. No podía hacerme dudar ahora.

-Ya tranquilo. Yo solo quiero ser social-Aceptó con un puchero. Continuamos hablando de temas sin mayor relevancia hasta que a McCormick le "urgió" ver a Stotch. Me levanté de la mesa dispuesto a dar un paseo antes de entrar a la siguiente clase, no obstante, para mi mala suerte, a los pocos pasos pude visualizar a los lejos a Stan y Tweek charlando animadamente bajo la sombra de un árbol, rodeados de panfletos y revistas. El rubio tenía una gran sonrisa de emoción en su rostro al igual que el pelinegro. Era innegable, se veían bien y jodidamente felices juntos. Yo no encajaba en ese lugar.

* * *

-Hey Craig ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? No te vimos por la cafetería-Preguntó Token acercándose a mí, vistiendo su uniforme deportivo.

-Por ahí-Contesté desinteresado. El chico no me desagradaba en lo más mínimo pero al ser cercano a Tweek no me convenía estar a su lado por lo menos por un tiempo.

-Tweek estaba preocupado por ti, dice que estas actuando extraño-Comentó demostrando lo acertado de mi decisión.

-Estoy bien, él no me conoce-Mentí y justifiqué luego de unos segundos. Token me dirigió una mirada desconfiada tras mis palabras- ¿Qué?-Cuestioné ante el incómodo silencio.

-Es verdad que no te conocemos hace mucho, en realidad hace nada, pero no somos tan imbéciles como crees. Tweek es muy atento a los demás- Respondió seriamente antes de alejarse junto a un pequeño grupo de alumnos que se estaba formando.

* * *

-Hey Tucker-Llamó Cartman esforzándose por trotar a mi ritmo- Esta vez mira por donde caminas-Se burló haciendo alusión a mi primera clase. Lo ignoré acelerando el paso. Lastimosamente el castaño tenía razón, concentrarme con Tweek frente a mí era jodidamente difícil, no podía dejarlo de mirarlo.

-Vaya vaya-Volvió a decir con esfuerzo el chico obeso, trotando a mi lado- Parece que te gustan las mariquitas rubias. No sé qué tanto le ven a ese fenómeno, todos aquí son unos maricones- Continuó diciendo entrecortadamente- Apuesto a que Tweek no es más que una put…-Finalmente Silencié al castaño dándole un fuerte empujón, haciéndolo caer al piso. Había cruzado el delicado límite de mi paciencia que todos se esforzaban por joder.

-Escúchame bien bola de grasa-Hablé posando mi pie sobre el costado del aludido- No vuelvas a hablar así de él o me conocerás y dudo que tú, marica de mierda, puedas conmigo-Amenacé ejerciendo presión sobre su cuerpo. El tipo estaba a punto de lloriquear.

-Tucker ¿Qué crees que haces?-Preguntó el profesor caminando rápidamente hacia la escena. Todos nos miraban atentamente. Tweek se veía alterado, más de lo usual ¿Dónde estás ahora Marsh? Deberías estar calmándolo- Ve con la directora ahora mismo- Ordenó el mayor poniéndose de cuclillas junto a Cartman.

-Como quiera-Contesté aburrido antes de alejarme lentamente del sitio. Realmente no tenía planeado acatar la orden por lo menos hasta un buen rato más.

Caminé hasta las regaderas, posé mi mano sobre el pomo de la gran puerta metálica donde me detuve al escuchar murmullos y extraños sonidos provenientes del interior.

-Nadie nos podrá encontrar aquí te lo prometo- Escuché la voz de Marsh envuelta en un tono seductor.

-No Stan- Seguido de la voz de ¿Broflovski?

-Kyle te amo-Aseguró el pelinegro. ¿Pero qué carajos? No podía ser. Si iba a respetar su jodida relación él no podía ir por ahí engañando a Tweek. Hijo de puta. Abrí la puerta de golpe revelando a ambos chicos en una pose muy comprometedora. Un pelirrojo muy sonrojado sin su playera y con la mano de Marsh sobre su entrepierna.

-Hijo de la gran puta-Grité al descubrir a los dos chicos.

-¿Pero qué mierda?-Preguntó el pelinegro alejándose del de ojos verdes.

-Sal de aquí Tucker-Exigió avergonzado Broflovski.

-Eres un hijo de perra traidor Marsh-Acusé mientras tomaba al aludido del cuello de su playera y lo estampada contra la pared- Pensé que eras mejor que esto.

-Oye suéltalo-Exigió alarmado el pelirrojo intentado alejarme de el de ojos azules.

-Tú no me toques marica-Dije tajante.

-Hey, ¡ya para!-Exigió Marsh dándome un empujón. Sin esperar más le di un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos.

-Stan-Nombró el de ojos verdes antes de acudir a ayudar al pelinegro- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa Tucker?!

-¿Qué mierda me pasa? Y tienes el descaro de preguntarlo. Puta-Respondí alterado dando un paso hacia el chico.

-No le digas así-Corrigió Marsh dándome nuevamente un fuerte empujón alejándome del pelirrojo, al instante se acercó para tomarme por el cuello de la camisa- No te metas con él, Tucker.

-Tú deja de joder a Tweek-Exigí imitando la acción.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Broflovski a su espalda- Stan ¡¿tienes algo con Tweek?!

-¿Ah?-Preguntó desconcertado el pelinegro aflojando el agarré.

-Admítelo Carajo, sé que sales con Tweek- Repetí encabronado dándole una fuerte sacudida al de ojos azules.

-¿Sales con T-Tweek?- Volvió a preguntar confundido Broflovski.

-¿Qué? ¡NO!- Negó alarmado.

-Eres una mierda Marsh, una verdadera mierda-Declaré antes de soltarlo bruscamente.

-Stan…¿eso no es verdad cierto?-Dijo Broflovski con sus ojos llorosos.

-¡Puta madre! ¿Quieren calmarse los dos? ¡Déjenme hablar maldita seaaaa!-Gritó desesperado el aludido.

-Date prisa-Exigí toscamente fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡Yo no salgo con Tweek! ¿Oyeron? Grábense eso, ¡no tengo ni puta idea de donde sacaste esa idea Craig pero no es cierto!

-y ¿por qué carajos pasas tanto tiempo con él?- Volví a cuestionar.

-¡Vamos a eventos de adopción de animales juntos! somos unos jodidos voluntarios y solo amigos, y, si ya no te parece jodidamente evidente, yo salgo con Kyle-Terminó de decir extendiendo sus brazos en dirección al pelirrojo. Al instante se formó un tenso silencio entre los tres. Me sentía jodidamente confundido, otra vez.

-¿De donde mierda sacaste eso Craig?- Preguntó Marsh rompiendo el silencio luego de unos segundos.

-Donovan me lo dijo…PUTA MADRE-Grité al notar mi gran estupidez.

-¿Y tú le crees a Clyde? ¡él no sabe mentir, empieza a sonreír como imbécil y sus ojos se ven llorosos!- Contestó indignado el de ojos verdes. Hice memoria sobre el momento de la confesión…efectivamente el tipo cubrió su rostro con una almohada. Me había jodido.

-Pensé que eras más inteligente que eso Tucker-Comentó nuevamente Broflovski acercándose a Marsh.

-Puta madre, no los conozco, no tengo idea de cómo son en realidad- Me excusé irritado conmigo mismo- Además me vuelvo tan estúpido cuando…-Me detuve en seco al notar lo expectantes que estaban mis acompañantes. Casi lo confesaba.

-¿Cuándo qué?- Cuestionó interesado el pelinegro.

-Te gusta Tweek- Completó el pelirrojo. Desvié avergonzado mi mirada. Maldito Broflovski.

-¡¿TE GUSTA TWEEK?!- Repitió Stan a todo pulmón.

-¡Ya anda a publicarlo por toda la jodida escuela para la próxima!- Me quejé alzando la voz.

-Oh, carajo, si te gusta-Comentó impactado.

-Sí ¿y qué? Tú no andas por rumbos muy diferentes-Rebatí. Podía sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

-Hmp-Expresó Broflovski desviando la mirada a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pero…yo ni siquiera sospechas que también tú…ya sabes.

-Já ¿y qué te queda a ti?, hace solo unos meses salías con Testaburger- Respondí acompañado de una sonrisa burlona. Que recuerdos.

-Oye no traigas eso de vuelta-Se quejó avergonzado el de ojos azules.

-¿Testaburger?- Repitió Broflovski dirigiéndole su atenta mirada a Marsh.

-No nos desviemos del tema, carajo-Habló nervioso- Craig, Tweek no está disponible- Añadió dedicándome una mirada preocupada.

-No me digas-Contesté irónico mientras rodaba los ojos.

-En serio, no sé si tienes oportunidad amigo.

-Si no eres tú no me aproblema arrebatárselo a quien sea- Contesté seguro.

-Lo dices luego de dejarme la mejilla jodidamente adolorida-Dijo Marsh sobándose la zona afectada.

-Craaaaig ¡ahí estas! hemos estado buscándote-Llamó escandalosamente el recién llegado Clyde.

-TÚ- Dijimos al unísono junto a Marsh.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó confundido el castaño.

-y lo preguntas pedazo de mierda- Respondí a la vez que hacía sonar mis nudillos.

-Sentirás lo que me hizo este cabrón. Clyde-Notificó el pelinegro caminando lentamente hacia el aludido.

-¿Qué? ¡no! Esperen. Era solo una inocente broma. Kyle diles-Respondió nervioso retrocediendo a pequeños y sigilosos pasos.

-No me metas en estos-Contestó despreocupado Broflovski.

-¿Kyle? ¿chicos? No ¡NOOOO!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Holo Holo. Decidí darle prioridad a este fic porque es el que más me gusta y porque no recibo ninguna presión al respecto, no, claro que no ( Ale: e_é espero que seas muuuy feliz como dijiste xd)._

 _Realmente no tengo mucho que decir xD solo quiero flotar._

 _Ah por cierto, no es que Craig odie a Clyde xd le va tomando cariño lentamenteeee pero se muestra de formas súper sutiles -en este cap no por ejemplo- de hecho tengo escenas que he ido sacando donde se muestra más esa parte :c lo agregaré más adelante uwu_

 **RequeteMiau**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ _South Park no me pertenece._

 **Capítulo VI**

Acorralé contra la pared de mi habitación al pequeño rubio, apegando mi cuerpo al suyo, el chico dio un pequeño brinco ante el contacto generando un agradable rose entre nuestros cuerpos, motivándome, indirectamente a seguir. Busqué frenéticamente los labios que por tantos días me quitaron el sueño y llevaron a innumerables confusiones. Era sencillamente perfecto, su nerviosismo lo hacia tan adorable, tan deseable.

-Cra-Craig-Me nombró agitado apenas lo liberé para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué sucede Tweekers?- Cuestioné seductoramente susurrando en su oído provocando nuevamente un respingo de su parte, acto seguido, el rubio sujetó fuertemente mi camisa empuñando sus suaves manos.

-Craig- Repitió escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho- Me ngh gustas- Aseguró sacándome una sonrisa. Lo abracé con fuerza antes de tomar su mentón con mi mano derecha obligándolo a mirarnos fijamente a los ojos.

-No sabes cuanto desee esto-Notifiqué acompañado de una leve sonrisa-También me gustas, desde el primer momento.

-Te amo tanto Craaaaaig-Continuó con otra voz descolocándome en el acto.

-¿Qué?

-Dame un besito-Continuó, al instante sentí una leve presión en mi mejillas, trayéndome a la realidad. Todo era un sueño y me encontraba bajo Kennet McCormick.

-¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?-Pregunté empujándolo bruscamente haciendo que el rubio cenizo cayera al suelo.

-Respondiendo tu romántica declaración-Contestó encogiéndose de hombros con falsa inocencia.

-¿Qué?

-Hablas una que otra cosa dormido Craig-Aclaró poniéndose de pie.

-Carajo-Maldecí. Afortunadamente había sido McCormick quien me escuchó y no Donovan- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?-Indagué al notar la extraña e indeseada presencia del chico de chaqueta naranja y playera blanca.

-Vine a despertarte.

-Es sábado

-Ajá y son las 3 de la tarde

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Tenemos cosas que hacer, cariño- Respondió coqueto sentándose sobre la cama de Clyde.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Cuestioné confundido, McCormick era todo un personaje.

-Voy por Tweek, nos vemos en la sala de películas a las 7-Informó antes de salir alegre de mi habitación. Definitivamente no entendía al chico, pero si me ayudaba a recuperar el contacto con el chico adicto al café no podría ser nada malo y si no me encargaría de que se arrepintiera el resto de su vida. Necesitaba ver a Tweek.

 _Flash Back_

-Hey ¿Cómo te fue?-Preguntó Marsh apenas me vio salir de la oficina del consejero.

-No podré salir de la escuela este fin de semana-Respondí tranquilo.

-Ouch yo solo obtuve detención por la próxima semana-

-Ahí nos veremos.

-¿También?-Cuestionó sorprendido.

-Tú no golpeaste al culón en plena clase- Justifiqué comenzando a caminar por el amplio pasillo.

-¿Golpeaste a Cartman?-Preguntó asombrado siguiéndome el paso.

-Sí, se puso a hablar pendejadas de Tweek.

-Nunca creí verte de esta forma, Craig, es un poco perturbador jaja- Se burló el pelinegro- De todas formas, es una lástima que no puedas salir este fin de semana, hoy iremos a una fiesta genial.

-El próximo será-Respondí sin lograr disimular la sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro. El castigo no podría venirme mejor, si la información de McCormick era cierta, tendría a Tweek para mí solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Uy Tucker, eres toda una fiera enamorada-Bromeó McCormick sentándose a mi lado en el gran sillón del espacio común donde me encontraba viendo televisión- Supe lo de hace un rato con Stan.

-Eres un chismoso, McCormick-Respondí sin despegar mi vista de la pantalla.

-Stan es de mis mejores amigos, obviamente lo sabría-Justificó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No tienes prisa por irte como todos los demás?-Cuestioné al ver como se relajaba en su lugar.

-Digamos que mi presupuesto es un poco limitado como para salir a menudo-Confesó despreocupadamente.

-Ah-Contesté neutral, sin deseos de darle más vueltas al tema y poder ver mi programa tranquilo. En circunstancias habituales, con un compañero de habitación normal, me quedaría viendo la televisión en mi cuarto, pero no, ese compañero era Clyde Donovan y no estaba dispuesto a soportar el escándalo que estaba armando en la habitación al empacar sus pertenencias y lloriquear por sus merecidos moretones.

-¿A sí que ahora nada te impone aprovechar este fin de semana con Tweek? ¿eh?-Preguntó llamando mi atención luego de un rato. Siempre llegábamos a lo mismo.

-¿Va a quedarse solo?-Cuestioné fingiendo desinterés.

-Ajá y puedo ayudarte a sacar provecho de eso-Ofreció acompañado de su habitual sonrisa lasciva.

-¿De qué manera?-Pregunté cuidadosamente. McCormick era extraño, pero al tener tanta información del lugar podría resultarme de ayuda.

-Cállate, culón de mierda- Interrumpió entrando al salón Broflovski, vistiendo ropa casual, acompañado de una ushanka verde.

-Oblígame, puta judía-Contestó Cartman tras de él quien a su vez era seguido por varios de los chicos del instituto.

-Ya no sigan-Pidió cansado Marsh sujetando el puente de su nariz.

-Esto es rutina-Comentó Token de la misma forma.

-Hey-Saludó a los recién llegado el de playera naranja- ¿Ya se van?- Cuestionó fijando su mirada en las mochilas y bolsos de los chicos.

-Sí, el autobús llega en unos minutos por nosotros-Respondió tranquilo Token.

-Ah, dulce libertad-Comentó con falsa nostalgia McCormick, acomodándose en el amplio sillón.

-Ya p-podrás venir con nosotras la próxima vez-Respondió cariñosamente Stotch tomando suavemente la mano del aludido.

-Así será-Aceptó el rubio cenizo antes de depositar un suave beso en la mano del de playera celeste.

-Dejen sus mariconeras para otro momento-Interrumpió el castaño con sobre peso- Solo vamos de paso.

-Butters tiene que despedirse de mi-Contradijo McCormick poniéndose de pie junto al más bajo.

-Ya quiero ver a Bebe-Comentó Donovan cambiando de tema, iniciando así, una serie de conversaciones banales entre los diferentes, y recién formados, grupos. Mientras observaba en silencio, buscaba con la mirada al pequeño rubio paranoico de quien no había sabido nada en varias horas y, para mi pesar, tampoco se encontraba en el salón.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué casualmente hasta Marsh en busca de respuestas. Necesitaba hablar con el rubio y la ansiedad podía conmigo.

-Hey ¿Dónde está Tweek?-Pregunté en voz baja a Stan quien se encontraba hablando con "amistosamente" con el pelirrojo.

-Ah, debe estar en la parte trasera de la escuela-Contestó tranquilamente el pelinegro sujetando suavemente la mano del chico de la ushanka.

-Yo que tú no iría ahora a buscarlo-Sugirió Broflovski.

-¿Por qué?-Cuestioné sin expresar mi interés.

-Si tu plan es seducirlo sin siquiera inmutarte de su novio, entonces deberías esperar a que él se vaya para hacer tus jugadas, no entres en conflicto antes de tiempo, si vas ahora te aseguro que se confrontaran inmediatamente, él tipo no es nada pacífico- Informó con su ya habitual tono de discurso.

-Kyle tiene razón, amigo, no espantes más a Tweek, ya se ha enterado de suficientes peleas tuyas en poco tiempo, debe estar un poco alterado-Apoyó el pelinegro.

-Supongo- Acepté de mala gana. Aunque me sintiera jodidamente celoso tendría que aguantar el deseo de ver al rubio y alejarlo de ese imbécil. La sola idea me hacía sentir incómodo.

-Craig ¡acompáñanos al autobús!-Interrumpió Donovan incorporándose al pequeño grupo.

-¿Qué a ti ya se te olvidó lo de hace un rato?- Cuestionó desconcertado Stan ante la alegre intromisión del castaño.

-Es tarde ¡ya debemos irnos!-Apuró dándonos leves empujoncitos hacia la entrada, logrando acrecentar la confusión que se reflejaba en el rostro del pelinegro.

-Retrasado-Comenté en un susurro al de ojos azules, provocando una sonrisa en el mismo.

Caminamos, haciendo un gran alboroto, hasta llegar a la entrada del instituto frente a la cual esperaba un autobús con el logo del recinto, el que los llevaría hasta el centro de la ciudad. A lo lejos pude visualizar a Tweek, luciendo una extraña mirada y marcado sonrojo.

-Ahí está-Susurró el pelinegro a los pocos segundos dirigiendo su mirada al mismo sector.

-Todavía no es el momento-Recordó Broflovski ante mi silencio.

-Ya lo sé-Acepté molesto sin apartar mi atención del de ojos verdes.

-De todas formas se ve un poco extraño, iré a hablar con él-Anunció Marsh reflejando preocupación en su rostro.

-No tardes-Pidió su "amigo".

-Date prisa, judío marica-Interrumpió Cartman, quitándole la ushanka verde al pelirrojo antes de correr fuera de la estancia seguido por el aludido.

-Vuelve aquí culón-Vociferó cayendo ante la provocación.

-¡Oye, Kyle, espera!…demonios-Expresó el, ignorado, pelinegro- Nos vemos el domingo, Tucker, suerte-Se despidió olvidando el tema anterior, antes de salir a la siga del de ojos verdes.

-Idiotas- Comenté ante la infantil escena. A los pocos segundos el rubio comenzó alejarse en silencio de la entrada.

-¿No te vas a sentir un poco solo sin nosotros?-Preguntó Clyde acercándose a mi seguido de Token.

-Puede que llore toda la noche-Respondí irónicamente.

-Aaaaw-Expresó el de ojos marrón sin captar el verdadero significado.

-Disfruta la paz mientras puedas-Comentó el moreno acompañado de una sonrisa.

-Hey, no me he despedido de Tweek ¿dónde está?-Preguntó el castaño, alternado su mirada hacia distintos sectores.

-Se veía un poco extraño-Respondió Token posando su mirada sobre mí.

-¿Estará enfermo?-Cuestionó alarmado Clyde.

-No, Gregory debe estarlo jodiendo otra vez-Contestó Black reflejando molestia en su voz.

-Ellos no me agradan-Comentó incómodo el de ojos marrón.

-¿A qué se refieren?-Pregunté intrigado.

-El "mejor amigo" del chico con el que sale Tweek no es precisamente un encanto de persona- Aclaró Clyde.

-Realmente ninguno de los dos lo es- Agregó Token.

-Hey, ya debemos irnos Clyde-Recordó un, recién llegado, pelinegro de playera celeste posando su mano sobre el hombro del castaño.

-Ya vamos, Kevin-Afirmó el aludido.

-Encárgate de Tweek-Pidió el de playera morada antes de encaminarse al vehículo.

-Sí y extráñenme mucho- Se despidió el de ojos marrón antes de correr hacía el autobús que estaba pocos segundos de partir, dejando solo a pequeños grupos en la entrada del lugar. Me quedé en silencio observando el camino que el rubio había tomado. Debía retomar la confianza que había ganado antes de decidir alejarme por su falso noviazgo con Marsh. El resto del día pasó sin mayor novedad salvo pequeñas conversaciones con mis compañeros y McCormick siguiéndome a todos lados. A pesar de no volver a ver al rubio, me aseguraría de que al día siguiente fuera diferente. Definitivamente aprovecharía este fin de semana.

 _Fin Flash Back_

Cuando me dirigía a mí, ya habitual, escondite para fumar, pude visualizar al rubio sentando en una banca del jardín, bebiendo café. Dudé unos segundos antes de decidirme a acercarme a él, caminando lentamente.

-Hola-Saludé secamente posándome a su lado, provocando un saltó y gritó instantáneo de parte del chico, quien a su vez, derramó su café sobre mí el cual, afortunadamente, ya estaba tibio.

-Carajo-Comenté por reflejo estirando mi playera negra.

-Oh dios, lo ngh siento, no me ngh golpees como a ¡gah! Cartman-Pidió desesperado a la vez que se ponía de pie bruscamente,

-Hey, no, cálmate-Tranquilicé antes de sentarme en la banca, mostrándole que no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño. A los pocos segundos el chico imitó la acción- Te he notado extraño- Comenté directamente.

-Eso debería ngh decirlo yo.

-Tengo mis motivos- Me defendí.

-Los demás ngh no podemos adivinarlos-Rebatió mirándome fijamente a los ojos revelando preocupación- Stan ngh me dijo ayer por chart lo que te ngh sucedía.

-¿Marsh?

-Sí ngh dijo que extrañabas a tu familia y a ngh ¿Stripe?-Completó dudando en sus últimas palabras.

-Ah…claro que sí-Acepté agachando la cabeza al recordar a mí, ya difunta, mascota de la infancia.

-Lo ngh siento lo de tu castigo, habrías podido ir de visita de ngh no tenerlo.

-No es necesario, digamos que ya es cosa de costumbre- Aclaré la situación aunque el rubio no pudiera comprender el significado real de mis palabras- Ya deberíamos ir a reunirnos con McCormick-Recordé intentado cambiar de tema.

-¡Gah! es verdad, apareció hace un ngh rato en mi cuarto para invitarme ¡gah!-recordó el de ojos verdes.

-Entonces ¿vamos?-Invité poniéndome de pie.

-Ngh no, primero tienes que cambiarte de playera-Rebatió poniéndose serio.

-No es necesario-Negué despreocupado.

-Si no te cambias enfermaras y luego morirás y…

-Okey okey-Lo detuve antes de que pudiera formular una de sus paranoicas teorías- Pero debes acompañarme- Agregué junto a una lasciva sonrisa logrando descolocar al de ojos verdes.

-Kenny ngh de seguro necesita ayuda- Excusó torpemente.

-Entonces me quedaré así y todos morirán junto a mi cuando me enferme.

-GAH está bien- Aceptó antes de desviar la mirada y caminar hacia el edificio seguido por mí. Una vez en mi habitación, comencé a buscar lentamente ropa de cambio, mientras el rubio miraba hacia todas direcciones como si jamás hubiese estado en el lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Cuestioné mirándolo directamente.

-Ngh nada

-Tú…

-Deberíamos ngh darnos prisa-Apresuró interrumpiéndome.

-Si insistes-Acepté comenzado a quitar lentamente mi playera sin dejar de mirar al chico, provocando en él un evidente sonrojo- ¿Qué?- Cuestioné recogiendo la prenda hasta la altura de las costillas.

-N-Nada-Repitió desviando la mirada. Solté una risita en respuesta. Era tan adorable.

-Oh, Tucker-Interrumpió el rubio cenizo abriendo la puerta de repente- ¿vas a comenzar a divertirte sin mí?-Agregó acercándose seductoramente a mí.

-Aléjate de mí, carajo-Ordené acelerando mis movimientos para acomodar rápidamente la playera limpia.

-¡Gah! Kenny-Lo nombró Tweek en tono de regaño.

-Okey, okey, los estuve buscando, tenemos toda una noche por delante-Notificó cruzando su brazo derecho por sobre los hombros del de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué ngh haremos?- Cuestionó nervioso Tweek.

-Es una sorpresa-Respondió malicioso McCormick.

-¡GAH! Odio las sorpresas

-Esta tarde o temprano te gustará-Aclaró dándole pequeños empujoncitos fuera de la habitación al aludido, obligándolo a salir, antes de voltear hacia mí- Y sobre todo a ti Craig.

Fue lo último que dijo el rubio cenizo antes de dirigirse emocionado al punto de encuentro, seguido por mí. Algo se traía entre manos y estaba más que dispuesto a averiguar que era. Después de todo, si relacionaba con Tweek, de seguro sería más que satisfactorio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar xD espero que aún lo recuerden jaja, espero lograr actualizar más seguido ya que a pesar de que la universidad me tiene muy cansada y ocupada, estoy muy motivada con avanzar este fic e.e Saludos –corazones por mil-_

 _Mensaje de amorsh, si quiere no lo lea_ : _Para mí estimado Craig e.e SUPERA ESTO!, subí igual el cap que querías xD aunque realmente fue gracias a ti por presionarme a escribir hoy jaja. Gracias por aguantar al Tweek más mañoso, flojo y celoso del mundo xD aunque claro todo se compensa porque soy un ser de luz muy regalón (¿? Xd_

 **RequeteMiau**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ _South Park no me pertenece._

 _ **(Capítulo VII)**_

-¡Gah! Mi termo ngh oh dios necesito café-Informó alterado el de camisa verde oliva a pocos pasos del punto de encuentro al que nos arrastraba McCormick.

-¿No puedes esperar un par de horas?-Cuestionó el de ojos celestes.

-¡Jamás! Ngh-Vociferó en respuesta el aludido empuñando fuertemente sus manos.

-Vamos a la cafetería-Ofrecí al instante. No privaría al chico de su evidente adicción.

-S-Si ngh-Aceptó animado.

-Volvemos en un rato-Notifiqué al desconcertado rubio cenizo.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si los he estado siguiendo todo el jodido día!-Se quejó el mismo.

-Tweek necesita su café-Justifique de forma desinteresada.

-Bien, pero no tarden o iré por ustedes-Pidió dando un ligero suspiro- tengo todo fríamente calculado para hoy-Agregó volviendo a dedicarnos una sonrisa ladina.

-¡Gah!-Gritó el de ojos verdes en respuesta.

-Sí, sí, como digas-Acepté restándole importancia, a la vez que agitaba mi mano derecha y me alejaba del lugar, seguido por Tweek.

-Gracias por ngh acompañarme-Dijo caminando a mi lado el de ojos verdes.

-No hay de que.

-¿También te ngh gusta el café?-Preguntó dedicándome una mirada curiosa.

-Podría decirse que me ha estado empezando a fascinar-Confesé mirándolo de reojo.

-¡Gah! Es ngh genial, podríamos ir ngh junto a un lugar- Añadió sonriente.

-¿A dónde?-Cuestioné disimulando mi interés por la invitación del chico. Podríamos ir al lugar más aburrido del mundo y me sentiría más que bien solo por estar a su lado.

-En unos ngh pocos días se hará ngh un gran evento solo de café, necesito ngh ir y hasta ahora nadie está interesado-Contestó emocionado, casi podría decirse que su mirada tenía un brillo especial.

-Suena bien, en realidad me urge probar un tipo especial de café-Confesé insinuando mis verdaderas intenciones.

-¿De ngh cuál hablas?-Preguntó curioso, inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia la izquierda.

-Es un secreto-Sentencié deteniéndome, a la vez que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y le dedicaba una sonrisa ladina.

-No me ngh gusta los secretos-Se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

-No importa-Respondí retomando el paso.

-¡Gah! Dímelo-Insistió siguiéndome.

-No-Negué intentando contener mis crecientes ganas de reír.

-Puedo ngh ayudarte a conseguirlo-Afirmó.

-De eso estoy seguro-Aseguré soltando finalmente una risita.

-Entonces ngh ¡¿por qué no me lo gah cuentas?!-Cuestionó levemente alterado.

-Porque no.

-¡Gah! ¡No soporta la ngh incertidumbre!-Vociferó apretando fuertemente sus pequeños puños.

-En algún momento te lo diré-Aseguré tomando el pomo de acceso a la cafetería- Pero ese día no será hoy-Añadí dedicándole una sonrisa burlona a la vez que abría la puerta, haciéndome a un lado para que entrara primero- Adelante.

-No me ngh agradas-Respondió inflando las mejillas a la vez que aceptaba mi invitación.

-Puedo cambiar eso con unos cuantos cafés-Afirmé triunfal mientras seguía al chico a la barra.

-No soy un ngh tipo fácil-Respondió jugando antes de dirigirse a la encargada y pedir su orden- ¿No quieres ngh un café, Craig?

-Paso-Contesté intentando ocultar mi expresión de sorpresa- ¿De verdad vas a tomar todo eso?- Cuestioné mientras el chico pagaba la cifra correspondiente a 4 cafés grandes.

-Claro que ngh sí, no es nada, además no sabes ngh cuanto tiempo Kenny nos retendrá, debo estar preparado-Argumentó restándole importancia.

-Es verdad-Acepté dudoso- Hey, hay algo que necesito hacer antes de volver con McCormick.

-¿Qué ngh cosa? Kenny dijo que nos ngh diéramos prisa-Cuestionó sin dejar de mirar cada movimiento de la mujer que preparaba su preciada bebida amarga.

-Solo acompáñame.

* * *

-En serio necesita esto-Confesé luego de expulsar el humo del cigarro.

-¿Desde cuándo ngh vienes aquí?-Cuestionó incómodo, sentándose frente a mí.

-Pues, desde el primer día, aquí te conocí de hecho-Aclaré haciendo memoria.

-¿Qu-qué?-Preguntó sin disimular la confusión en su rostro.

-¿Qué ya no lo recuerdas? Soy el asesino serial-Agregué imitando la acción del rubio.

-¡Gah! Es cierto.

-¿A qué venías ese día?

-Debía ngh reunirme con alguien-Contestó desviando su mirada hacia el final del pequeño callejón.

-Ah-Contesté monótono sabiendo lo que eso significaba- Deberías empezar a venir conmigo- Ofrecí a los segundos, ignorando la desagradable realidad que se ocultaban tras sus palabras.

-No creo que ngh sea conveniente-Confesó inquieto antes de darle un gran sorbo a su café.

-¿Por qué?- Indagué mirándolo atentamente, recibiendo en respuesta la silenciosa mirada del rubio.

-Porque no-Contestó al rato acompañado de una leve sonrisa, haciendo alusión a mi anterior respuesta.

-Okey-Acepté correspondiendo el gesto, dando las últimas caladas a mi cigarrillo. No insistiría por ahora, debía aprovechar este fin de semana y no lo lograría incomodándolo.

* * *

-Al fin se dignan a llegar-Dijo el rubio cenizo quien nos esperaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del punto de encuentro- ¿se divirtieron haciendo esperar a su querido amigo Kenny?-Cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo ngh siento-Se disculpó rápidamente Tweek, mientras que, por mi parte, solo le dediqué la habitual seña Tucker.

-Como sea-Aceptó luego de soltar un suspiro- Los chicos los están esperando-Aseguró sonriente animándonos a entrar al salón.

-¿Y bien que se supone que haremos?-Cuestioné una vez en el espacio común donde se encontraban un par de chicos con los que compartía algunas clases.

-Pues tengo preparada una gran sorpresa que a Tweek le encantará-Respondió tomando los vasos térmicos que sostenía el rubio paranoico, dejándolos en la mesita de centro.

-Jesucristo-Respondió dando pequeños tirones a su camisa verde oliva.

-Ajá, un ciclo completo de películas de terror para mi rubio favorito-Confesó cruzando su brazo derecho sobre los hombros del aludido, quien en seguida soltó un grito acompañando de un respingo.

-Pensé que ese era Butters-Comenté al instante con mi habitual tono monótono, el cual no hacía juego con la mirada cargada de rencor, que le dedicaba al de chaqueta naranja.

-Mi segundo rubio favorito-Aclaró alejándose del chico, luciendo una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

-¡GAH! Oh ngh dios yo no puedo ver ngh eso-Advirtió comenzando a jalar, con más energía, su camisa.

-Claroo que siii-Refutó alegre McCormick.

-Hey ¿les falta mucho?-Apresuró aburrido el chico mexicano quien se encontraba descansando en un sillón individual.

-Me voy ngh de aquí, odio las gah películas de terror ¡no quiero invocar al diablo!-Notificó alarmado el rubio, alzando la voz en sus últimas palabras.

-Eso no va a pasar-Contradije intentando contener la risa ante la alocada suposición.

-¿Cómo estas tan ngh seguro, Craig?- Cuestionó desafiante.

-Pues porque él se encargará de protegerte durante toda película-Respondió el rubio cenizo dándome un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Qué?-Cuestioné por reflejo.

-¡Gah! Eso nos es ngh suficiente-Negó.

-Hey-Me quejé al instante, ante la falta de confianza que me demostraba el rubio frente sus imaginarios temores.

-Vamos Tweek, todo estará bien, estaremos a tu lado y Craig será tu guardaespaldas de gnomos-Insistió el rubio cenizo dándole pequeños empujoncitos al rubio hacia el sillón principal.

-¡Eso es demasiada presión!-Comentó siguiendo la indicación de McCormick.

-Craig se encargará ¿No es cierto?-Repitió dirigiéndome una mirada cómplice.

-Ni un puto gnomo cruzará esa puerta-Aseguré, sentándome junto al de ojos verdes, sin estar seguro a que se referían con los famosos gnomos, de igual forma, tampoco importaba, si eso le daba seguridad al Tweek.

-O-Ok-Aceptó tímidamente.

-Ahora que al fin estamos todos ¡Comencemos! Pip, las luces-Ordenó McCormick, recibiendo una mirada seria del aludido- ¿por favor?-Agregó cansado.

-Por supuesto-Aceptó sonriente, cumpliendo la petición, a la vez que David le daba reproducir a la película.

* * *

-¡AGH!

-¡Puta madre!

-Jaja, la motosierra siempre fiel ¿Vieron eso chicos? Fue genial…oh-Preguntó McCormick volteando a vernos a Tweek y a mí. Me encontraba sobando mi costado izquierdo por el fuerte codazo que había recibido de parte del rubio tras una escena fuerte.

-Ya no puedo ngh seguir con esto-Declaró el chico, poniéndose bruscamente de pie- Lo siento ngh mucho Craig.

-No te preocupes, desde el quinto ya comenzaba a acostumbrarme-Mentí burlón.

-No creo que debas forzarte a seguir viendo esto si no quieres-Surgió el chico mexicano antes de darle un sorbo a su gaseosa.

-Es solo fantasíaaaa-Recordó el de ojos celestes alzando, exasperado, sus brazos- Muy sangrienta fantasía-Agregó en un susurro.

-Los gnomos me mataran ngh de la misma forma-Fantaseo Tweek, alternando su mirada hacia cada esquina del salón.

-¿Existen motosierras de ese tamaño?- Cuestionó McCormick alzando su ceja derecha.

-Es verdad, ya fue suficiente-Interrumpí molesto, dirigiéndole una mirada ácida al rubio cenizo.

-Está bien, está bien ¿Quieren ver algo más rosa?-Ofreció pausando la imagen.

-Oh, tengo unas cuantas películas que les encantarían-Confesó con extraña emoción el chico inglés.

-Eeeh pasemos de esas-Negó McCormick, poco convencido.

-Necesito más ngh café-Comentó el de camisa verde oliva jalando la misma.

-Ya sé, deberías….-Estaba a punto de sugerir David, antes de ser interrumpido por el l chirrido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente, haciéndonos enmudecer y dirigir nuestra atención hacia la misma, al instante.

-GAAAAH ¡Ya están aquí!-Gritó Tweek inmediatamente, jalando su alborotado cabello. Al mismo tiempo me puse de pie junto a él, tomando su brazo derecho para evitar que continuara autolesionándose.

-¿Pero qué mierda les pasa?-Apareció el mismo chico pelinegro de ojos carmín con el que me había encontrado hace unos días, encendiendo la luz de la habitación.

-Aaah mis ojos-Se quejó McCormick al igual que los demás, producto del repentino y muy irritante cambio de iluminación.

-Damien-Saludó el rubio de anticuada vestimenta, poniéndose de pie.

-Hola Pip-Contestó desinteresado.

-¿Vienes a unirte a la diversión?-Preguntó McCormick posando sus brazo derecho sobre su frente para evitar el exceso de brillo.

-No realmente-Contestó inexpresivo el recién llegado.

-Entonces deja de joder-Contesté soltando a Tweek y dedicándole la seña.

-Hmp-Musitó antes de desviar su mirada hacia el de cabello alborotado- Vengo por ti, Tweek.

-¿Por mí? Oh ngh dios.

-Tengo un mensaje para ti, nada del otro mundo, vamos-Afirmó captando la atención de todos.

-Ok-okey ngh-Aceptó acercándose tímidamente al chico de ojos carmín.

-Se los devuelvo al rato-Afirmó antes de cerrar la puerta tras él y el rubio.

-Maldito jode planes-Masculló McCormick tomando un gran puñado de palomitas de maíz.

-Ya me voy-Notifiqué, acercándome a la mesita de centro y apropiándome de una lata de soda aun sellada.

-¿Qué? aún podemos hacer mucho juntos-Ofreció el de ojos celestes.

-Paso- Conteste acercándome a la puerta.

-Todo porque no tengo los ojos verdes y amo el café-Comentó recostándose dramáticamente sobre el, ahora vacío, sillón principal. Sin mediar palabra le dirigí la seña a los presentes y salí del espacio común, dirigiéndome a mi solitaria habitación. Me recosté en mi cama, tomé mi celular y comencé a revisar los últimos acontecimientos para pasar el rato, intercambiando, además, algunas palabras con mi hermana menor. Lo único que extrañaba de ese pequeño pueblo montañés era a mí ya no tan pequeña hermana, que seguía siendo tan grosera y malcriada como siempre. Toda una Tucker.

Al rato me acerqué a la ventana, la abrí y senté al borde de la misma para poder fumar y olvidar las últimas palabras intercambiadas con la menor.

Disfruté por un buen rato de la soledad y el silencio que la ausencia de Clyde regalaba, además de la agradable vista nocturna que el jardín del campus ofrecía. No obstante el ambiente se vio interrumpido por unos rápidos y fuertes toques a mi puerta.

-¿Craig?-Llamó una conocida voz desde la entrada de mi habitación. Voltee lentamente hasta poder contemplar como el pequeño rubio asomaba su rostro y escondía el resto de su cuerpo tras la puerta.

-¿Tweek?-Nombré en respuesta, poniéndome de pie.

-¿Puedo ngh pa-pasar?-Preguntó sin disimular sus nervios, los cuales se reflejaban en los constantes movimientos de sus ansiosas manos.

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede?-Cuestioné al instante.

-Yo…ngh…gah- Intentó formular sin éxito.

-¿Tienes miedo por las películas?-Completé mirándolo fijamente. Estaba seguro de que el chico no sería capaz de ignorar semejante cantidad de escenas violentas.

-Claro que ngh no-Mintió jalando su camisa.

-Entonces no tendrás problema en que apague la luz-Dije alzando mi ceja derecha y dando un paso hacia el interruptor.

-¡Gah! ¡NO!-Vociferó.

-Puedes quedarte-Comenté asumiendo que tenía la razón y que el chico no querría pasar el rato a solas en su habitación, formulando una y otra vez locas teorías.

-Gracias ngh, no encontré a Kenny, ni a Pip, ni a ¡gah! nadie en sus ngh cuartos-Comentó.

-Así que soy tu última opción-Comenté, sentándome en la cama de Clyde.

-Algo ngh así-Aceptó luciendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- Además, tu ngh dijiste que podías con los ¡gah! Gnomos, esos cabrones-Agregó susurrando la última parte.

-Supongo que sí-Contesté levemente confundido por la insistencia de esas criaturas en la conversación- ¿y tu café?-Indagué al no verlo portar ningún vaso térmico como de costumbre.

-Tengo un par de termos en mi mochila-Respondió dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que le daba suaves palmadas al objeto en cuestión.

-Ah-Contesté de forma monótona. A pesar de su sonrisa podía notar que estaba un poco tensó y parecía ir más allá de las famosas películas de terror- ¿Quieres jugar?-Ofrecí intentando distraerlo.

-Sí ngh cualquier cosa que gah no sea de zombis-Aceptó sentándose frente al televisor.

Al poco rato ya habíamos conseguido relajarnos y generar un buen ambiente. Tweek jugaba con su desplante usual. Sus jodidos nervios a mil por hora lo hacía un jodido campeón en los videojuegos gracias a sus reacciones inmediatas.

-Soy el jodido ngh amo-Celebró alzando el control.

-Dios…-Comenté resignado a no obtener una victoria.

-Debería ngh darte clases-Ofreció triunfal.

-No es necesario, ya conozco tu secreto-Rebatí mirando con recelo uno de sus termos- Que mierda-Comenté al notar como de un segundo a otro, nos encontrábamos entre las penumbras de mi cuarto. De la misma forma, el grito de Tweek no se hizo esperar.

-¡Gah! mierda ¡¿qué está ngh pasando?! Craig, vienen por nosotros ¡gah! Craig nos van a matar-Vociferó a toda velocidad, claramente desesperado.

-Un apagón-Comenté, lo obvio, para mí mismo.

-¡No quiero ngh morir!-Continuó gritando el chico a mi lado.

-Tranquilo-Pedí posando mi mano sobre la suya, mientras que con la libre buscaba mi celular.

-¡Gah!-Exclamó agitándose bruscamente ante el contacto.

-Solo soy yo-Dije iluminando levemente la habitación con la linterna del aparato.

-Craig…no quiero ngh morir-Repitió bajando el tono de su voz y apretando fuertemente mi mano, a un punto casi doloroso. Su rostro y cuerpo reflejaba todo el pánico que la situación le causaba.

-Va a estar todo bien-Consolé- Estoy casi seguro de que se trata-Dije haciendo alusión a McCormick.

-¡Un asesino en ngh serie!-Completó sin dejar de tiritar.

-No…-Negué antes de ponerme de pie-Espera aquí.

-¡Gah! ¿A dónde ngh vas?-Cuestionó al instante, imitando la acción.

-A ver qué carajos pasó-Respondí, sintiendo como el chico se aferraba fuertemente a la tela de la espalda de mi chaqueta.

-No te ngh vayas-Pidió- Siempre ngh mueren primero los que se separan, aunque el primero será ngh Kenny por ser la puta, oh dios ngh Kenny-Agregó rápidamente.

-Solo voy a dar una vuelta por el instituto, nada va a pasar-Insistí-Además de seguro solo fue un tonto corte y la luz volverá en cosa de minutos-Completé.

-No ngh-Negó al instante.

-Está bien-Concedí suspirando resignado. Dejé mi celular en un punto fijo donde iluminará la mayor parte del cuarto antes de acercarme asegurar la ventana y luego la puerta, seguido de la atenta y curiosa mirada del rubio- Así nadie podrá entrar ¿no?-Pregunté mirándolo directamente.

-S-sí, gracias-Susurró sin dejar de tiritar.

-Tweekers-Lo nombré preocupado al notar como, a pesar de la seguridad, el chico no lograba volver a su estado nervioso de costumbre y seguía al límite. Estaba seguro que esta era solo una tonta broma de McCormick, no obstante, Tweek no se sentiría seguro ni aunque el mismo imbécil se lo confirmara. Suspiré nuevamente antes de acércame a mi mesita de noche, abrí el cajón de la misma y saqué de ella uno de mis objetos más preciados.

-Oh dios, ¿Qué haces ngh? ¿Qué tienes ahí?-Formuló alterado. Probablemente en su mente la idea de que yo era el asesino ya estaba a mil por hora, no obstante, caminé lentamente hacía él, mostrándole que solo se trataba de una inofensiva prenda de vestir- ¿Qué es ngh eso?-Insistió.

-Mi chullo azul, te lo presto-Contesté posando sobre su alborotado cabello la prenda- Sé que no lo vas a entender aún pero esta cosa-Completé jalando los dos extremos del objeto-es muy importante para mí, solo yo lo había usado hasta hoy, es tuyo por esta noche-Confesé intentando transmitir la seriedad de mis palabras- Tal vez no me creas si te digo que nada está pasando allí afuera, pero si te puedo asegurar, y debes creerme, que te protegeré de ahora en adelante, Tweekers- Terminé de decir sin desligar en ningún momento nuestras miradas. Podía sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

-Estas ngh loco-Comento desviando, tímidamente, su vista hacia la pared.

-Lo sé, aunque no eres el mejor para decir eso-Agregué riendo a la vez que me alejaba para recostarme en mi cama, quería evitar que el chico notara la expresión que se había formado en mi rostro, ya había tenido suficiente cursilería por hoy, o eso creí, hasta que sentí al chico posarse a mi lado.

-No quiero ngh morir-Insistió, acomodándose más cerca de mí.

-No dejaría que eso pasara-Dije acurrucándolo contra mi pecho, sentí como su cuerpo se tensó ante el contacto, no obstante, a los minutos comenzó a ceder- ¿Mejor?-Susurré.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Chininiiiin. Volví. Todo por mi Craig salvaje insistente xd. Me demoré un mooooontón en hacer este cap, espero que para el próximo no tarde tanto :cccccc ojalá les guste :B que ya se vienen el conflicto –yo solo quiero ver el mundo arder c,:- Saludos c:_

 **RequeteMiau**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_ _: South Park no me pertence._

 _ **(Capítulo VIII)**_

Me gustaría pensar que la escena duró más tiempo, no obstante, muy a mi pesar, no pasé ni ocho minutos con el chico antes de que comenzaran a sonar unos extraños rasguños en la puerta.

-¿Qué ngh mierda es eso?-Cuestionó Tweek haciéndome bruscamente a un lado.

-¿Ah?-Pregunté intentando ganarle al sueño que me había invadido hace algunos segundos.

-Alguien ¡gah! Estuvo en la puerta-Volvió a decir sin dejar de temblar.

-No creo que…-Callé al instante al volver a oír el ruido que Tweek mencionada. Antes de que el chico pudiera volver a gritar y formular sus teorías, cubrí su boca con mis manos. Esto se terminaba aquí.

-Si quieres vivir guarda silencio-Exageré en voz baja para cumplir mi propósito. En respuesta el chico asintió rápidamente sin dejar de temblar.

-Bien-Dije levantándome lentamente de la cama y dando un par de pasos hacia la puerta de la misma forma. Me detuve en seco al volver a escuchar el sonido.

-Cr-Craig-Pronunció en voz baja el chico a mis espaldas, aferrando fuertemente sus manos a mi chaqueta.

-Estoy seguro de algo-Dije para mí mismo retomando el rumbo hacia la entrada- y se va a terminar…-Agregué al escuchar como se forzaba la perrilla bruscamente- Ahora-Añadí antes de quitar el pestillo rápidamente, abrir la puerta de la misma forma, dejando caer, junto al movimiento de la misma, a Kenny McCormick.

-¡GAH! ¡Asesino!-Gritó Tweek inmediatamente, a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre el rubio cenizo y comenzaba a atacarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello, como él, claramente, así creía.

-¡Ah! Quítate-Gritó el chico-Ayúdame, hombre-Pidió intentando controlar los frenéticos movimientos del de ojos verdes.

-Te lo mereces-Agregué riendo, a la vez que alumbraba la escena con la linterna de mi celular. Dios, moría por grabar esto.

-Tweek, soy Kenny-Gritó McCormick aprovechando el resplandor, el cual delató su inusual vestimenta, el chico había abandonado su conjunto naranja por uno de color negro, además de sangre falsa espaciada por su cuello. De seguro esperaba que saliéramos del cuarto para montar toda una escena.

-¡Gah! Kenny ¡¿Por qué?!-Reaccionó al fin el de ojos verdes, deteniendo sus golpes.

-Mierda, Tweek era solo una broma-Se justificó el rubio cenizo sobando su mejilla derecha.

-Imbécil-Agregué sin dejar de reír. Semejante golpiza no podría haber sido mejor. Tweek Tweak definitivamente tenía un brutal talento oculto.

-Ngh infeliz-Insultó librando al contrario, poniéndose de pie.

-Yo solo quería ayudar-Se justificó adolorido el de ojos celestes, sentándose torpemente- ¿Qué acaso no se divirtieron?

-¿Ayudar con ngh que?-Cuestionó confundido Tweek.

-Con su…eh ya sabes-Formuló indeciso McCormick dirigiéndome una mirada nerviosa.

-¿Con la película de terror que quiere filmar Butters? Lo mencionaste hace unos días-Completé con mi habitual tono estoico.

-Sí y ya sabes, el terror real lo hace todo mejor-Siguió intentando sonar casual, lo cual no logró.

-¡Gah! Imbéciles-Repitió Tweek molesto. No obstante, sus temblores habían disminuido considerablemente.

-¿Podemos decir que funcionó?-Preguntó McCormick, dedicándome una mirada cómplice.

-Ya levántate, marica y quítate eso-Apresuré ignorando su pregunta, dándole una pequeña patada.

-Eres un mal agradecido, Craig-Lloriqueó dramático el rubio cenizo, haciendo caso a la orden.

-Mejor ve a reponer la luz, imbécil-Contesté dirigiéndole la seña. A pesar de eso, en el fondo si me sentía agradecido de su broma ya que, gracias a la misma, pude disfrutar de una cercanía con Tweek que, a estas alturas, no hubiera sido posible de otra forma. Bendito Kenny, benditos miedos explosivos del chico. Me sentía un hijo de puta, pero uno muy feliz.

-Si si-Dijo agitando perezosamente su mano derecha, saliendo de la habitación y encaminándose por el largo pasillo.

-Tal vez ngh me pasé-Comentó el rubio, al ver como el chico se alejaba del lugar, sin dejar de quejarse y sobar su cuerpo, gracias a sus golpes.

-No olvides como te hizo sentir en estas horas, Tweek-Recordé secamente, escondiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi tradicional chaqueta azul.

-Es ngh verdad ¡agh!-Agregó mirándome directamente, no obstante, a los segundos la expresión de molestia de su rostro se transformó en una de incomodidad.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Cuestioné al notar como, además, su cuerpo se tensaba nuevamente.

-Voy por mis ngh cosas-Contestó evitando mi pregunta y mi mirada, escabulléndose dentro de la habitación. Me detuve en el marco de la puerta para observarlo ir por sus pertenencias a la vez que lo ayudaba iluminando la zona con mi celular.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte-Ofrecí intentando sonar desinteresado, con la esperanza de que el chico siguiera desconfiando del lugar.

-No es ngh necesario-Respondió a los segundos, acomodando sus termos en la mochila azul- Ya no tengo ngh miedo-Completó cabizbajo. Me quedé en silencio observando su repentino cambio, hace pocos minutos había logrado sentirse a gusto conmigo, luego descontrolado defendiéndose de Kenny y ahora, solo parecía querer escapar lo más lejos posible. Su cuerpo lo delataba como de seguro ni siquiera podría imaginar.

-Como quieras-Contesté a los segundos intentando ocultar mi decepción, a pesar de saber que no podía ilusionarme por una situación que se dio producto del pánico. Era un imbécil, uno que ya sospechaba hacía donde iba el asunto.

A los pocos segundos desvié mi mirada hacia el techo penas el suministro eléctrico volvió a la estancia.

-Que eficiente puede ser McCormick-Comenté intentado distraer al chico de sus pensamientos. No obstante, él solo se limitó a apagar la linterna de su celular y encaminarse hacia el pasillo.

-Ya me ngh voy-Notificó en voz baja una vez fuera del cuarto.

-Te acompaño-Ofrecí comenzando a caminar.

-No es ngh necesario-Refutó siguiéndome el paso, mientras que con sus pálidas manos, apretaba fuertemente su mochila.

-Ya estoy aquí-Argumenté sin detenerme. Mientras caminábamos en silencio, observaba de reojo la actitud del rubio, la cual, con cada segundo que pasaba, no hacía más que confirmarme su brusco cambio de actitud, provocando una creciente inquietud en mi interior.

Apenas llegamos a su cuarto, sacó torpemente sus llaves y abrió la puerta rápidamente, luego se posó tímidamente bajo el marco de la misma.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunté al ver como jalaba su camisa y continuaba evitando mi mirada.

-Si ngh-Respondió.

-Tú…quieres-Intenté formular, no obstante, me quedé en silencio al notar como el chico se quitaba mi chullo y lo dejaba en mi mano derecha.

-Lo siento, Craig-Declaró acompañado de una mirada triste, antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto. Dejándome atónito en el lugar.

Finalmente, terminó de confirmar mis sospechas. Todo no fue más que una ilusión producto de las circunstancias, la cual supe disfrutar sin considerar los futuros sentimientos y repercusiones que estas acciones traerían consigo en la vida del rubio.

Sus últimas palabras me explicaban y abrían un mundo.

Desearía no entender su significado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Creo que otra vez aplacé el conflicto salvaje, pero esto era necesario xd._

 **RequeteMiau**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer** : South Park no me pertenece._

 **(Capítulo IX)**

-Hey-Llamé reposando mi frente contra su puerta-Tweekers-Susurré cerrando mis ojos-También lo siento-Completé luego de unos segundos, a pesar de saber que no obtendría respuesta.

* * *

-Creo que ya se acerca el invierno-Comentó Clyde frotando sus manos luego de envolver su cuello con una bufanda roja.- Tan frío como tu corazón- Bromeó luciendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la cual solo se acrecentó ante la seña obscena que le dediqué.-Ya debemos irnos-Agregó tomando su mochila.

-No podemos desperdiciar el milagro de que hayas logrado despertar por tu propia cuenta-Comenté imitando la acción.

-Y un día lunes-Continuó abriendo la puerta- Hey ¿Qué esperas?-Cuestionó ya desde el pasillo.

-Olvidé algo-Respondí fijando mi mirada en mi mesita de noche, me acerqué a ella, saqué mi chullo azul del pequeño cajón y posé la prenda al instante sobre mi cabeza-Ya está-Notifiqué saliendo del cuarto.

-Woooo ¿Qué es eso? ¡Yo quiero uno igual!-Dijo emocionado mientras yo cerraba la habitación.

-Un chullo-Respondí secamente.

-¿Me lo prestas? Vamos, vamos, di que sí-Preguntó revoloteando a mi alrededor a la vez que avanzábamos por el pasillo, dirigiéndonos a nuestra primera clase de la semana.

-No-Respondí haciéndolo a un lado, no obstante, no se detuvo, como era de esperarse, insistió hasta que nos adentramos al salón de clases. Ya comenzaba a acostumbrarme al energético castaño, quien, la noche anterior, insistía en narrarme cada minuto de su fin de semana.

-¿A qué se debe este milagro?-Preguntó McCormick sentado sobre uno de los primeros pupitres del salón, acompañado de Stoch quien estaba de pie frente a él.

-Bebe me inspira a ser mejor-Respondió melancólico el castaño posando su mano derecha en su pecho- ¿Ya les he dicho que esta bufanda fue un obsequio de su parte?-Agregó acariciando la prenda.

-Aaaw, sí, como veinte veces-Respondió, falsamente conmovido, el rubio cenizo- ¿y qué trae puesto nuestro guapo romeo el día de hoy?-Volvió a cuestionar, bajando de la mesa y acercándose a mí- Dios ¡está cosa podría hacerte volar en cualquier momento!-Exclamó sujetando ambos extremos de mi chullo y alzándolos sucesivamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunté ácidamente alejando sus manos de la prenda.

-Kenny no deberías hacer eso-Sugirió Stotch frotando sus nudillos luego de acercarse a la escena- Yo creo que se te ve muy bien, amigo-Comentó de la misma forma.

-Eso no es justo, me estás haciendo sentir celoso, Butters-Confesó caprichosamente el rubio cenizo haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

-A ti se te vería mejor, Kenny-Comentó risueño el aludido siendo abrazado por el contrario.

-Aaaw lo sé-Aceptó McCormick.

-Aaaaw-Coreo Clyde. No me cansaré de decirlo, son un grupo de anormales.

-Hey, Tucker, no puedes usar eso junto al uniforme-Habló Broflovski incorporándose al grupo.

-No me importa-Respondí al instante dirigiéndole la seña.

-No puedes hacer lo que se te de la g…

-Craig, viniste con tu chullo-Interrumpió Marsh entrando al salón y uniéndose al grupo-Ah, yo también empezaré a usar el mío, lo extraño mucho-Comentó risueño. Al instante todos dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia el pelirrojo.

-Tal vez no está tan mal-Se contradijo desviando su mirada, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?-Preguntó descolocado el pelinegro.

-¿Vas a andar por ahí paseándote con esa mariconeria?-Pregunté ignorando su pregunta.

-Estas celoso, tu pompón no se compara al mío-Respondió siguiéndome el juego.

-Uy guerra de pompones, eso me gusta-Comentó McCormick sujetando nuestros hombros y dedicándonos una sonrisa lasciva.

-Que mierda-Comenté al instante asqueado de su contacto.

-¡GAH!-Interrumpió desde la entrada del salón la, tan conocida, voz del rubio de ojos verdes, haciéndonos voltear al instante hacia el lugar- Oh dios ngh ¿Por qué todos ngh me miran?-Preguntó alternado rápidamente su mirada entre diferentes puntos.

-Acabas de gritar, Tweek-Calmó Token quien se encontraba a su lado. Me quedé pasmado observando cada movimiento del rubio. Desde el plan de McCormick no habíamos tenido ningún encuentro cercano más que cuando lo vi, a la distancia, en la barra de la cafetería en busca de su preciada bebida amarga. Además, evidentemente el chico no quería estar conmigo, apenas notó mi presencia, se alejó rápidamente del lugar, escoltado del tal Damien, quien se limitó a dedicarme una mirada inexpresiva.

Ambos chicos se adentraron al salón, saludando a los presentes. Seguía sin poder desviar mi atención de Tweek, se veía más cansando de lo usual, sus ojeras lo delataban. Apenas el rubio notó mi mirada, modulé un "hola" el cual lo hizo dar un brinco de la sorpresa.

-Ngh presión-Dijo volteando abruptamente, dirigiéndose a su asiento.

-¿Tweek? Hey ¿a dónde vas? tengo mucho que contarte-Dijo el castaño siguiendo aludido.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó Marsh extrañado.

-Sí, Craig, ¿Qué está pasando? Tweek está muy extraño-Cuestionó Token dirigiéndome una mirada inquisitiva.

-Nad…-No terminé de formular al ser rapidamente tomado y volteado por los hombros, para luego sentir el fuerte impacto de un puño contra mi mejilla derecha.

-Te dije que no te metieras con lo mío, merde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _El próximo será más largo xd_

 **RequeteMiau**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_ _South Park no me pertenece._

 _ **(Capítulo X)**_

Me incorporé rápidamente luego del golpe, dirigiendo mi mirada hacía el chico que arremetió contra mí. Se trataba del castaño de desaliñado aspecto y vestimenta estilo militar con el que había compartido un par de, poco gratos, encuentros. No dejaba de dirigirme una mirada altanera, llena de desprecio. A su lado se encontraba el chico rubio de pulcro aspecto, sonriendo de forma arrogante, junto al desinteresado pelinegro de ojos carmín, Damien.

Los chicos del salón no tardaron en acercarse a observar la escena. Algunos claramente emocionados por espectar el conflicto mientras que otros, mis conocidos, reflejaban confusión y preocupación en sus rostros.

-Chris ngh esto no es ¡agh! Necesario-Intervino Tweek tiritando más rápido que nunca, acompañado, además, de un incesante tic en su ojo derecho.

Evidentemente, al fin había llegado el momento de enfrentar al novio de rubio.

Respondí el amable saludo del castaño con una sonrisa orgullosa, sacándole un gruñido al mismo, quien no tardó en dar pesados pasos hacía mí. Imité la acción.

-Hey, Topo, cálmate-Intentó mediar Marsh, levantando sus manos a la altura de sus hombros.

-No pueden pelear aquí-Agregó Broflovski al instante.

-Te lo dejaré en claro-Dijo ásperamente cuando ya se encontraba pocos centímetros de mí -Tweek es mío y ningún _merde_ va a venir a quitármelo-Agregó haciendo tronar los huesos de sus nudillos.

-Al parecer no lo has notado, pero no estamos hablando de un objeto. Hijo de puta-Aclaré bruscamente luego de soltar una carcajada irónica. Con esas simples palabras había logrado confirmar mis, antes vagas, ideas.

-Craig, este tipo está loco-Comentó Clyde a mi costado, su voz reflejaba intranquilidad.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado estar jodiendo a mi novio-Dijo tomándome desde el cuello de mi camisa- Porque te vas arrepentir _fils de pute_ -Añadió antes de estamparme bruscamente contra el pizarrón. De reojo pude notar como los acompañantes del castaño evitaban que algunos de mis amigos y el rubio en cuestión se acercaran a la escena

-Inténtalo- Incité ignorando las incesantes advertencias de mis compañeros. Antes de que el moreno pudiera reaccionar, invertí la posición, siendo su turno de sentir el impacto contra su espalda, sin embargo, rápidamente el chico volvió a tomar el control, empujándome con sus manos y luego, ya creada la distancia, estampó sus nudillos contra mi mejilla derecha, agresión que respondí al instante, pudiendo esquivar el consecutivo, no así el que le siguió al acto. A pesar de lograr propinarle unos cuantos puñetazos, en el momento en que detuve uno de sus golpes con mi mano derecha, el chico aprovechó la cercanía para arremeter contra mi estómago con su rodilla. El impacto fue tal que, inevitablemente, retrocedí unos pasos y posé mis manos en la zona, deteniéndome en esa posición por unos segundos.

-Te dije que no tenías de que preocuparte, no te llega ni a los talones, Chris-Comentó de forma arrogante, el rubio de ojos azules.

-Detente ahora, hijo de puta-Exigió Marsh posándose frente a mí, evitando el paso del castaño.

-¿En serio Marsh?-Se burló, desde la distancia, el mismo chico arrogante. Aproveché la interrupción para incorporarme y posar mi mano en el hombro del pelinegro.

-No necesito que me cuides, Stan-Notifiqué antes de hacerlo a un lado para quedar, nuevamente, frente a frente con el francés- Esto no se ha terminado, _merde_ -Imité sin mediar expresión en mi rostro.

-Tsk, eso no fue nada, _pédé_ -Contestó antes de volver arremeter contra mí, intercambiamos un par de puñetazos hasta que el contrario logró tumbarme en el piso, donde se posó al instante sobre mí. Pude propinarle un último puñetazo el cual lo desconcertó por unos segundos, antes de que continuara sucesivamente los suyos, implementando más fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba. El impacto comenzaba a marearme más de lo que ya estaba y podía notar como sus nudillos se teñían levemente de rojo. A la brevedad pude advertir como Stan y Token, entre otros, insistían en intervenir, pero seguían siendo retenidos por los amigos del contrario. No obstante, a los segundos, escuché un fuerte quejido del rubio arrogante, seguido, sentí como el peso del castaño desaparecía al ser alejado de mí y, al instante, observé como le propinaban un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro al mismo, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer.

El salón enmudeció ante la imprevista intervención de Tweek.

-Mierda, amigos, esto está mal-Rompió el silencio Kenny, arrodillándose a mi lado- ¿Cómo estás?-Cuestionó, sin obtener respuesta.

-No vuelvas a ngh hacer eso-Gritó Tweek al moreno- Ninguno de los ngh dos-Agregó dirigiéndome una mirada fugaz. A la vez, McCormick me ayudaba a incorporarme, posando sus manos en mi espalda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Preguntó el castaño frunciendo profusamente el ceño, antes de limpiar la sangre que emanaba de diferentes sectores de su rostro, con la manga de su camisa.

-No tienes por qué llegar a estos extremos, Chris-Agregó firmemente, apretando fuertemente sus puños- Jamás te lo ngh pedí.

-Sí, debo hacerlo-Respondió volviendo a mirarme- Espero que lo disfrutes-Comentó de forma ácida haciendo alusión a mi estado.

-Craig es mi amigo- Mintió incómodo, desviando su mirada- Nada ha ngh sucedido. El solo intentaba ngh ayudarme-Completó rememorando el fin de semana.

-Tsk, no soy imbécil-Contestó el francés.

-Tweekers-Llamé, obteniendo la atención del aludido, la cual duró apenas unos segundos, silenciosos segundos que reflejaban un mar de emociones que moría por expresar, no obstante, al instante volteó y le ofreció su mano al castaño, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Lo ngh siento-Susurró mirándome de reojo.

-No sigas, _petit lampin_ -Agregó cruzando su brazo derecho sobre los hombros del cabizbajo e incómodo rubio, antes de comenzar dirigirse, seguido de sus amigos, a la entrada del salón- _Va chez le diable-_ Pronunció antes de desaparecer.

-Mierda…-Dijo McCormick.

-Lo siento, no pude hacer nada, estaba Gregory y ah ¡mierda!-Intentaba explicar Marsh ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

-Estoy bien-Mentí. Me sentía jodido, muy jodido.

-Hombre, si te vieras al espejo…-Agregó McCormick haciendo de soporte para mí.

-Sácalo de aquí, Stan-Sugirió Broflovski claramente consternado.

-Cierto, deben haber tendido una distracción, el maestro no tardará en llegar-Aceptó el pelinegro, animándome a caminar fuera del salón.

-Déjame ir contigo-Exclamó Clyde a mis espaldas, claramente angustiado.

-No Clyde, luego lo veremos, si faltamos tantos a la misma clase será sospechoso-Lo detuvo Token- Además, tenemos que ver a Tweek.

-No entiendo nada-Dijo, a la distancia, mi compañero de cuarto.

-Ky, disimula-Escuché que pidió Marsh mientras ya avanzábamos, lo más rápido que mi mareo me permitía, por el pasillo. Nos escabullimos a los dormitorios del internado, adentrándonos al del pelinegro por ser el más próximo. En seguida reposé mi cuerpo en una deshecha cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó el de ojos azules posándose a mi lado.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo imbécil que es tu pregunta?-Ironicé irritado. Sujetando mi cabeza con mi mano derecha.

-Lo sé-Aceptó luego de un suspiro- ¿deberíamos ir a la enfermería?-Agregó dirigiendo su atención al rubio cenizo.

-Depende, ¿qué tantas semanas de castigo estas dispuesto a pasar? Además del drama de estar los tres sentados en la oficina del consejero por horas y si no una posible suspensión-Preguntó McCormick. Definitivamente no era un panorama muy alentador.

-Mejor cállense de una vez-Exigí limpiando la sangre de mi labio con mi puño derecho.

-Voy a escabullirme a mi habitación, tengo muchas cosas para estos casos, ya saben-Dijo antes de alejarse sigilosamente del lugar.

-Kenny es el rey de los accidentes-Comentó Marsh, completando la idea del rubio cenizo.

-No parece-Respondí haciendo alusión a su personalidad despreocupada, además de la ausencia de marcas visibles en su cuerpo.

-Craig, amigo, creo que ya no deberías meterte con él-Sugirió el pelinegro, luego de sacar una toalla de su repisa y acercármela para que, con la misma, quitara los restos de sangre de mi rostro- El tipo está loco-Completó sentándose en la cama vecina.

-No le tengo miedo, Marsh- Aclaré secamente.

-Sé que no pero…dios…quisiera que siguieras completo-Dijo posando su mano izquierda en su cabello, revolviendo levemente el mismo.

-No exageres-Volví a rebatir.

-En serio, Craig…-Intentó razonar.

-Puedo con él-Comenté intentando mantener en alto mi orgullo.

-No lo parecía…El Topo tiene experiencias en peleas, más que tú y yo juntos-Insistió- es decir, ¿quién en nuestro jodido pueblo te había dejado así, Craig? No tenían siquiera oportunidad.

-¿Notaste cómo trata a Tweek?-Cuestioné haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras.

-Sí…Sé que es extraño, nunca he logrado comprender porque Tweek está con él, ni siquiera parecen tener mucho en común, además, Gregory no deja de acosarlo-Relató desviando su inquieta mirada.

-¿El rubio?-Cuestioné intentando relacionar su nombre.

-Sí, ese hijo de puta-Dijo cargado de resentimiento, apretando fuertemente sus puños a la altura de sus costillas.

-Puede ser…-Insinué.

-El que coqueteaba con Wendy por internet hace unos años, ¿irónico no?-Comentó con una falsa sonrisa. Aquellos no habían sido buenos tiempos para el pelinegro.

-Ella era una puta-Dije intentando traerlo a la actualidad.

-Supongo, como sea…¿Por qué el Topo explotó de esa manera? ¿Qué pasó el fin de semana?-Mencionó seriamente.

-Estoy seguro de que no dejarán de preguntarme eso hoy-Respondí agotado. Ya podía imaginar las incesantes preguntas y lloriqueos de mi compañero de cuarto- Que mierda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Al final terminé dividiendo el cap que tenía ya que mi note se está poniendo loquito y prefiero actualizar ahora :c la buena noticia es que eso significa que podré subir el cap 11 pronto e.e Y bueno xd he aquí la reacción del amigo Topo. Espero no haberme equivocado asquerosamente en su francés salvaje pero dasdasdas se hace lo que se puede, él es un mundo nuevo para mi xd. Y tal vez algunos me odiaran porque le "ganó" a Craig, la verdad es que a pesar de que, en mi mente, mi pelinegro regalón es de lo más fuerte, el Topo tiene la ventaja de que está medio loco y entrenado de cierta forma xd._

 _Espero que les haya gustado ~ No sé en general, por temas de u, como se viene la cosa, así que para que no se les pierda la historia y, tal como sugirió una autora muy genial de por acá, mejor créense una cuenta y síganla Dx ya que de repente me da por desaparecer, hasta que un milagro de navidad me trae de vuelta._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios del cap pasado me hacen feliz y animan a seguir e.e_

 _Pd: Ale Craig Salvaje no me odies :,c tu sabes que todo esto es solo el camino hacía el creek sagrado :,c te quiero muchooo dasdsafa u3u_

 **RequeteMiau**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer**_ _: South Park no me pertenece._

 **(Capítulo XI)**

-¡Soy todo un Cupido!-Exclamó orgulloso McCormick dándose pequeños golpecitos en el pecho.

-Tan bueno que casi le cambian la cara a Craig-Respondió irónico Marsh, sujetando el puente de su nariz con su mano derecha- ¿Te sientes un poco mejor?-Preguntó abandonando su habitual gesto.

-Sí-Respondí ya incorporado en la cama, intentando hacer caso omiso a los dolores que, si bien en menor medida, aún me aquejaban, no obstante, el mareo ya había cesado.

-Los remedios McCormick nunca fallan-Agregó dedicándome una sonrisa- Pronto te sentirás mejor-Agregó bajando el tono de su voz.

-Más te vale-Dije neutral, antes de beber el contenido de la lata que sostenía con mi mano derecha.

-Hablando en serio…lo siento Craig, no debí haber forzado la situación en tan poco tiempo-Se disculpó desviando su mirada. Me quedé en silencio tras su declaración. No sabía cómo responder ante las disculpas y palabras de apoyo de ambos chicos. De Marsh podía comprenderlo mejor, ya que nos conocemos desde niños, pero de McCormick, el rubio no dejaba de sorprenderme, al igual que varios chicos de este lugar, demuestran una gran cercanía y preocupación por un hijo de puta que conocen hace una semana. Tal vez…al fin estaba en un buen lugar.

Finalmente, me abstuve a dedicarle la seña Tucker al de ojos celestes, en quien, al instante, se formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Craig…-Comenzó a formular el pelinegro.

-La decisión fue mía desde un principio, así que dejen de joderme con sus disculpas y cursilerías, par de maricas-Interrumpí desviando el gesto hacia el pelinegro, de quien obtuve la misma reacción.

-Está bien-Aceptó riendo Marsh.

-¿No deberían ir a clases?-Cuestioné a los segundos, desviando el tema. Ya estaba a poco de impartirse la tercera sesión del día.

-Déjaselo a Kyle-Contestó Marsh reflejando orgullo en su rostro- Él se encargará de excusarnos.

-Aah ventajas, ventajas-Comentó Kenny recostándose en el sillón, no obstante, su comodidad duró solo unos segundos debido al rechinar de la puerta abriéndose. La tensión se hizo evidente ente los presentes.

-Al fin los encuentro-Dijo el recién llegado Token seguido por Clyde, provocando que mis acompañantes, apenas los reconocieron, soltaran un suspiro de alivio en el acto.

-Hombre, pensé que sería un profesor-Comentó Marsh.

-Casi me da un mini paro cardiaco, necesito los fines de semana que vienen-Agregó McCormick.

-¿Craig?-Me nombró el castaño adelantándose a Token- Estaba muy preocupado por tiii-Confesó corriendo hacía mi para luego envolverme en un fuerte e incómodo abrazo-

-Mierda, Clyde, quítate-Exigí intentando hacerlo a un lado.

-Clyde…-Llamó Token, tomando de los hombros al aludido y alejándolo suavemente de mí.

-Lo siento-Dijo con sus ojos llorosos- En serio Craig…estábamos preocupados-Completó levemente más relejado.

-Estoy bien-Tranquilicé con mi habitual tono monótono-Son unos exagerados-Completé antes de darle un gran trago a mi soda.

-Por cierto…¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-Preguntó Marsh desconcertado.

-Al profesor se le presentó un inconveniente y no pudo llegar a impartir la clase-Explicó Broflovski incorporándose a la habitación.

-Kyle-Nombró al instante el pelinegro, poniéndose de pie para acercarse al recién llegado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia mí, el de ojos verdes.

-Bien-Contesté desinteresado.

-Tu cara no dice lo mismo…-Comentó el pelirrojo, demostrando incredulidad en su rostro.

-El Topo le dio duro-Añadió el rubio cenizo.

-Ya sé que me veo jodido, no tienen que estármelo repitiendo cada cinco minutos-Contesté irritado, dedicándole la seña, sucesivamente, a cada uno de los presentes.

-Es algo difícil de ignorar-Comentó el pelinegro acompañado de una risa nerviosa. Seguido de la afirmación de los presentes quienes, a su vez, se acomodaron en los diferentes espacios del cuarto.

-¿Y bien? Hablemos de los que nos convoca-Interrumpió McCormick alzando levemente sus manos- Nuestro querido Tweekers-Completó frotando las mismas.

-Sí, ¿Qué está pasando Craig? Pude hablar un poco con Tweek pero de todas formas quiero tu versión-Pidió serio Token.

-Que mierda ¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer?-Pregunté fastidiado.

-Craig, ¿no te parece que la escena que montaron a las 8 de la mañana es suficiente motivo para tratar el tema? No te involucra solo a ti, también a Tweek, nuestro amigo-Aclaró seriamente Token.

-Como sea-Acepté, sintiendo como la atenta mirada de los presentes no dejaba de recaer sobre mí, a la espera de conocer cada detalle de la situación. Suspiré resignado, después de todo, a estas alturas, nada conseguía negando los hechos que nos habían arrastrado hasta este punto. Les relaté la historia de la forma más sencilla posible, la cual escucharon sin mediar palabra.

-Realmente te apresuraste-Comentó Token- es decir ¿Qué esperabas? Mejor dicho…esperaban-Corrigió dirigiendo su mirada a Marsh y McCormick, quienes desviaron la propia, avergonzados de la acusación- ¿en serio creían que Tweek cambiaria de la noche a la mañana y dejaría a su novio así como así?-Completó luego de soltar un suspiro agobiado.

-La jodiste Kenny-Reforzó Broflovski, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué? ahora todo es mi culpa? Yo solo fomenté el amoooooor-Se excusó, dramáticamente, el aludido, posando su mano izquierda en su pecho.

-Amigo, todos sabemos que Tweek es jodidamente nervioso, estoy seguro que por ese contacto no debe haber dejado de pensar que era un infiel manipulador-Supuso Marsh.

-De hecho…-Comentó el afroamericano, insinuando que estaba en lo correcto- La jodiste Kenny-Repitió dirigiéndose al rubio cenizo.

-En el fondo les parece una idea genial-Contradijo cruzándose de brazos a la vez que formaba un puchero en sus labios.

-Mientras duró-Acepté, rememorando el cálido contacto con el chico adicto al café.

-Chicos…-Llamó Clyde sin obtener mayor atención.

-La estrategia no es lo suyo-Se burló el pelirrojo.

-¡Chicos!-Repitió el castaño atrayendo la atención de los presentes- ¿No les parece perfecto?-Cuestionó emocionado.

-¿De qué mierda hablas?-Cuestioné.

-¡Eso es! Dios ¿se lo imaginan?-Dijo poniéndose de pie claramente ilusionado- Serían la pareja gay más genial de este instituto-Continuó empuñando sus manos a la altura de sus costillas.

-¿Ah?-Expresé sin comprender el giro del asunto.

-Hey-Se quejó a la vez Marsh, recibiendo al instante un puñetazo en el hombro de parte del pelirrojo.

-Craig tienes que conquistar a Tweek, seriamos todos muy felices con eso-Continuó el de ojos marrón.

-Un atractivo pelinegro con el pequeño y sensual rubio…¿por qué no? Agradecería la vista-Insinuó el rubio cenizo. Al instante le dirigí la seña.

-¿A dónde vas con eso, Clyde?-Cuestionó Token.

-Craig podría alejar al Topo de Tweek-Respondió dirigiendo su atención al moreno- ¿cierto?-Cuestionó desviando hacía mí su mirada, la cual me descolocó al instante. La expresión del castaño distaba mucho de la habitual, reflejaba más de lo que jamás había notado, su preocupación y sinceridad por Tweek era innegable.

Sentí una profunda ansiedad crecer dentro de mí.

-Tú…-Formulé confundido, en busca de respuestas.

-No quiero que Tweek siga con ese tipo…creo que él no es feliz a su lado y simplemente no es capaz de notarlo porque no conoce algo más-Agregó desviando su mirada-Sé que no soy el tipo más listo del mundo ni mucho menos pero…estoy seguro de que está confundiendo sus sentimientos- Agregó enmudeciendo a los presentes- No quiero que se quede atrapado en eso amigo, en serio que no-Terminó en voz baja.

Nuevamente una oleada se sentimiento inefables arremetían contra mi pecho tras la sincera declaración del castaño. Me permitía ver más allá, más allá de mis deseos egoístas. Era innegable que Clyde Donovan era un exagerado por naturaleza, no obstante, esto iba mucho más allá de su habitual comportamiento. Él sabía de lo que hablaba, era de las personas que más conocían al rubio en el instituto, su sola cercanía al convivir en el día a día lo rebelaban.

-Tienes razón-Comentó Token posando su mano sobre el hombro del castaño, sacándole una pequeña y cálida sonrisa al mismo.

-Escucha Clyde-Llamé, intentando superar mis barreras internas-Como ya les dije, me gusta Tweek, no puedo evitarlo, me conozco lo suficiente para saber lo que siento y, por lo mismo, no me rendiré tan fácil-Agregué seriamente- Me importa una real mierda ese francés hijo de puta y, a diferencia de lo que él piensa, ni uno ni mil golpes podrían hacerme cambiar de parecer, no es tan simple-Completé secamente.

-Craig…-Me nombró emocionado el aludido.

-¡Pero!...antes de que empiecen a formular un estúpido plan-Interrumpí rápidamente al notar las expresiones de ilusión del castaño y el rubio cenizo- No quiero que se metan más en esto, lo haré a mi manera, solo. –Aclaré en seco.

-Aah…ya es muy tarde mi lindo pelinegro enamorado-Contradijo McCormick poniéndose de pie.

-Jódete Tucker, no dejaré que el Topo y su grupo de locos te usen de saco de boxeo-Añadió Marsh, imitando la acción.

-Sí, para que un solo saco si pueden tener dos-Se burló el pelirrojo.

-Hey, no me subestimes, amigo-Se quejó el pelinegro.

-Y tú no me subestimes a mí, Marsh-Recordé competitivo.

-Yo solo quiero que mis amigos sean felices-Interrumpió cabizbajo mi compañero de cuarto.

-Verdaderamente-Comentó Token dirigiendo su mirada al castaño. Sucesivamente los presentes dirigieron su mirada a Broflovski quien permanecía de brazos cruzados reposando su espalda en la pared.

-Supongo que no tengo opción…cuenta conmigo, Craig-Dijo el pelirrojo abandonando su habitual expresión sería, por un leve sonrisa acompañando sus últimas palabras.

-Ustedes son un lote de anormales ¿lo saben?-Comenté confundido ante tal devoción.

-Somos tus amigos, hijo de puta insensible-Dijo Marsh acercándose a mí para darme un pequeño puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

-¡Somos el team Craig!-Comentó animado Clyde.

-¡Eso no!-Contradijo Marsh.

-No jodas con nombres estúpidos-Negué arrastrando mi mano derecha por mi rostro.

-Volviendo al tema ¿Sabes lo difícil que será quitarte al Topo de encima?-Preguntó Broflovski.

-Tengo una leve sospecha-Respondí irónico- Como sea, necesito ir por algo a mi cuarto-Notifiqué poniéndome de pie.

-Voy contigo-Ofreció Clyde.

-No necesito un escolta- Negué saliendo rápidamente del cuarto. Recorrí el silencioso y solitario pasillo, no obstante, me detuve en seco a pocos pasos de mi cuarto, al notar la presencia del indeciso rubio de ojos verdes, frente a la puerta de mi habitación.

-Tweekers-Llamé en voz baja.

-¡GAH!- Dijo volteándose bruscamente hacía mi dirección para luego dar un pequeño saltito producto de la impresión- ¡Craig! ngh estas ¡gah! Aquí-Agregó comenzado a jalar ambos lados de su camisa.

-¿Buscabas a Clyde?-Cuestioné acercándome a él.

-N-no ngh, quería ¡gah! Hablar contigo-Confesó nervioso.

-Entonces pasemos-Dije insertando mi llave en la cerradura, abriendo la misma.

-¡Gah! Estoy ngh bien aquí-Notificó jalando con más fuerza la prenda.

-No necesitamos espectadores-Dije dirigiendo mi mirada, sucesivamente, hacía ambas dirección del pasillo, donde, por un lado, se encontraba Clyde sonriendo como imbécil y por la otra, Damien, reposando su espalda contra la pared, desinteresado.

-Es ngh cierto-Aceptó luego de imitar la acción, siguiéndome el paso. Una vez dentro, un incómodo silencio reino entre los dos. El cuerpo de Tweek no dejaba de reflejar su nerviosismo.

-Si es por lo de hoy, no tienes que preocuparte-Aclaré luego de unos segundos, sentándome en el borde de mi cama.

-¡Gah! ¿Cómo que ngh no? ¡¿Te has visto en el ngh espejo?!-Respondió elevando el tono de su voz.

-Gracias por el cumplido-Respondí irónico

-Lo ngh siento-Se disculpó- Es solo que ngh Chris no debió comenzar esa pelea. Fue mi culpa-Añadió cabizbajo.

-No fue tu culpa, Tweek-Contradije. Sencillamente no lo era. Yo había comenzado todo este juego, sin que siquiera él se diera cuenta de ello, hasta ese día.

-Sí lo ngh es. Malinterpreté las cosas y ¡Gah! Christophe es un poco exagerado- Completó jugueteando con sus manos- Jamás debí ngh…

-No malinterpretaste nada-Interrumpí.

-¿Q-que?-Cuestionó reflejando confusión en su pálido rostro.

-Dímelo tú ¿Qué es lo que creías?-Indagué poniéndome de pie frente a él, aumentando su nerviosismo.

-Que bueno ¡gah! Esto es ngh demasiada presión, ¿somos ngh amigos no? Tú solo ¡gah! Querías ayudarme y ngh no te intereso ¿no?-Habló rápidamente sin dejar de moverse- Yo no quería ¡gah! Causar estos problemas con mis ngh estúpidas paranoias- Agregó de la misma forma.

-Tienes razón, somos amigos-Afirmé conectando intensamente nuestras miradas.

-Eso es lo que ngh le dije-Agregó levemente más relejado.

-Pero te equivocaste en la última parte-Agregué lentamente, dándome un paso más cerca del rubio.

-¿Qué? ngh-Repitió, abriendo exageradamente sus ojos.

-Me gustas, Tweekers.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Mucha amistad y Tweek salvaje e.e ddasdsadas_

 **RequeteMiau**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**_ _South Park no me pertence._

 **(Capítulo XII)**

-Oh, vamos-Dijo Tweek luego de unos segundos del más incómodo y eterno silencio.

-Es enserio Tweek.

-No me jodas con eso, amigo-Respondió secamente, transformando la expresión de su rostro a una totalmente nueva para mí.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté por reflejo, totalmente anonadado ante el repentino cambio de actitud del rubio. Empuñaba fuertemente sus manos y fruncía profusamente el ceño.

-Lo que escuchaste-Agregó de la misma forma- Vienes y ngh dices eso como si fuera tan sencillo-Completó retomando una de sus habituales muletillas.

-Oye yo no pensé que…-Intenté justificar sin éxito.

-Nos vemos, Craig-Interrumpió antes de salir del cuarto. Apenas abrió la puerta del mismo, ambos nos quedamos en silencio observando como McCormick y Donovan se alejaban exageradamente de la entrada. Evidentemente, estuvieron espiándonos, sus rostros los delataban.

-Heeey, ¿Qué hay?-Preguntó el rubio cenizo acompañado de una sonrisa nerviosa- Con Clyde solo íbamos de paso cuando…-No terminó de formular al notar como el de ojos verdes se limitó a ignorar su falsa historia y continuar silenciosamente su paso por el frío pasillo.

-¿Tweek?-Nombró Clyde apenas el aludido pasó a su lado-Hey ¡Tweek espera!-Repitió antes de seguir al rubio. Dejándome a solas con McCormick, ambos siguiendo, con la mirada, los pasos de los ya ausentes.

-Que mierda-Comenté en un susurro para mí mismo, olvidándome, por un instante, de la indeseable compañía del rubio cenizo.

-Uh, si te interesa, conozco a un chico de un grado menor, Thomas. Tal vez es de tu tipo, ya sabes, creo que te gustan un poco extraños –Agregó incomodo, rascando su nuca.

-Déjame solo-Exigí.

-Pero…-Intentó formular, no obstante, detuve su intento cerrando bruscamente la puerta de mi cuarto, provocando un gran estruendo, seguido de la soledad.

Definitivamente, no era un buen día.

Lo había dicho, dije que me gustaba y no podrían cambiarlo. A pesar de eso, ser rechazado de una forma tan fría por el involucrado, me dejaba una sensación amarga, que podía con mucho más que mis propios deseos.

Me encerré por largas horas en mi cuarto el cual, afortunadamente, se había mantenido solitario, sin ninguna irrupción de mi torpe compañero. Si algo de sentido común tenía, debió comprender que lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era estar solo con mis pensamientos, cigarrillos y las canciones que siempre llegaban a expresar perfectamente cada situación y sentimiento.

Que mierda.

* * *

-Muero de frío-Comentó Clyde abrazándose a sí mismo. El castaño completaba, esta vez, su uniforme con el chaleco de manga larga color crema de la institución y con la bufanda roja que su novia le había obsequiado.

-No seas llorón, esto no es nada-Respondí secamente.

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! No entiendo cómo puedes andar por ahí paseándote solo con tu camisa-Contestó espantado.

-South Park-Mencioné entrando al salón.

-¿Qué?-Repitió siguiéndome el paso- ¡Otro loco!-Exclamó el castaño dirigiendo su atención a Marsh quien vestía de la misma forma que yo, a diferencia de todo el resto de la clase. Esta vez el pelinegro también traía consigo su antiguo gorro azul.

-¿Ah?-Expresó confundido el de ojos azules.

-Tú y Craig son unos calientes-Completó señalándonos sucesivamente.

-Eso me gusta-Comentó McCormick con su habitual expresión lasciva.

-Dios…Clyde. Stan y Craig vienen de un jodido pueblito sumamente frío, esto no es nada para ellos-Explicó Broflovski cruzándose de brazos.

-Gracias-Expresé de forma monótona, dirigiéndome al final del salón para sentarme junto a Marsh.

-¡¿Cuándo nos llevaran?!-Cuestionó animado Donovan.

-Nunca.

-En verano.

Respondimos simultáneamente con el pelinegro, quien, claramente, le daba esperanzas al castaño.

-Genial, entonces…-Comenzó a formular, emocionado, mi compañero de cuarto. Haciendo caso omiso a mi negativa.

\- Tucker, estás aquí, pensé que no te aparecerías en una semana-"Saludo" burlesco, el recién llegado Gregory. Reposando su bolso en uno de los primeros pupitres del salón. Alcé el dedo medio sin mediar expresión en mi rostro. Ese tipo, todo su grupo, eran jodidamente molestos.

-No empieces de nuevo, Gregory-Advirtió molesto el pelirrojo.

-Sí, sí-Contestó restándole importancia a la vez que sacudía su mano derecha- ¿Se te perdió algo Marsh?-Cuestionó al notar la acusatoria mirada del pelinegro.

-Tsk-Masculló Stan, volteando hacía mi dirección para ignorar al chico arrogante- Ya no tiene sentido estar peleando con estos tipos ¿no?-Cuestionó.

-Supongo-Contesté desinteresado- Aunque lo tuyo con ese tipo va más allá de mis conflictos-Insinué.

-Creo que no puedo dejar el resentimiento de lado, aún después de tanto-Contestó levemente apenado- A pesar de eso, mientras no se acerque a Kyle estará todo bien.

-Él se muere por el Topo ¿o no Greg?-Vociferó McCormick dirigiendo su mirada al aludido quien, en seguida, se puso de pie bruscamente, con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

No obstante, a los pocos segundos, mi atención se desvió de las palabras de Kenny para dirigirse exclusivamente a la entrada del salón, por la cual hacía ingreso el chico de alborotado cabello rubio, quien sujetaba tiernamente la mano del francés, ambos seguidos por un incómodo Token.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Preguntó secamente el castaño apenas notó el estado de su amigo.

-No mires, no mires-Repitió McCormick posándose exageradamente frente a mí, censurando el resto de la conversación. Limitándome a oír las risas de la clase.

-No soy un jodido niño-Aclaré molesto, intentando hacerlo a un lado.

-Eres tan fuerte-Comentó Clyde al borde de las lágrimas, acercándose al grupo.

-Hombre, me rechazaron, no me voy a suicidar por eso-Respondí reposando mi mejilla en mi mano derecha. Desafortunadamente la noticia ya había dado vuelta el instituto y, seguido, como era de esperarse, una incesante cantidad de preguntas y mofas en relación al tema, se apoderaban de cada hora sin excepción.

-Si Bebe me dejara posiblemente lo haría-Confesó de la misma forma el de ojos marrón, acariciando suavemente su bufanda.

-No jodas con eso, Clyde-Regaño Token uniéndose.

-Hey, Token ¿Qué tal?-Saludó sonriente Marsh, como de costumbre.

-Mmmm-Expresó junto a una expresión de agobio- Bipolaridad en mi cuarto. Desataste un mini caos-Completó dirigiéndome la mirada.

-¿Aún quiere golpearlo?-Cuestionó Marsh- En serio, como si pudiera dejarlo peor.

-Muere por hacerlo. Tuvieron otra discusión como la de la cafetería por eso-Contestó Token.

-Que se joda-Sentencié falsamente desinteresado.

-La propuesta de presentarte a Thomas siguen en pie-Añadió McCormick dándome pequeños codazos.

-¿Quién mierda es Thomas?-Cuestioné ante la insistencia. No obstante, a los segundos, el profesor de turno hizo ingreso al salón, disolviendo los grupos y comenzando su clase, a la cual solo logré dedicarle escasos segundos de atención. Mis ojos no podían apartarse de la espalda del rubio, quien no volteó en ningún instante en busca de mi mirada. Ilusamente creí que lo haría.

A pesar de haber transcurridos pocas horas tras el suceso, apenas un día para ser exacto, las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente. Tweek se había empoderado y dominado la situación entre ambos pretendientes, manteniendo a raya a su novio y, a su vez, haciéndome a un lado a mí, el desconocido del chullo azul.

Una falsa armonía creada para mantener la calma entre frágiles estructuras, estructuras con las que aún soñaba con acabar. Para mi desgracia y la de mis cercanos, era jodidamente terco, podía mantenerme allí, durante y tras la tormenta, dispuesto a ir más allá sin razón ni motivación alguna.

Ni siquiera podía tomar una decisión sana para mí mismo y alejarme del asunto. Me había convertido en un imbécil adolescente más, distinguiéndome, únicamente del promedio, en lo bien que podía esconder tales convicciones tras mi imperturbable fachada.

Limité mis acciones. Así sería otra vez, pasivamente como mi instinto guiaba, en busca de la oportunidad. Después de todo, no era nadie para acabar con la aparente tranquilidad que disfrutaba el rubio antes de mi llegaba y sorpresiva declaración. Me lo había dejado claro, indirectamente.

Seguimos así, rompiendo nuestra efímera amistad y, de la misma forma, acabando con la armonía previa a mi irrupción. Se alejó del grupo y dedicó casi exclusivamente al del castaño.

Se veía tranquilo, se veía decidido, se veía feliz, inseguro, triste, cansado. Una gama inexplicable de emociones que transmitía su pálido rostro, aquellas que solo yo podía apreciar desde una prudente y anónima distancia, la cual se mantuvo, hasta dos semanas tras el fatídico día que marcó las pautas.

-¡¿Podrías dejar de ngh joder con eso?!-Gritó irritado el chico rubio dueño de mis pensamientos (y sufrimientos).

-Sabes porque lo hago-Justificó el contrario frunciendo profusamente el ceño.

-No necesito ngh que me defiendas, maldita sea ¡gah!-Exclamó comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada del lugar, seguido por el castaño.

-No te hagas el desentendido-Exigió el francés tomando la mano del contrario.

-¿De ngh qué? No ha pasado ¡gah! Nada-Aclaró librándose del agarre para luego salir finalmente del lugar.

-Entonces porque aceptas ligarte con Tucker-Exclamó siguiendo sus pasos antes de cerrar bruscamente la puerta de la cafetería, generando un gran estruendo.

-Que mierda-Comentó Stan anonadado ante el espectáculo, terminando con el incómodo silencio que se había formado en el salón.

-Craig, amigo, creo que desataste un jodido caos, otra vez-Agregó McCormick de la misma forma.

-No entiendo, pensé que Tweek te había rechazado-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Así fue-Respondí al igual que mis acompañantes. No terminaba de comprender el motivo de la reciente escena claramente ligada a mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Hola que tal e.e tanto tiempo. Tuve un bloqueo creativo salvajemente extenso, espero que se detenga xd, en serio espero que si xd_

 _Para mi Craig salvaje por motivarme a seguirlo jaja xD gracias por los fics de esta semana, dibujos y todo -corazones por mil- A pesar de que sé que aún no te gustara como va la historia chininin._

 **RequeteMiau**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimmer:**_ _South Park no me pertenece._

 **(Capítulo XIII)**

-Hey, amigo, al fin te encontramos-Saludó Marsh, acompañado de Stotch, acercándose a mí, ya habitual, escondite, donde reposaba mi espalda contra la vieja pared y pisaba la colilla del cigarro que acababa de terminar.

-Hey…-Correspondí desinteresado- ¿Qué sucede?

-Kenny y Kyle nos pidieron que te buscáramos-Respondió el pelinegro.

-Llevas varias horas desaparecido y los chicos te ne-necesitan-Agregó el más bajo, frotando sus nudillos. Al instante alcé mi ceja derecha como interrogante.

-No lo sé, creo que debes ir a la oficina del consejero en…-Comprendió Stan, deteniéndose para observar la hora en su celular- treinta minutos-Completó- Por cierto, si tienes una de estas mierdas es para que la utilices-Agregó molesto enseñándome su teléfono, en referencia al mío.

-No eres mi novia, Stan-Bromee secamente antes de sacar de mi bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarrillos, acto que alertó en seguida al rubio menor.

-¿Q-Que haces? Te pueden descubrir y…-Formuló Stotch asustado, desviando su mirada de un sitio a otro.

-No lo harán y, si es así, me importa una mierda-Contesté procediendo a encenderlo.

-No te preocupes, Butters, mejor ve a decirle a Kenny que ya lo encontramos-Tranquilizó Stan, dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro al aludido.

-Salchichas, está bien-Aceptó antes de retirarse del pequeño callejón. Enseguida, el pelinegro reposó su espalda contra la pared contraria, alcé la cajetilla frente a él y cogió inseguro uno de mis cigarrillos.

-A Kyle no le gusta que haga esto-Comentó observando el pequeño objeto.

-No seas marica y fúmatelo de una vez- Indiqué, ante lo cual el aludido terminó por acceder.

-Hey, _merde_ \- Llamó una conocida voz desde el acceso de nuestro escondite. Al instante, noté como el cuerpo de mi acompañante se tensaba, al igual que el mío, no obstante, me limité a dirigirle la seña familiar al recién llegado.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?-Cuestioné secamente.

-Vengo a dejarte las cosas claras-Notificó acercándose de forma amenazante hacía nosotros.

-No van a pelear otra vez, Topo-Interrumpió el pelinegro.

-Tsk, la única razón por la que sigues intacto es porque Tweek me lo pidió-Aclaró posándose, finalmente, frente a mí, haciendo a un lado a Marsh- Pero créeme que, si es necesario, no dudaré en hacerlo otra vez y mucho peor.

-Como si pudieras.-Reté fiel a mi naturaleza altanera, dándole una nueva calada a mi cigarrillo, restándole importancia a sus amenazas.

-Craig…-Me nombró el de ojos azules, en claro tono de advertencia. Quería hacerme ceder.

-Escúchame bien, Tucker, porque no volveré a repetirlo-Anunció tomándome bruscamente, con ambas manos, desde el cuello de mi camisa- Me importa una real mierda si tu vida dependiera de pasar tiempo con Tweek, pero si aprovechas cualquier momento de esas obligaciones, me olvidaré de todo y me encargaré de que te arrepientas de haber pisado este jodido instituto-Terminó de decir, antes de estamparme bruscamente contra la pared, sin desligar, en ningún instante, nuestro ácido juego de miradas.

-Ni siquiera sé de qué me estás hablando-Respondí, expresando en mi voz toda la tensión y desprecio que el francés me generaba. Contenerme no estaba siendo fácil.

-Solo recuérdalo, _merde_ -Exigió con un leve acercamiento a mi rostro.

-No me jodas-Expresé obligándolo a terminar el agarre, con un brusco movimiento.

-Como si pudieras hacer algo al respecto-Soltó, luciendo en su rostro una sonrisa ladina cargada de arrogancia, a la vez que me arrebataba mi cigarrillo, le daba una calada al mismo para luego arrojarlo al piso.

-¿Crees que…-Intenté formular dando un paso hacía el castaño.

-Ya terminen con esto-Interrumpió bruscamente el pelinegro, tomando mi hombro.

- _À tout à l'heure,_ _connard-_ Expresó soberbio el de ojos marrón, retomando la distancia inicial para luego alejarse del sitio.

-¿A qué viene eso? Últimamente no ha sucedido nada-Cuestionó Marsh claramente confundido.

-Ni puta idea-Contesté irritado-Solo quiero partirle la cara-Dije antes de comenzar a seguir los pasos del castaño, no obstante, el pelinegro me detuvo una vez más, sujetando fuertemente mi brazo derecho.

-No otra vez, Craig, lo sabes, además, eso no te hará mejor que él, no te rebajes-Razonó.

-Hijo de puta-Mascullé apretando fuertemente mi mandíbula. Si tan solo pudiera hacerlo desaparecer.

-Además, tienes que ir donde el consejero-Recordó intentando distraerme, a la vez que terminaba el contacto.

-Que gran panorama-Contesté sarcástico, rodando los ojos.

-Vamos, una visita más, una visita menos-Animó dándome un leve empujoncito, alentándome a caminar.

-Que se jodan…-Maldije resignado, dando pesados y lentos pasos hacía mi aburrido destino, cruzando una que otra palabra con mi acompañante durante el trayecto, el cual solo intentaba hacerme olvidar el mal rato recién pasado.

-Iré a jugar videojuegos, nos vemos al rato-Notificó Marsh, una vez afuera de la oficina del consejero- Y…dile a Kyle que no se olvide de lo de hoy-Agregó acompañado de un leve rubor y tímida expresión en su rostro.

-Ya te pusiste marica-Comenté ante su cambio de actitud, mientas posaba mi mano sobre la perrilla de la puerta, visualizando la nerviosa risa del pelinegro, antes de adentrarme al cuarto.

-Tucker, al fin llegas-Saludó Broflovski quien se encontraba de pie a un lado de la oficina.

-Te gusta hacerte de rogar ¿eh?-Comentó el rubio cenizo, quien no dejaba de comer los dulces que se encontraba en un plato sobre el escritorio del adulto.

-Craig, hola, siéntate-Intervino finalmente el mayor, haciendo alusión al puesto frente al escritorio, junto a relajado McCormick.

-¿Y bien? ¿qué hice?-Cuestioné de forma aburrida, una vez tomado asiento en el lugar indicado.

-No has hecho nada, Craig-Respondió abriendo una carpeta, sacando un par de papeles de la misma.

-Entonces…-Apresuré impaciente.

-Craig, comparando el avance curricular y los resultados de tu vieja escuela con nuestra institución, estás bajo el promedio-Notificó deslizando frente a mí un cuadro comparativo que respaldaba lo recién expresado- Producto de esto, deberás someterte a tutorías en determinadas materias para nivelarte con tus compañeros y conseguir un buen desempeño.-Terminó seriamente.

-¿Ah?-Formulé alzando mi ceja derecha.

-No será mucho tiempo, si cooperas con ellos-Complementó.

-Nos divertiremos, Craig-Anunció el rubio cenizo deslizando un pequeño caramelo hasta mí, acompañado de su habitual mirada lasciva.

-Mmmmm-Expresé incrédulo- ¿y qué si me niego?

-No hay lugar a objeciones-Negó al instante el mayor.

-A la mierda-susurré molesto. Definitivamente no quería perder las pocas horas "libres" que tenía en este lugar en unas jodidas tutorías.

-¿Lo repite?-Desafió.

-¡Gah! Lamento llegar tarde-Interrumpió adentrándose rápidamente a la oficina, Tweek Tweak.

-Tú…-Llamé confundido, dirigiendo toda mi atención al tembloroso y atractivo cuerpo del recién llegado.

-¡Gah! Craig ngh-Contestó por reflejo, cerrando bruscamente su ojo izquierdo producto de su tic nervioso- Señor, ngh lo lamento-Desvió su mirada para dirigirse al encargado.

-No se preocupe, aún está a tiempo-Tranquilizó.

-Gracias ngh-Dijo posándose junto al pelirrojo, a mis espaldas.

-En fin, como le decía, los presentes se encargaran de guiarlo en las materias-Señaló haciendo alusión a mis compañeros. Al instante sentí como una gama de emociones arremetían contra mi pecho. Tweek sería mi tutor, ahora todo tenía sentido, su pelea en la cafetería y las amenazas del francés. Involuntariamente, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

-Broflovski se encargará de guiarte en historia, McCormick en biología y el señor Tweak en química. Estas son las materias bajo el promedio que es urgente que nivele, Tucker-Terminó de notificar, reposando sus manos y entrecruzando sus dedos sobre el escritorio.

-Como sea-Acepté moderando la expresión de mi rostro.

-Excelente. Reúnanse y cumplan con este horario-Agregó extendiéndome una nueva hoja- Broflovski moderara el tema. Coopera con ellos, Craig. Pueden retirarse-Finalizó, ante lo cual, al instante, abandonamos el lugar, luego de despedirnos, con diferentes grados de formalidad, del mayor.

-¿Esto es en serio?-Cuestioné afuera de la oficina del docente, retomando mi aversión ante la idea, a pesar de poder volver a pasar tiempo con el rubio, pensar en invertir más de mi tiempo en esas materias no dejaba de molestarme.

-No será tan malo, te lo aseguro-Expresó McCormick generando un efímero roce entre nuestras manos.

-Hemos hecho esto con la mayoría de los recién llegados o quienes bajan su rendimiento por alguna razón, inclusive Stan cuando ingresó-Habló el pelirrojo.

-Podrían habérmelo dicho antes-Me quejé ocultando mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

-Tus calificaciones no eran bajas, pensé que te librarías de esto-Comentó Broflovski- Además, también se nos entregó hace poco la lista de estudiantes que requerían la tutoría.

-Andar de romeo en clases al parecer no fue de mucha ayuda-Se burló el rubio cenizo, ganándose, al instante, un fuerte codazo en las costillas por parte del pelirrojo.

-Como sea…-Hablé dirigiéndole una mirada ácida al adolorido chico. Su comentario, claramente, había incomodado al de cabello alborotado, el que desviaba, nervioso, sus ojos verdes- ¿Qué haremos con esto?-Pregunté agitando las papeles recién adquiridos.

-Vayamos al alguna mesa del patio a coordinarnos-Sugirió McCormick, sobando la zona afectada.

-Mejor a la cafetería, quiero comprar un latte-Expresé, consiguiendo enseguida la iluminada mirada del rubio sobre mí. Sabía que le gustaba la idea.

-¡Gah! ¡Vayamos!- Aprobó entusiasmado, comenzando a caminar.

-No tengo tiempo que perder-Accedió Broflovski riendo levemente ante la reacción del rubio, siguiéndole el paso.

-Yo tampoco, tengo trabajo que hacer este fin de semana, Karen necesita unos nuevos libros-Añadió el de ojos celestes imitando la acción, al igual que yo.

-¡Gah! ¿cómo está tu hermanita, Kenny?-Cuestionó el de alborotado cabello rubio.

-Bien, sigue esforzándose mucho- Contestó el aludido reflejando una sonrisa llena de orgullo en su rostro- Hey, adivina donde trabajaré este fin de semana-Continuó dándole suaves codazos al más bajo.

-Adivinar es ngh demasiada presión-Respondió jalando los extremos de su chaleco.

-Jajaja, tranquilo, en una exposición de café, deberías ir-Confesó McCormick, consiguiendo que el contrario abriera ampliamente sus ojos verdes, producto de la impresión.

-¡Gah! necesito ir, dime ngh donde-Exigió tomando bruscamente el brazo del rubio cenizo.

-Tranquilo, te enviaré la dirección por chat, sabía que te gustaría la idea-Dijo revolviendo el cabello del contrario. Sencillamente, envidiaba profundamente a McCormick en estos instantes, podía disfrutar cómodamente de la compañía de Tweek.

-No lo vayas a ngh olvidar-Manifestó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Si lo hago puedes decirle al Topo que me maté-Bromeó generando, nuevamente, la incomodidad del rubio.

-Ngh supongo-Contestó sobando su brazo izquierdo con la mano contraria.

-Hey, yo haré los pedidos, vayan a alguna mesa, luego arreglamos ¿me ayudas, Tweek?-Interrumpió Broflovski, cuando ya estábamos por ingresar a la cafetería.

-Sí ngh-Aceptó Tweek, siguiendo al pelirrojo hacía la barra de atención.

-Eres un jodido genio, McCormick-Dije aludiendo a sus inoportunos comentarios.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó sobando su nuca- por cierto, Craig, tú también deberías ir-Insinuó mientras seguía la indicación de pelirrojo, eligiendo y acomodándonos en una mesa al centro.

-No más de tus estúpidos planes, ¿no te parece suficiente todo lo que ha pasado? Después de todo, me sorprende que nos vayamos a sentar en la misma mesa-Contesté seriamente.

\- Sin que el topo venga a estrellar tu rostro contra ella-Completó bajando el tono.

-No jodas con eso-Reproché al instante, dedicándole la seña Tucker.

-Hombre, al fin tu hermoso rostro volvió a ser el de antes-Continuó tomando bruscamente mis mejillas entre sus manos.

-No me toques-Ordené quitando ásperamente sus manos de mi rostro- Hablando en serio, no entiendo por qué hacen esto de las ayudantías- Continué, cambiando de tema.

-Ah, buena pregunta-Dijo el rubio cenizo, reposando su mejilla sobre su mano derecha-Kyle hace el máximo de tareas extracurriculares posibles para prepararse y obtener mejores recomendaciones para la universidad.

-Neeerd-Me burlé de forma perezosa, sacándole una carcajada a mi acompañante.

-Tengo fe en que Kyle nos mantendrá a todos en el futuro-Comentó de forma relajada.

-Puta McCormick-Formulé, acompañado de una sonrisa.

-Hey, ¿de qué hablan?-Cuestionó el pelirrojo en cuestión, incorporándose al ambiente, seguido de Tweek, ambos con un café en cada mano.

-De nada importante-Sonrió el de ojos celestes.

-Espero ¡gah! que te guste, no sabía cuál ngh traerte-Dijo Tweek entregándole un vaso térmico al rubio cenizo- Es uno de mis ngh favoritos.

-Aaaw, gracias-Contestó el aludido. Mientras, el pelirrojo me extendía mi pedido, el cual agradecí secamente, sacándole un suspiro agotado al mismo. Verdaderamente envidiaba a McCormick y no podía dejar de centrarme en esos sentimientos.

-Comencemos con esto-Inició la charla el de cabello rizado, luego de acomodarse en su sitio- Cada uno debe cumplir 3 horas de tutoría a la semana-Continuó sacando una agenda de su mochila y comenzando a buscar una página en específico dentro de la misma- Dado que tenemos horarios de clases casi idénticos, salvo algunas actividades, propongo esto-Dijo levantando el objeto ante la vista de todos, el cual tenía diseñado un pequeño horario.

-Que mierda-Comenté perezosamente, reposando mi mejilla contra la mesa.

-No es para tanto-Refutó el pelirrojo- si seguimos este plan, no extenderemos tanto la jornada diaria y podremos seguir con el resto de nuestras obligaciones.

-Todo sea por el dinero-Dijo McCormick encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ngh a mí me parece bien-Aceptó el rubio, antes de darle un gran trago a su café.

-Sí, de todas formas podemos modificarlo en el caso concreto, pero esta sería una base-Añadió Broflovski.

-Por mi está bien-Reforzó McCormick, seguido a esto, todas las miradas se centraron en mí.

-No tengo opción, hagámoslo.

* * *

-¿Cómo van?-Cuestionó Broflovski, posándose frente a la mesa donde nos encontrábamos McCormick y yo, repasando las lecciones de biología.

-Bien, Craig toma el ritmo muy rápido-Respondió Kenny cerrando un libro.

-No es difícil-Comenté despreocupado, reposando mi mejilla sobre mi mano derecha, a la vez que seguía garabateando sobre mi cuaderno.

-Después de todo es solo un repaso de lo esencial, aún falta para ponerlo al día ¿no, Kenny?-Añadió el pelirrojo.

-Sí, de todas formas no creo que tengas problemas, haces mi trabajo de pobre becado más sencillo-Bromeó McCormick- En cambio en matemáticas…no veo la forma de hacer que Clyde entienda y logre pasar la materia-Confesó desesperado el rubio cenizo, revolviendo su cabello con ambas manos.

-Tranquilo…trata de motivarlo con algo que le guste, así lo he hecho yo los semestres pasados-Animó el de cabello rizado.

-¿Cliente frecuente?-Cuestioné burlesco.

-Podría decirse que sí-Afirmó Broflovski, luego de soltar un suspiro.

-Hola ngh ¿Ya terminaron?-Intervino Tweek, acercándose al grupo, con un termo entre sus manos y su mochila al hombro.

-Hola Tweek-Contestó McCormick guiñándole el ojo derecho-Yo por hoy sí, Clyde me espera-Agregó acomodando sus cosas- Así que ahora es todo tuyo-Dijo luego de ponerse de pie y antes de posar su mano derecha sobre mi hombro.

-¡Gah! Genial-Expresó, obteniendo las miradas curiosas de los presentes- ngh digo para ¡gah! que no se haga tarde ngh presión-Completó desviando su mirada de un lado a otro.

-No jodan-Exigí ante su exagerada mal interpretación de las cosas.

-Jaja, está bien, nos vemos-Se despidió risueño el rubio cenizo, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada picara.

-Nos vemos en la cena-Agregó el pelirrojo antes de alejarse juntos por los largos y laberinticos pasillos de la vieja biblioteca.

-¿Empezamos? Ngh-Preguntó sentándose frente a mí, claramente nervioso. Era la primera vez que estábamos solos luego de mi fallida declaración, por lo cual una leve sensación incomodidad se hacía evidente entre nosotros, y sus temblorosas manos lo dejaban en evidencia.

-Sí-Acepté buscando en mi mochila el libro de química, mientras mi acompañante daba sucesivos sorbos a su termo lleno de café.

Comenzamos la lección de forma rápida, intentando omitir la tensión que aún se hacía presente entre nosotros, remitiéndonos únicamente a lo formal de la reunión, el rubio dominaba bastante bien la materia, pudiendo explicar cualquier duda que se presentara con suma claridad obviando las trabas que sus nervios le producían.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno en esto?-Cuestioné rompiendo el silencio que se había generado, a la vez que resolvía un pequeño ejercicio. Era mi oportunidad para retomar poco a poco la confianza que habíamos perdido.

-Debo saber ngh de que se tratan las ¡gah! Cosas, que sustancia puede ngh matarme y cual ngh no, nunca se ¡gah! Sabe-Respondió haciéndole honor a su conocida y adorable histeria.

-Sí, tienes razón-Acepté dedicándole una sonrisa ladina, provocando que el cuerpo de contrario diera un pequeño brinco en el lugar, producto de la impresión.

-Hey, ya terminó la clase, _merde-_ Interrumpió el francés posándose frente a nosotros, cerrando el libro del rubio.

-Aún no terminamos-Rebatí alterando la expresión de mi rostro.

-¿En serio? Porque yo te veo charlando como una vieja cualquiera-Comentó ácidamente.

-Chris, no es necesario-Llamó seriamente el rubio, silenciando al instante al contrario- Trae ngh hechos estos ejercicios para la próxima ngh tutoría-Se dirigió a mí, arrancando una hoja de su cuaderno, dejándola sobre el propio- De todas ngh formas ahora tengo que ir a ayudar a ¡gah! Otro chico.

-Okey-Acepté ignorando al castaño- Gracias por tu ayuda.

-No es ngh nada-Respondió poniéndose de pie, terminando de recoger sus pertenencias.

-Vamos a la cafetería antes de tu próxima clase-Dijo el francés tomando la mano del rubio apenas este se puso de pie.

-Ngh sí-Aceptó incómodo el gesto, debido mi atenta mirada.

-Nos vemos mañana, Tweek-Interrumpí, desafiando sonriente al castaño, a la vez que alzaba el dedo medio. Ya no podía evitar que tuviera contacto con el rubio y eso me hacía tan feliz.

-Sí ngh, nos vemos-Contestó.

- _Ta gueule, merde_ -Expresó el castaño, posando su brazo derecho por encima de los hombros del rubio, alentándolo a caminar.

Las tutorías continuaron su curso normal, por cada clase que pasaba, la situación entre el rubio y yo se tornaba cada vez más natural, no podía decir que las cosas estuvieran como antes, no obstante, tampoco estaba tan lejos de lo mismo, en pequeñas pausas intentaba charlarle de algo que pudiera interesarle, ganando así un poco más de su atención y confianza, a pesar de vernos habitualmente interrumpidos por la presencia del francés, quien venía, sin falta, a buscarlo tras cada sesión.

-Hey…-Interrumpí al rato, mientras el rubio sacaba un nuevo termo de su mochila- ¿Qué tal estuvo la exposición de café de la que hablaba McCormick?

-Ngh no pude ir-Contestó reflejando decepción en su pálido rostro-Mis padres me necesitaban ngh en casa ese fin de semana.

-Oh…-Expresé- De seguro pronto habrá otra, es más, creo que vi algo así-Dije desbloqueando la pantalla de mi celular y comenzando a rebuscar en las redes sociales el evento en cuestión- Mira-Agregué enseñándole la pantalla del aparato al rubio, el cual entusiasmado tomó el aparato entre sus manos.

-Oh ngh dios, es genial-Expresó sonriente, leyendo los detalles del evento- pero…es ngh lejos de aquí, no creo que ngh pueda llegar-

-¿No es cerca de la casa de Token? Pídele hospedaje-Señalé sin reparo.

-No creo que ngh sea adecuado…-Contestó inseguro.

-Si no lo haces, yo lo haré, tienes que ir, es perfecto para ti-Afirmé con mi habitual tono monótono, conectando nuestras miradas, provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del contrario.

-Yo…ngh creo que deberíamos continuar, no nos queda mucho-Desvió rebuscando entre sus libros.

-Merezco un descanso, ya subí un poco mis nota gracias a ti-Agregué reposando mi mejilla perezosamente sobre mis cuadernos.

-Vi ngh tus resultados y ngh noté que ngh tu promedio en matemáticas es muy alto-Dijo mientras garabateaba en su cuaderno un par de ejercicios.

-Ah, que puedo decir, me gustan porque son simples y aburridas-Contesté honestamente.

-Suena muy ngh como tú-Comentó posando efímeramente su mirada sobre mí, ya que, al sentir la conexión con la mía, la desvió al instante.

-Sí, realmente-Acepté sonriente, sin dejar de contemplarlo.

* * *

Me encontraba sentado en el borde de la ventana de mi habitación, observando atentamente el cielo nocturno, en espera del cambio que lo haría más deslumbrante que de costumbre, sabía que la luna ofrecería un espectáculo y no estaba dispuesto a perder la oportunidad de contemplarlo, sin importar donde estuviera. Al rato acepté que desde esa perspectiva no podría apreciarlo en cuestión de minutos y me perdería el apogeo del evento, por lo cual me levanté perezosamente, llamando la atención de mi compañero de habitación, quien se encontraba ensimismado leyendo un nuevo comic.

-¿Ya te vas a dormir?-Preguntó curioso.

-No.-Respondí tomando mi chaqueta, acomodando la prenda sobre mi cuerpo.

-Espera…¿A dónde vas, Craig? ya van a ser las 12 de la noche, nos puedes salir-Recordó el castaño, incorporándose en su cama.

-Clyde, si te callas y no te mueves de este jodido cuarto, prometo mañana comprarte todos los tacos que quieras –Declaré de forma sería.

-Está bien-Aceptó emocionado, recostándose nuevamente y fijando toda su atención en la historieta. Sonreí levemente para mí mismo ante mi exitosa propuesta, ya estaba aprendiendo lidiar con el alegre castaño.

Finalmente, terminé por escabullirme silenciosamente por los oscuros pasillos de la institución, acercándome al pequeño pasadizos que daba a la azotea, donde me reuní con mis compañeros, por primera vez, hace ya varias semanas. Temía que la puerta de acceso estuviera cerrada, no obstante, para mi sorpresa, estaba se encontraba levemente abierta. Subí cuidadosamente los peldaños, alumbrándolos con la linterna de mi celular, hasta divisar el final de la escalera. Apenas estuve de pie bajo el cielo nocturno, sintiendo como el frio viento arremetía mi piel, me percaté de que la persona que se había adelantado a mis acciones no era nada más que el rubio dueño de mis alborotados sentimientos.

-Hey…-Susurré al instante.

-¡Gah! ¿Quién está ahí?, no me ngh mates-Gritó volteando bruscamente a la vez que cubría su rostro.

-Espera, soy yo, Craig-Informé intentando tranquilizarlo.

-¿Craig? ngh ¿que ¡gah! Haces aquí? -Cuestionó agachándose a recoger, rápidamente, unas libretas y lápices que estaban en el piso.

-Yo…venía a ver la luna-Contesté inseguro ante la brusca reacción del chico- Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí, puedo irme si quieres.

-Ngh…creo que-Comenzó a formular inseguro tras unos segundos- yo debería ngh irme.

-Tú…¿estabas escribiendo algo?-Teoricé, acortando levemente la distancia entre ambos. A la vez que el chico negaba con su cabeza- ¿Dibujando?-Continué.

-Ngh un poco…-Contestó inseguro.

-Entonces no deberías perder esta oportunidad. Simplemente yo me quedaré por allá-Dije señalando un sector- y tú sigues con lo tuyo. No te molestaré y además, en caso de que venga un asesino, entre ambos podremos acabarlo-Argumenté en busca de su compañía.

-¡Gah! Tienes razón-Aceptó convencido ante mis últimas palabras- Entonces ngh…que sea así-Dijo tomando asiento tímidamente en su sitio, re acomodando sus pertenencias, a la vez que yo me alejaba unos cuantos pasos del mismo y me recostaba en el frío techo, listo para contemplar el cielo. La luna definitivamente poseía un tamaño mucho mayor al de lo usual, además de un resplandor único que iluminaba perfectamente la solitaria azotea, permitiéndome observar al atento rubio, que imitaba mi acción diferenciándose, únicamente, en como garabateaba en la libreta que sujetaba entre sus manos. Al rato, cuando volvía a desviar mi atención hacía él, noté como sus ojos también se posaban sobre mí, conectando nuestras miradas, esto produjo enseguida que el contrario diera un saltito en el lugar y desviara avergonzando su atención, volviendo a deslizar bruscamente el lápiz sobre su libreta.

-Lo ngh siento-Se disculpó tímidamente. Sin poder visualizar la sonrisa que se había formado en mi rostro producto de su inesperada atención.

-¿Por qué?-Cuestioné modificando mi posición, sentándome en el piso.

-¡Gah! No soy un ngh jodido psicópata-Formuló arrancando bruscamente la hoja que anteriormente había estado garabateando.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-Cuestioné confundido.

-Tal vez ngh no soy muy talentoso-Se excusó arrugando el papel.

-Me gustaría ver lo que haces-Confesé, obteniendo su atención.

-No es ngh la gran cosa- Argumentó, arrancando otra hoja más.

-Quien sabe-Insistí incrédulo- ¿Sueles subir aquí?

-A veces, ngh es bueno alejarse un poco, me relaja-Respondió acomodando los lápices que reposaban en desorden a su alrededor.

-La vista es muy buena aquí-Comenté dirigiendo mi mirada hacia el cielo captando, de reojo, como el rubio emulaba la acción.

-Sí, ngh es hermoso, desde mi casa no puedo observar algo como esto.

-Cuando era niño era muy fácil observar las estrellas claramente desde mi pueblo, pero con el paso de los años fue creciendo cada vez más, jodiendo todo-Narré rememorando mi infancia.

-Por eso es ngh bueno alejarse un ngh poco-Repitió de forma suave. Nos mantuvimos en silencio por varios minutos, observando atentamente el espectáculo inusual que la fría noche nos ofrecía a ambos. Sencillamente, aún no podía creer que estuviera disfrutando de estos momentos con él, sin previa planificación. Definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado y puesto, por fin, a mi favor.

-Sabes…hay algo que he querido preguntarte-Introduje posicionando mi mirada sobre su cuerpo, el cual enseguida se tensó.

-¿Qué ngh sucede?-Cuestionó intentando controlar sus inminentes nervios.

-¿Por qué hacen las tutorías?-Retomé el tema que McCormick no había terminado de explicar, como una excusa para poder seguir charlando con el rubio, además de satisfacer mi curiosidad.

-Kenny y yo somos becados y, para recibir algunos apoyos extra, nos encargamos de tareas adicionales acorde a nuestro ngh desempeño. Aunque no lo ngh parezca, Kenny se esfuerza mucho-Contestó bajando levemente la guardia.

-Algo así he notado, McCormick ha salido a trabajar todos los últimos fines de semana-Comenté, cerrando mi chaqueta producto del descenso de la temperatura y el incesante viento que incrementaba su intensidad- ¿Por qué lo hace?-Decidí seguir indagando.

-Para ayudar a su ngh hermanita, Karen, es una niña muy tierna-Contestó sonriente-Siempre ngh quise tener una hermanita.

-No lo creas, son molestas, chillonas y ruidosas-Respondí aludiendo a la grosera pelirroja que tenía por familiar.

-Jajaja ngh de seguro la extrañas mucho-Dijo posando sus ojos verdes sobre mí.

-Tal vez…-Contesté casi en un susurro- y tú…¿por qué lo haces?

-Lo mío no se compara ngh a Kenny, simplemente es una pequeña ngh ayuda a mis padres, además las ngh tutorías me ayudan a poder comprar café-Confesó ligeramente avergonzado.

-En serio que bebes mucho-Comenté sonriendo ante su adicción.

-Lo ngh sé, me acostumbré desde ngh pequeño en la cafetería de mis padres.

-¿Tus padres te daban café desde niño?-Pregunté descolocado ante la irresponsable acción- y ¿dónde está?-Corregí rápidamente. No quería ofender indirectamente a los padres del rubio.

-En el centro de la ciudad vecina ngh.

-Oh, sería genial ir-Comenté sinceramente.

-Con los años ngh han mejorado mucho, te gustaría-Contestó de forma natural. Lo estaba consiguiendo- Clyde y Token, cuando me acompañan a casa, siempre ngh pasan y los disfrutan ¡gah! Mucho.

-Creo que Clyde está ansioso por ir de nuevo-Confesé aludiendo a los habituales lloriqueos del castaño por la ausencia del rubio en el grupo- Te extraña bastante.

-Lo sé ngh me he alejado un poco-Aceptó cabizbajo- Yo también los extraño-Añadió haciendo crecer la incertidumbre dentro de mí, debido a la pluralidad de su expresión.

-Quizás deberíamos actuar más normal, como antes, lamento lo que ocurrió-Me aventuré a formular, poniéndome de pie, caminando hacia él, el cual me seguía atento con sus particulares ojos verdes- No te imaginas cuanto jode Clyde.

-No lo ngh sé-Contestó inseguro, levantándose frente a mí.

-Prometo no joderte con "eso", Tweek-Añadí seriamente.

-Si hablas en serio ngh podríamos intentar ser ngh amigos-Aceptó en voz baja.

-Si eso es lo que quieres-Agregué escondiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

-Yo…le seré fiel a Chris, Craig-Recordó, desviando su Mirada hacía los frondosos árboles que no dejaban de agitarse producto de la insistente brisa.

-Lo sé y lo acepto-Mentí sin reparo, reposando mis brazos sobre el barandal de la azotea- ¿Entonces?-Volteé mi rostro para observar al chico, el cual me sonreía cálidamente mientras el viento agitaba su brillante cabello rubio y la luna matizaba sus delicadas facciones.

-Volvamos a ngh ser los de antes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Así con la gente que no actualiza en dos meses e.e pero ahora les traje un cap extra largo como esos que no había hecho nunca (tiene más de 4.500 palabras) xd Ahora ya tengo más claro lo que se viene y si la universidad me lo permite actualizaré pronto, sino, no :c chininin._

 _Diganme que les pareció o insultenme por desaparecer tanto xd una de las dos tendrá efecto en mí y me motivará a seguir escribiendo e.e (¿?_

 **RequeteMiau**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_ _South Park no me pertenece._ __

 **(Capítulo XIV)**

Mentía, tenía tan claro que lo hacía, no estaba dispuesto a respetar a largo plazo la relación que el rubio sostenía con el francés, no obstante, necesitaba mantener las apariencias por un tiempo para, de esa forma, concretar mis intenciones, a pesar de tener que reprimir mis incesantes deseos de atraparlo entre mis brazos y sentir el calor de su cuerpo acompañado de su inigualable aroma a café.

" _Solo no sonrías de esa forma"_

Fue lo que pasó por mi mente tras la inusual propuesta desenvuelta en el mejor de los escenarios, sin duda la excepcional luz de la luna me permitía contemplarlo de una forma ideal, además del viento arremetiendo contra su cabello y piel, lo hacía único.

-Creo que ngh ya debería irme-Interrumpió finalmente, dando termino, tímidamente, a nuestro juego de miradas, a la vez que se abrazaba a sí mismo en un intento de capear la descendiente temperatura.

-Si…-Acepté desganado, la idea de abandonar tal escena me era, de todo, menos tentadora.

-Mañana ngh tenemos clases tem…-No terminó de formular al ser interrumpido por una fuerte ráfaga de viento, la cual jugueteó bruscamente con las hojas de su libreta y comenzó a mover las que anteriormente había arrancado y arrugado- ¡Gah! Mierda ngh-Vociferó intentando atrapar las pequeñas bolas de papel que ya se escapaban fuera de la azotea- No ngh –Expresó sujetando fuertemente sus manos contra la baranda de seguridad, esforzándose por divisar los objetos perdidos entre las oscuras lejanías del campus.

-Tweek-Llamé imitando su posición- ¿Qué pasa?-Cuestioné al observar el rostro del chico, su ojo derecho no dejaba de pestañar rápida y bruscamente, sus labios estaban tensamente fruncidos y comenzaba a jalar de su chaleco.

-Debo ngh encontrarlas-Contestó aumentando la intensidad de los tirones, a la vez que desviaba su mirada de un lugar a otro.

-¿Por qué?-Indagué observando como recogía sus cosas.

-Nadie ngh puede ver eso, si no ngh estaremos ¡gah! estaré muerto ngh o dios me matarán-Exageró, posando su mochila en su espalda, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta de acceso a la azotea.

-Tweek, espera-Lo detuve, apenas el chico posó su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, sujetando su brazo derecho- No puedes irte así como así, te ayudaré-Notifiqué clavando mi atenta mirada sobre él.

-Preferiría ngh hacer solo- Rebatió al instante, desviando la propia.

-Pueden atraparte si das vueltas por el campus, te cubriré—contesté con seguridad, sencillamente no imaginaba al chico rondando a estas horas por los sectores más alejados del lugar en busca de un par de hojas de papel.

-Puedo ngh cuidarme solo-Rebatió inseguro.

-No es una opción-Sentencié librándolo del agarre.

-Ngh está bien-Aceptó resignado- Tendremos que ngh llegar al primer piso y salir por una ¡gah! Ventana-Notificó.

-¿No hay una escalera de emergencia en la azotea?-Pregunté provocando que, al instante, el rubio abriera ampliamente sus ojos verde oliva.

-Podríamos ngh caer, rompernos la cabeza y ngh morir-Contestó jalando, nuevamente, la prenda color crema.

-Yo iré primero, si caemos será mi cabeza la que se rompa-Respondí buscando, con la mirada, la vía de escape en cuestión.

-No estoy muy ngh seguro, eso sería ngh demasiada presión-Habló siguiéndome el paso apenas comencé a acercarme al borde.

-También lo es bajar entre cuidadores-Argumenté encontrando la escala, para lugar posar mis manos sobre la misma y comprobar su firmeza- Estaremos bien-Agregué antes de voltear para encontrarme con su afligido rostro-Honestamente, no me agrada la idea de hacer algo que no quieras pero si nos atrapan juntos…

-¡Gah! Chris te ngh mataría y eso también ser ngh demasiada presión-Aceptó.

-No me trates como si fuera un marica que no puede con él-Respondí cansado de ser visto por debajo del francés.

-No se ngh trata de eso…-Refutó, no obstante, fuimos interrumpidos al escuchar el rechinar de las bisagras de la primera puerta de acceso, que daba hacía el pasillo. En seguida ambos nos quedamos estáticos dirigiendo toda nuestra atención hacía la zona.

-¿Tú dejaste la puerta a la azotea abierta?-Cuestionó un hombre desde la lejanía del sector en cuestión.

-Puta madre-Susurré al instante, acompasado con la negativa del otro cuidador.

-A la ngh mierda-Expresó el rubio acercándose a la escalera- Rápido ngh-Apresuró cuando ya se encontraba descendiendo por los primeros peldaños. Hice caso, rápidamente, sin mediar palabra, escuchando el aviso del primer hombre notificando, al segundo, que subiría a inspeccionar el piso. Descendimos rápidamente ante tal apremio, a pesar de eso, cuando íbamos a medio camino, el sujeto ya se encontraba revisando la azotea.

-Nos va a encontrar-Susurré prediciendo que el hombre no tardaría en enfocar su atención en la escalera.

-Ngh necesitamos una ventana-Notificó Tweek, acelerando, más aún, sus movimiento, hasta llegar a una ventana que daba hacía el pasillo del segundo piso- Mierda ngh-Expresó luego de intentar, sin éxito, abrir la misma. Reanudando al instante la marcha.

-Salta, ya estamos a menos de piso-Dije a los segundos, observando, desde la distancia, como la luz de la linterna se acercaba al sector. Al instante, Tweek hizo caso a mis palabras, aterrizando en el piso. Seguido a eso, imité la acción, no obstante, al instante que pisé la superficie, fui tomado y arrastrado por el rubio tras un arbusto que rodeaba la estancia. Ambos estábamos encorvados intentando escondernos entre las abundantes ramas, a la vez que el rubio cruzaba sus brazos por mi cintura producto de la acción anterior, haciéndome reposar mi espalda contra su pecho.

-Me siento como una nena-Susurré ante tal posición, reflejando una sonrisa ladina en mi rostro, la cual fue censurada, al instante, por la mano del rubio posándose sobre mis labios. Podía sentir su agitada respiración en mi cuello, armonizada con acelerado ritmo de su pecho. Casi podía imaginar la angustiada expresión de su pálido y fino rostro.

-Está ngh mirando-Musitó, haciendo alusión a la luz que rebuscaba a nuestro costado, desde las alturas. Ante esto solo me limitó a asentir, siguiendo el vaivén del resplandor con la mirada.

-Creo que deberías ngh volver a tu cuarto-Añadió apenas el guardia desvió su atención del lugar, liberándome del agarre.

-Ya es muy tarde para eso-Contradije, volteando mi rostro para contemplar el contrario de reojo, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, sin dejar de reposar mi espalda contra su pecho- Si nos separamos, no tardaremos en joder. Supongo que esos papeles tienen algo muy importante para ti como para obligarte a hacer esto, así que iremos por ellos. Además, incluso de otra forma, hubiésemos terminado aquí.

-Es ngh cierto-Aceptó a los segundos, tras ponderar los detalles de la situación- Si nos atrapan ngh tú…

-Estoy acostumbrado a los castigos-Contesté terminando el contacto, desviando mi vista de un lado a otro, comprobando que no hubiesen más cuidadores cerca- Deberíamos comenzar.

-No viene nadie por ngh aquí-Respondió el chico, comprobando el sector contrario- debemos seguir por ngh está dirección, el viento los debe ¡Gah! Haber llevado hacía allá-Expresó apuntando hacia el sector sur del campus, correspondiente a las áreas verdes del mismo, en el cual, mientras más se avanzaba, más verde y frondosa se volvía la vegetación del mismo.

-Vamos-Acepté poniéndome de pie, siendo imitado por el rubio- Ambos cruzamos rápidamente los paseos del recinto que nos separaban de las áreas con menor visibilidad, en las que podríamos escondernos con mayor facilidad, a la vez que rebuscábamos en cada rincón. Seguimos así por varios minutos sin obtener resultado y acercándonos, cada vez más, a los muros del internado.

-No veo ngh nada-Dijo el de ojos verdes agachándose a revisar entre las ramas de un arbusto.

-Esto es jodidamente difícil sin una puta linterna-Expresé forzando mi vista- Si hubiese sido cualquier otra noche, sería imposible.

-Estúpida y sensual ngh luna-Expresó el chico, sacándome una risita, sin dejar su labor.

-¿En serio?-Cuestioné bromeando, vigilando que nadie se acercara desde la distancia.

-¿Qué? ngh-Respondió falsamente desafiante.

-Nada, nada ¿Qué tanto crees que podrían haberse alejado? Quizás nadie los encuentre-Hablé aludiendo a los objetos de nuestra búsqueda.

-No lo ngh sé, el viento es engañoso-Contestó preocupado, retomando el rumbo, sin dejar de indagar, con su verdosa mirada, cada rincón.

-Vaya noche-Comenté removiendo las ramas bajas de un árbol.

-Creo que ngh ahí hay uno-Notificó corriendo hacia la bola de papel, la cual tomó nerviosamente entre sus manos, para luego expandirla de la misma forma.

-¿Es de los tuyos?-Pregunté acercándome a él, sin poder visualizar el contenido del mismo ya que, al captar mi cercanía, volvió a arrugarlo bruscamente.

-Ngh sí-Afirmó inseguro, guardándolo rápidamente en su mochila- Solo uno ngh más.

-¿Qué acaso dibujas porno?-Bromeé sin alterar mi estoico tono, ante lo cual el chico se limitó a alzar su dedo medio. Tan perfecto.

-Creo que debemos ngh intentar por esa dirección, aunque nos acercaremos a ngh los paseos principales- Habló, desviando el tema.

-Okey…-Acepté siguiendo, de forma sigilosa, los pasos del chico de alborotado cabello rubio.- Hey…¿es eso de ahí?-Cuestioné luego de unos minutos, señalando con la cabeza, aún tras unos arbustos, una pequeña bola de papel que se encontraba en medio del pavimento.

-¡Sí! Ngh-Afirmó el chico a punto de salir de nuestro escondite, no obstante, lo detuve bruscamente tomando su brazo derecho, al notar como una nueva luz se acercaba a la zona, la cual, por si misma, ya estaba bien iluminada.

-Otro jodido guardia-Dije agachándome tras el arbusto, junto a mi compañero.

-Estoy seguro de que escuché ruidos por aquí-Exclamó el hombre, acercándose con perezosos y pesados pasos al lugar. Al instante, mi mirada con la de mi acompañante se cruzaron, estábamos tan cerca.

-Esperemos a que pase-Sugerí volviendo a fijar mi atención en cada paso del mayor, que se acercaba cada vez más a nuestro objetivo.

-Mierda ngh, Craig, soy un pendejo, la ngh hoja tiene mi nombre-Susurró expresando toda la presión en su rostro- Seremos los ngh primeros sospechosos si la encuentra-Continuó rápidamente, a la vez que su cuerpo no dejaba de agitarse producto de sus temblores.

-Puta madre-Exclamé al notar como el cuidador ya estaba pocos pasos. Simultáneamente, el rubio comenzó a correr, aún sin salir del reducido campo de visión de nuestro escondite, hacía la dirección del mayor, llamando la atención del mismo, producto de sus bruscos movimiento.

-Hey ¡Detente!-Exigió el hombre siguiendo los acelerados pasos de Tweek quien era, claramente, más rápido que el primero. Apenas logró una distancia considerable, tomó una piedra y la estrelló contra un vidrio de la cafetería, haciendo que el guardia desviará su atención hacía la zona afectada. Paralelamente a esto, corrí hacia la bola de papel, la tomé entre mis manos y regresé al lugar, encontrándome, nuevamente, con el rubio, quien tomó, al instante, fuertemente mi muñeca y me incitó a correr lejos del terreno, dejando atrás las alarmadas charlas de los guardias que no tardaron en acudir a los llamados de su compañero.

-¿Por dónde vamos?-Cuestioné sin dejar de imitar sus movimientos.

-Chris ngh siempre deja una ¡gah! Ventana abierta en el sector norte de nuestro pabellón-Contestó a ya pocos pasos de la zona mencionada, afortunadamente, el de ojos verdes tenía razón, no tardamos más que un par de segundos en encontrar un acceso al pasillo del edificio, por el cual nos escabullimos apresuradamente, reanudando nuestra marcha rápida y sigilosamente por lo que nos restaba de distancia entre nuestros cuartos, no obstante, a poco de mi habitación, escuchamos pasos venir tras nosotros. Producto de esto, saqué rápidamente la llave de mi habitación, abrí la puerta de la misma y me adentré junto al chico, tomando su mochila y lanzándola bajo mi cama.

-No nos descubrirán-Dije a la vez que me quitaba la chaqueta y, sucesivamente, la playera, entre las penumbras.

-¿Qué ngh haces?-Cuestionó cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta del cuarto.

-Nuevo plan-Añadí en un susurró a la vez que desabrochaba y me quitaba, torpemente, mi pantalón, para luego tomar la muñeca del rubio, empujarlo sobre mi cama y abalanzarme sobre él.

-¿Cra-Craig? ngh-Me nombró al sentir el roce entre nuestros cuerpos y la cercanía de mi rostro.

-Funcionará-Dije antes de unir nuestros labios por primera vez en un torpe y efímero beso, podía sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba bajo el mío- No sabrán que fuimos nosotros- Incité al instante, consiguiendo que el chico asintiera y desabrochara su camisa, para luego volver a rozar nuestros labios, esta vez, en un contacto más profundo, lleno de nerviosismo. A pesar de la contradictoria situación, no podía negar que me sentía extraordinariamente bien, probar, por fin, los suaves labios del rubio no hacía más que llenarme de alegría, podrían atraparnos y nada importaría tras esto, más aún, cuando la acción fue acompañada por las manos del rubio revolviendo mi cabello, en unas suaves y relajantes caricias, haciendo caer mi chullo azul. No obstante, muy a mi pesar, el contacto fue finalmente interrumpido, tras ser invadidos por la cegadora luz artificial de la habitación, luego de la brusca irrupción al mismo.

-¡Ustedes!-Llamó una voz masculina desde la entrada del cuarto, haciéndonos deshacer el beso- ¿Qué creen que hacen?-Cuestionó al analizar la situación en la cual nos había encontrado- Sepárense- Exigió mientras ambos nos incorporábamos en la cama.

-Yo ngh-Intentó formular el chico desviando su mirada.

-Íbamos a tirar y usted lo jodió-Respondí secamente, sin inmutar la impávida expresión de mi rostro.

-Par de…-Se contuvo a decir-¿De quién es este cuarto?-Cuestionó, ante lo cual levanté perezosamente mi mano derecha- Tu, acomódate y vas de regreso al tuyo. Mañana a primera hora le notificaré al consejero de esto-Añadió dirigiéndose, esta vez, a Tweek.

-Ngh okey-Aceptó el rubio abotonando y acomodando su camisa para luego ponerse de pie.

-Sus nombres-Exigió el mayor dirigiéndonos su ácida mirada.

-Craig Tucker-Respondí secamente.

-Tweekers ¡gah! Tweak-Contestó a su turno el rubio.

-Bien, como sea, apresúrate, debo seguir la ronda-Notificó el hombre.

-Ngh adiós-Susurró el chico pasando a mi lado, acompañado de una tímida mirada, la cual hacía juego con sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Nos vemos-Contesté de la misma forma, generando un tímido roce entre nuestras manos.

-Me asegurare de que los castiguen, par de maricones-Agregó el mayor, susurrando las últimas palabras, antes de cerrar, bruscamente, la puerta de mi cuarto, sin lograr borrar, en ningún instante, la amplia sonrisa que inundaba mi rostro. Seguido a esto, me senté perezosamente en mi cama, rememorando, cada uno de los segundos anteriormente vividos.

-Bebe yo te amo…-Musitó entre sueños mi compañero de cuarto, llamando por primera vez, en todo este tiempo, mi atención.

-¿En serio?-Cuestioné con una sonrisa ante el pesado sueño del contrario, el cual no había sido interrumpido aún tras la reprimenda.

Cansando, reposé mi cuerpo sobre el colchón, todas las vueltas que había dado con el rubio me habían agotado, no obstante, valieron totalmente la pena porque, mierda, todo se sentía tan genial ahora. El jodido francés explotaría si supiera de esto, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que Tweek omitiría cada detalle de la situación, ya que sus motivos parecían, desde un principio, escaparse de la esfera de control del castaño, comenzando por la gran angustia que le provocó la pérdida de las hojas de su libreta.

-Hey…-Formulé para mí mismo, recordando que aún tenía, en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, uno de los papeles que Tweek había lazando. Al instante, me levante para recoger la prenda, rebuscando en la misma hasta encontrar el objeto, el cual observé atentamente por algunos segundos, dudoso sobre invadir la privacidad del chico, a pesar de eso, guiado por la curiosidad, terminé por estirar el papel, encontrándome con los tímidos trazos del rubio, los cuales reflejaban una figura demasiado conocida.

Tweek me había estado dibujando mientras contemplaba la luna en la azotea, sumándole una nota al mismo.

" _Quizás no pueda evitar estos estúpidos sentimientos"_

Por favor, no los evites.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola e.e en los caps anteriores había ido poniendo pequeños vestigios de que Tweek si sentía alguna cosita loca por Craig e.e lo notaron? O fui muy sutil y esto es una sorpresa? Triunfará el creek? Muchas preguntas e.e jajaja Al fin un poco de acción luego de muchos meses y caps!

Para mi Craig nanai –corazones por mil-

 **RequeteMiau**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**_ _South Park no me pertenece._

 **(Capítulo XV)**

Un sinfín de ideas daban vueltas, sin cesar, por mi cabeza. Por fin, luego de tanto tiempo, volvía a sentir una extraña calidez en el pecho, gracias a los recientes sucesos y, por sobre todo, a las palabras del rubio, las cuales confirmaban la leve sospecha que me invadía hace un tiempo de que, a Tweek, no le era del todo indiferente.

A pesar de aún encontrarme en desventaja con el francés, seguiría repitiéndome que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todo entre ellos acabe. Continuaría así, introduciéndome poco a poco en la vida de Tweek, creando un espacio en su mente y corazón, el cual solo me perteneciera a mí. Inevitablemente cursi pero ¿qué le podía hacer? Estaba embobado. Nada podría quitarme, por ahora, la amplia sonrisa que lucía en mi rostro, producto del efímero contacto y dulce avance.

Me acomodé en mi cama, abrazando mi almohada, intentando conciliar el sueño, como ya venía tratando hace varios minutos, sin embargo, el repentino sonido, del tono de llamada de mi celular, me alertó.

-¿Token?-Nombré confundido al contestar, luego de tomar el aparato y observar al destinatario.

-Craig ngh-Contestó en un susurro una voz diferente a la esperada. Tweek-No hables ngh fuerte, siguen haciendo rondas por los pasillos-Advirtió de la misma forma.

-Oh-Expresé como de costumbre, dirigiendo mi mirada hacía mi compañero de cuarto quien seguía profundamente dormido, como si su vida dependiera de ello- ¿Pasó algo?

-Mi ngh mochila, se quedó en tu cuarto-Notificó reflejando nervios en su voz.

-Ah, sí, está bajo mi cama, si el guardia la veía y la registraba podía encontrar algo que evidenciara que fuimos nosotros-Justifiqué, rememorando las acciones del apresurado plan que elaboré apenas entramos a mi cuarto.

-Ngh eso da igual, lo ¡gah! Importante ahora es que ngh me prometas, no ngh, me jures que no ngh mirarás dentro de ella-Pidió exaltado, haciéndome recordar que tenía un sinfín de creaciones del rubio bajo mi cama, en su libreta, celular y, más aún, el otro papel que tanto se empeñó por alejar de mí.- ¡¿Craig?!-Llamó al no obtener respuesta.

-Sí, sí, lo había olvidado, te lo juro, no los veré-Mentí para su tranquilidad, en razón de ya haber observado uno de sus dibujos, ya era demasiado tarde y no quería al rubio corriendo como loco por los pasillos en busca de sus cosas, a pesar de ser jodidamente tentador volver a tenerlo por aquí a estas horas de la noche.

-¡Gah! Ngh confío en ti-Agregó.

-Tranquilo-Contesté, prometiéndome a mí mismo resistir la tentación de curiosear sus pertenencias, se lo debía- En la mañana, antes de clases, iré a dejarte tu mochila.

-Gracias ngh y ¡gah! Siento todo lo de hoy-Continuó.

-No tienes nada que sentir-Dije sonriente.

-Uh, buenas ngh noches, Craig, nos vemos mañana-Se despidió finalmente. Podía imaginar cómo sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, bajo la oscuridad de su habitación.

-Buenas noches, Tweek-Correspondí tranquilamente antes de cortar la llamada, reposando mi celular y manos sobre mi pecho.

La mejor jodida noche de mi vida.

* * *

-¿Craig? Hey ¿qué te sucede? Tu sonrisa es perturbadora-Comentó mi compañero de cuarto, mientras acomodaba su corbata.

-No te metas-Dije revolviendo bruscamente el cabello del contrario.

-¡Me acababa de peinar!-Se quejó pasando sus manos sobre sus castaños cabellos.

-No parecía-Respondí colocándome mi chullo, para luego acomodar mi mochila sobre mi espalda.

-¿Ya te vas? Aún nos quedan 20 minutos-Cuestionó alzando su ceja derecha.

-Sí, tengo una parada que hacer antes de ir a clases, nos vemos-Respondí a la vez que salía de mi habitación, evitando más preguntas, acto seguido, me encaminé por los fríos pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto del rubio. A penas me posé fuera de su puerta, la misma se abrió, para luego ser rápidamente jalado, desde la corbata, hacía el interior del dormitorio.

-¡Júrame que ngh no lo viste!-Exigió el chico de alborotado cabello, sujetándome fuertemente desde la camisa, producto de sus imperecederos nervios.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien-Desvié para evitar mentir- Aquí la tienes-Añadí extendiéndole su mochila azul.

-Ngh gracias-Dijo tomándola, enérgicamente, entre sus brazos.

-Y…-Dije sacando del bolsillo de mi pantalón, la segunda bola de papel. En el instante que el chico reconoció el objetó, me lo arrebató bruscamente, para luego ocultarlo entre sus cosas.

-Dime que ngh no lo abriste-Formuló con su ojo derecho parpadeando extremadamente rápido, a la vez que jalaba su camisa, forzando los botones.

-Hey, está todo bien-Evité, nuevamente, sujetando sus brazos.

-Ngh okey…-Aceptó volteando su rostro hacía la derecha, evitando mi mirada, acompañado de un leve sonrojo sobre sus pálidas y pecosas mejillas.

-¿Craig? Que sorpresa verte por aquí-Interrumpió Token, saliendo del baño de su habitación, fijando su atención en el leve contacto que mantenía con el rubio.

-Solo venía a entregarle una tarea de las ayudantías a Tweek, ya me voy-Excusé al instante, dirigiéndome, nuevamente, hacía el pasillo.

-Espera ngh Craig-Llamó tomando mi brazo izquierdo-Aún tenemos algo que ngh arreglar-Agregó en un susurró. Ante esto no pude evitar desviar mi mirada hacía nuestro espectador, quien se limitó a alzar una ceja ante el extraño y repentino cambio en nuestra relación.

-No creo que podamos hablar sin audiencia-Contesté de la misma forma, haciendo alusión a como, los pasillos y el resto de las áreas de las institución, comenzaban a repletarse de somnolientos estudiantes.

-Ngh entonces, te escribiré-Afirmó.

-Está bien-Acepté dedicándole una sonrisa ladina- No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien-Aseguré deslizando efímeramente mi mano derecha sobre su desordenado cabello, consiguiendo que las mejillas del contrario se encendiera, más aún, en un adorable tono carmín, a la vez que fruncía sus labios.

-Supongo-Contestó tímidamente.

-Nos vemos-Me despedí intentando hacer caso omiso a la tentación de quedarme a su lado, que comenzaba a inundarme

Crucé la facultad con una sonrisa en mi rostro, no podía dejar de pensar en Tweek, el solo hecho de que me prestara atención de esa manera, incrementaba mis ilusiones y posibilidades de una forma infinita. Estaba seguro de que las cosas estaban cambiando a nuestro favor.

Al poco rato, ya me encontraba en la primera clase del día viernes. Afortunadamente, en esta materia, no se encontraba el francés, gracias a lo cual pude sentarme junto a Tweek, con quien compartí, a ratos, un ansioso juego de miradas. Sabía lo que le sucedía, la inminente cita con el consejero de la institución lo tenía ansioso. El rubio no dejaba de mover apresuradamente, de un lado a otro, su lápiz, mientras inspeccionaba cada esquina del salón con sus inquietos ojos verdes.

-Hey…-Llamé en voz baja en medio de la clase, inclinándome levemente hacía él.

-¡Gah! Yo no ngh quería-Gritó al instante, posando bruscamente sus temblorosas manos sobre su cabello, obteniendo la atención de todo el salón.

-Tucker, Tweak ¿algo que decir?-Cuestionó seriamente el docente, ante tal interrupción.

-Nada-Contesté secamente, enderezándome.

-Planeaba pedírselos al final de la clase pero, ya que están tan ansiosos, vayan ahora, el consejero los está esperando, saben bien por qué-Completó el mayor, acompañando de una mirada inquisitiva. De reojo pude notar como el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba completamente, a la vez que yo soltaba un suspiro y, resignado, me ponía de pie. Tener que visitar al consejero no significaba ninguna novedad para mí, no obstante, para Tweek, definitivamente era "demasiada presión".

-Vamos-Alenté posándome a su lado, antes de comenzar a caminar lentamente fuera del salón, seguido, a los segundos, por el de ojos verdes, intentando hacer caso omiso a las infantiles e infaltables burlas, en tono romántico, que mis compañeros no se cansaba de hacer, ante una situación de estos matices.

-Nos van a atrapar Craig y si ngh no, me van a acusar de que soy un jodido infiel manipulador, me delataran y todos me mataran a piedrazos en el patio, dios ngh no sé qué es peor, quizás solo debo ¡gah! escapar y luego…-Habló en un tono inusualmente rápido, haciendo difícil su interpretación, hasta que fue callado por mi mano derecha sobre sus labios.

-Tweek, nada de eso va a pasar, te lo digo desde la experiencia, iremos, nos sermonearan, castigaran y olvidaran, es un jodido ciclo, nadie se enterara de lo que hicimos, no es su jodido problema-Contesté intentando controlar el volumen de mi voz.

-¿Estas ngh seguro?-Cuestionó de inmediato, quitando mi mano de su boca.

-He pasado toda mi jodida vida en detención, sé de lo que hablo-Afirmé

-Esta ngh bien-Aceptó sin soltar mis manos, no obstante, apenas se percató de esto, terminó el contacto bruscamente, acelerando el paso hacía la oficina en cuestión.

-Oye…-Llamé en tono juguetón, siguiéndole el paso.

-Ngh vayamos rápido, no les demos más ngh motivos para castigarnos-Argumentó cabizbajo, claramente, evitando conectar nuestras miradas.

-Como quieras-Acepté tranquilamente, sin disimular la sonrisa que se dibujó en mi rostro. Seguimos el camino en silencio, no obstante, apenas estábamos a pocos pasos del pasillo que daba hacía la oficina del consejero, al girar hacia este, el rubio retrocedió bruscamente, arrastrándome con él.

-Está ngh Chris allí, oh ngh dios, si me ve contigo, lo sabrá y luego nos ¡gah! Matara a ambos y…-Teorizó histérico.

-¿Tweek?-Llamó el francés apareciéndose a las espaldas del aludido, quien, al instante, soltó un grito mucho más fuerte de lo habitual- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿te hicieron algo?-Cuestionó reflejando preocupación en su rostro, posando sus manos sobre los hombros del contrario apenas este volteó, ignorando mi presencia.

-No ngh estoy bien…es solo que ¡gah! No he tomado suficiente café y ngh… mi gato…¡gah!-Intentó excusar, logrando que el castaño alzara su ceja derecha, incrédulo.

-Está nervioso porque nos citaron con el consejero y teme que nos castiguen por no haber obtenido los resultados esperados de las ayudantías-Intervine obteniendo la atención del castaño, el cual, al instante, frunció profusamente el ceño.

-Tucker-Llamó ásperamente- ¿Es cierto eso?-Cuestionó dirigiéndose al más bajo.

-Sí ngh-Afirmó el chico mientras sus rodillas temblaban.

-Entonces debes ser más imbécil de lo que pareces, Tucker, ni con clases particular eres capaz de subir un jodido promedio, _merde_ \- Insultó acompañado de una expresión altiva- No te preocupes, a ti no te pueden joder por la estupidez de él-Añadió posando sus manos sobre las mejillas del rubio, antes de depositar un beso sobre sus tensos labios, transmitiendo esta incomodidad al resto de su cuerpo.

-¿En serio?-Comenté ante la molesta escena. Evidentemente el francés lo hacía apropósito.

-¿Celoso?-Preguntó sonriente.

-Creo que ya te llaman, _merde_ —Evadí toscamente, refiriéndome al consejero, el cual se asomaba desde su oficina, en busca del siguiente alumno en reunirse con él.

-Tsk, no tardo en venir-Avisó a Tweek, antes de alejarse y desaparecer tras la puerta del mayor.

-Lo ngh siento, eso fue…-Intentó formular torpemente el de ojos verdes, encogiendo sus hombros.

-Incómodo, lo sé, no importa-Completé intentado, falsamente, restarle importancia. Dirigiéndome hacía la pequeña sala de espera fuera de la oficina del docente, siendo imitado por mi acompañante.

-Sobre ngh ayer-Introdujo luego de unos minutos.

-¿Le dirás lo que sucedió?-Cuestioné.

-Ngh no lo sé, debería…-Continuó indeciso.

-Yo no le diré nada si eso te preocupa- Aseguré seriamente.

-No es ngh solo eso, quiero pero…-Añadió, siendo interrumpido por la brusca salida del castaño, azotando escandalosamente la puerta tras él.

-¿Chris? Ngh-Nombró al recién llegado, quien venía manifiestamente irritado- ¿Qué pasó?-Cuestionó poniéndose de pie frente al de piel trigueña.

-Creen que yo rompí la jodida ventana de la cafetería-Escupió, tensando, nuevamente, el cuerpo del rubio, ante tal declaración- Juro que cuando sepa quién fue el hijo de puta que rompió esa jodida ventana, iré y le cortaré la yugular con el puñal más jodidamente oxidado que tenga, no sin antes…

-¡Gah!-Gritó Tweek, protegiendo su cuello con sus temblorosas manos.

-Tranquilo, no sería frente a ti-Tranquilizó el castaño sin abandonar su colérica expresión- Lo mataré.

-Ngh presión, presión, ngh-Agregó con sus nervios a punto de estallar.

-¿Y? ¿te castigaron?-Interrumpí para desviar la morbosa charla- Digo, como para saber qué tan drástico está el anciano hoy- El francés me dirigió su ácida mirada por unos segundos, no obstante volvió a fijarla sobre el rubio.

-Me suspendieron desde hoy en la tarde hasta el próximo jueves, por esto y las otras estupideces de la semana, ya sabes-Notificó al más bajo.

-¡Gah! Lo siento mucho-Expresó alterado.

-Volveré pronto, en el fondo creo que es mejor, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer estos días y no tener que estar escapando por las noches me lo facilita-Agregó levemente más tranquilo, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Ngh es cierto…-Aceptó inseguro.

-Pero…-Dijo acercándose a la oreja del rubio- Quiero estar contigo antes de irme- Agregó en un susurro aún perceptible para mí. Mierda, me enervaba tanto su jodida actitud, quería patearle la cara en este instante. Sabía bien a lo que se refería y también que lo hacía intencionalmente para joderme. No obstante, me mantuve, en apariencia, tranquilo, canalizando toda mi molestia en mis empuñadas manos.

-Tucker, Tweak, ¿Qué esperan para pasar?-Interrumpió finalmente el consejero, saliendo de su oficina- DeLorne, vaya a su salón –Ordenó seriamente.

-Tsk, te veo después de clases-Agregó antes de separarse de Tweek.

-Ngh okey-Aceptó el rubio siguiéndome el paso dentro de la oficina del mayor.

De alguna forma debía joder ese encuentro.

* * *

-Mierda, eso fue tan jodidamente incomodo-Comenté caminando por el pasillo, apenas terminó la reunión con el mayor.

-Pensé que ngh nos castigarían ngh más días y terminó ¡gah! Convirtiéndose en una jodida charla de sexualidad responsable-Añadió el rubio, igual de sonrojado- Ese tipo ngh debe pensar que soy una ¡gah! Puta.

-Na, se le va a olvidar al rato tu "aventura"-Tranquilicé burlesco.

-No creo que sea ngh tan fácil si nos verá en el castigo-Contradijo dándome un pequeño codazo.

-Que son dos días de castigo-Dije despreocupado- Además de seguro no se molestaran en vigilarnos todo el tiempo, nunca es así.

-De seguro ngh se irá a joder con la secretaria más vieja ngh, los han visto-Comentó con una mueca de asco en su rostro.

-O a ver porno, siempre fiel-Añadí soltando una risa, seguida de la de mi acompañante.

-¿Deberíamos volver a la clase?-Cuestionó a pocos pasos de la salida al área de descanso.

-Na, quedan apenas diez minutos, no nos extrañarán-Respondí dirigiéndome hacía el exterior.

-¿Estás ngh seguro?-Preguntó inseguro, inspeccionando cada esquina.

-Sí, estaremos bien, además, ya somos unos expertos escabulléndonos-Argumenté rememorando la noche anterior.

-Ngh en realidad, de cierta forma fue divertido, dejando de lado la ¡gah! Presión-Agregó una vez fuera del pabellón.

-Sí es como ser un niño otra vez o algo así-Dije observando los alrededores- Deberíamos ir por allá, es más solitario, no creo que se acerque ningún profesor-Sugerí señalando el lado derecho, tras las instalaciones de gimnasia.

-Es ngh tranquilo por allá-Aceptó siguiendo el camino.

-Sin espectadores-Recordé.

-¿Ah? Ngh ¿a qué te refieres?-Cuestionó alarmándose.

-Que hace un rato querías hablar conmigo pero estaba Token ¿recuerdas?-Rememoré.

-Ah cierto ngh-Respondió levemente inseguro, desviando su rostro hacía la izquierda.

-Aquí estaremos bien-Notifiqué al rato, antes de sentarme sobre el césped.

-Okey ngh-Contestó imitando la acción, acto seguido, comenzó a juguetear torpemente con sus manos, fijando toda su atención en ellas- quizás ngh necesito café-Añadió ansioso.

-Vamos, no es necesario-Tranquilicé dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. No quería alargar más la charla que lo inquietaba y que, además, me interesaba.

-Si lo ngh es, hace ngh demasiado frío-Argumentó abrazándose a sí mismo. No obstante, antes de que pudiera levantarse en busca de su bebida amarga, coloqué mi chullo azul sobre su alborotado cabello.

-No es mucho pero te ayudará-Hablé, rogando para mis adentros, no tener un resultado desastroso como el de la primera ocasión.

-Gracias ngh-Aceptó sonrojado, luciendo una tímida sonrisa, provocando que mi rostro emulara torpemente su expresión. Mierda, eso fue jodidamente hermoso.

-Entonces ngh…-Reanudó tras unos segundos de sonreírnos en silencio- Sobre ngh anoche…

-Ah, como te dije, no se lo diré a nadie-Aseguré tranquilo.

-Lamento ngh meterte en problemas-Se disculpó.

-Estoy acostumbrado a eso, en mi pueblo Marsh solía meterme en problemas mucho más grandes que estos-Comenté despreocupado, ocultando mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

-¿Y también ngh besabas a Stan?-Cuestionó rápidamente, frunciendo levemente el ceño, tomándome por sorpresa.

-¿Ah?-Pregunté por reflejo.

-Oh ngh mierda, que dije, olvídalo-Pidió cubriendo su rostro.

-No pero…-Intenté formular. Acaso ¿su expresión fue de celos? Todo era tan agradablemente confuso.

-Solo ngh no hablemos de lo que ngh pasó ¿sí?-Pidió poniéndose de pie.

-Como quieras, pero no corras-Acepté tomando su brazo derecho- No tienes por qué esconderte de mí ni nada así-Dije, sin expresar el alivio que me provocó, el que no mencionara tener que olvidar lo sucedido.

-Supongo ngh-Contestó tranquilizándose-De todas formas ngh tú no eres el problema.

-¿Entonces quién?-Pregunté levantándome sin aflojar el agarre.

-No sigamos por ngh ahora-Se negó- Ya están ngh saliendo de clases todos.

-Es cierto…

-Nos vemos ngh al rato-Se despidió intentando librarse suavemente del contacto.

-Hey, pero solo para que no te quedes con la duda-Añadí sujetando su mano antes de que se alejara-Nunca besé a Marsh- Aclaré, obteniendo una pequeña sonrisa del rubio.

-Ngh pero nunca es tarde, a Kenny le gustaría ver eso-Bromeó- Ahora ngh si…debo…

-Espera-Lo detuve nuevamente-…no es que intente retenerte pero…si te vas con mi chullo creo que tendremos problemas-Recordé risueño.

-¡Gah! Cierto ngh lo siento-Aceptó antes de quitarse la prenda, ante lo cual estiré mi mano esperando recibirla, no obstante, fui sorprendido por el chico, al ser él quien la acomodara nuevamente sobre mi cabello, deteniendo sus manos a la misma altura por unos segundos, conectando intensamente nuestras miradas.

-Nos ngh vemos-Agregó finalmente antes de alejarse tímidamente.

-Nos vemos-Correspondí sonriente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Pobre, pobre Topo :C_

 _Hola que tal e.e volví después de un buen tiempo jajaj pero recién ahora salí de vacaciones de la universidad c: así que espero actualizar mucho más seguido c: intentaré que sea por lo menos un cap a la semana e.e_

 _Si les gustó retribuyanme con un comentario -corazones por mil- eso me motivará a seguir e.e_

 **RequeteMiau**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**_ _South Park no me pertenece._

 **(Capítulo XVI)**

-Ser castigados un viernes debería ser ilegal-Comentó Marsh caminando a nuestro lado.

-Ngh podría ser peor-Respondió avergonzado Tweek.

-Tú estás aquí solo por idiota-Contesté al pelinegro.

-Gregory merecía ese jodido pastel en su cara-Se defendió el de ojos azules.

-Que marica, Marsh-Insulté burlesco.

-Inicié una guerra de comida, que mejor-Continuó el pelinegro.

-Un viernes por la tarde libre-Respondió Broflovski, juzgándolo duramente con la mirada.

-Será el próximo viernes, lo prometo-Se disculpó Stan acompañado de una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Claro, claro-Aceptó con recelo el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero respecto a ustedes- Desvió el tema Marsh, dirigiéndose a Tweek y a mí- Es extraño que tomen medidas tan duras solo por fallar en una ayudantía.

-¿Están seguros de que no hicieron algo más?-Indagó divertido McCormick.

-¿Qué más ngh podríamos haber ngh hecho?-Contestó nervioso el de ojos verdes, desviando, incesantemente, sus ojos hacía ambas direcciones.

-No jodan, eso pasó, así es la vida, fin-Terminé desinteresado- No me quejo.

-Mmmm-Expresó insatisfecho el pelirrojo.

-Pareciera que te gusta la idea de estar castigado ¿eh?-Insinuó McCormick, cruzando su brazo derecho por sobre mis hombros, acompañado de su habitual expresión libertina. A causa de sus palabras, se dibujó en mi rostro una pequeña sonrisa ladina, él no se equivocaba, pasar horas junto al rubio, incluso en un castigo, me agradaba, más aún al ser truncado, producto de esto, el plan del francés, sin necesidad de un esfuerzo adicional. Perfecto para mí, el castaño tenía prisa y Tweek largas horas de detención, horarios incompatibles, fin del encuentro.

-De cierta forma-Acepté.

-Vaya, vaya, interesante-Comentó el rubio cenizo- Bueno, ya debo irme, tengo que trabajar, los extrañaré-Notificó antes de plantar sus labios sobre mi mejilla, provocando que se formara, al instante, una mueca de asco en mi rostro.

-Que mierda-Comenté sobándome la zona.

-¡Nos vemos el lunes!-Terminó por decir, antes de alejarse rápidamente.

-Ahora tienes sida-Bromeó Marsh.

-De seguro se la pegaste tú primero-Contesté.

-Ja ja-Interrumpió Broflovski- Yo también me voy. No hagas estupideces, Stan-Agregó posando, nuevamente, su severa mirada sobre el aludido.

-Solo será un fin de semana aburrido, no tengo planes, lo sabes-Contestó tranquilamente, envolviendo entre sus brazos al más bajo.

-Solo evita que te castiguen por más tiempo, ya es milagroso que a todos ustedes les dejaran libre el fin de semana-Comentó sin separarse del pelinegro.

-Lo sé-Aceptó antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla del contrario.

-¡Gah! Privacidad-Dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta, arrastrándome con él, al tomar mi brazo derecho.

-Oh-Expresé.

-Saben, así lo hacen más incómodo-Se quejó el pelirrojo a nuestras espaldas, haciéndonos voltear nuevamente- Déjenlo así. Nos vemos el lunes-Se despidió, antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios a Stan, comenzando a alejarse por la dirección contraria del pasillo, levemente ruborizado.

-Cuídate, te llamaré, te a…-Vociferó el pelinegro.

-Ya, ya, supéralo-Interrumpí, empujándolo para seguir nuestro camino.

-¡Deberíamos darnos ngh prisa o nos castigaran por el ngh resto de nuestras vidas!-Exageró el de ojos verdes.

-Solo quiero irme a dormir-Se quejó Marsh cabizbajo, reanudando la marcha.

-Cuando el viejo se vaya a joder a la secretaria-Animé sin mediar expresión en mi rostro.

-En serio ngh apresurémosnos- Insistió Tweek, tomando de un brazo a cada uno, para hacernos acelerar el paso hacía el salón, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco apenas notó al francés afuera del lugar, reposando su espalda contra la pared.

-¿Chris?-Llamó soltándonos, consiguiendo que el nombrado volteara hacía nosotros.

-Ahí estás-Dijo acercándose.

-¿Qué ngh haces aquí?-Cuestionó, provocando que el chico alzara su ceja derecha, producto de la sorpresa- Es ngh decir, el primer ngh bus ya va a salir y ¡gah! Tienes que irte por ngh…ya sabes-Completó avergonzado.

-Lo sé, pero no quería irme sin verte de nuevo, ya me jodieron la tarde-Contestó dirigiéndome su ácida mirada junto a sus últimas palabras.

-¿Y si mejor lloras?-Desafié molesto.

-Puedo hacerte llorar a ti de dolor si tanto lo buscas-Amenazó dando un paso hacia mí.

-Chris, no-Interrumpió seriamente el rubio.

-Como sea, quería venir antes pero Gregory me retuvo mucho tiempo-Explicó, posando sus manos sobre las caderas del contrario- Aún quiero matar al que jodió la ventana-Agregó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del más bajo, provocando que su cuerpo diera un pequeño respingo.

-Craig ¡gah! Ngh Stan-Nombró el rubio, alejando levemente al castaño-Deberían ngh adelantarse-Sugirió incómodo.

-Sí, tienes razón, vamos Craig-Aceptó Stan, arrastrándome, de mala gana, al salón. Una vez dentro, lancé bruscamente mi mochila sobre uno de los pupitres. Me sentía jodidamente irritado, después de todo, aunque no de la forma en que el castaño pretendía, estarían juntos. Sencillamente ya no soportaba al francés junto a él y controlarme se hacía a cada encuentro más difícil.

-El anciano no va a tardar en llegar, tranquilo-Dijo Marsh, sentándose junto a mí.

-Supongo-Formulé molestó, esperando impaciente los minutos que se hacían eternos, hasta que, finalmente, el consejero ingresó, seguido, a los segundos, por Tweek, quien traía sus pecosas mejillas igual de enrojecidas que sus labios. Frente a esta última imagen, no logré abstenerme de chasquear mi lengua, irritado, llamando la atención de rubio.

-Volviste-Dijo Stan antes de bostezar, observando como Tweek se sentaba a mi izquierda.

-Ngh sí-Contestó fijando su vista sobre sus intranquilas manos- Ahora estoy ngh aquí-Susurró cabizbajo.

-Ojalá no te fueras así de nuevo-Contesté de la misma forma, sin mirarlo, descansando mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla, a la vez que escondía mis manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de mi uniforme.

Con esa última frase, terminó por formarse un silencio entre ambos, el cual se masificó apenas el consejero comenzó a sermonear a los presentes, quienes, por su parte, luchaban por no ceder ante el aburrimiento y cansancio, durmiéndose descaradamente sobre su mesa. Finalmente, el hombre advirtió las consecuencias de retirarse o romper algunas de las reglas impuestas mientras él se ausentara a "trabajar". Y así, tal como se esperaba, el mayor abandonó el salón, el cual se mantuvo en silencio al encontrarse, gran parte de los presentes, apunto de rendirse ante los brazos de Morfeo. Por mi parte, me limité a sacar mi celular junto a mis audífonos, colocando estos sobre mis oídos, simultáneamente noté, observándolo de reojo, como el rubio no alejaba su verdosa mirada, de la pantalla de su maltratado teléfono.

-Mierda ngh-Maldijo al poco rato.

-¿Qué sucede?-Cuestioné quitándome el audífono izquierdo, a pesar de aún no reproducir ninguna canción.

-Tengo un ¡gah! Problema-Contestó a la vez que respondía un mensaje- La cafetería de mis padres estará de ngh aniversario este fin de semana, por lo que ngh harán muchas ofertas para celebrarlo, pero ngh tuvieron un problema con los empleados de medio tiempo y hace ¡gah! Falta personal-Completó nervioso- ¡Me convertirán en su jodido esclavo y moriré explotado! Querían que ngh trajera a mis compañeros como otras ¡gah! Veces pero a estas ngh alturas ya la mayoría de nuestros amigos se debe ngh haber ido a casa, ¡es demasiado repentino!

-Yo no tengo planes y, según lo que dijo, Stan tampoco-Recordé intentando darle solución a su problemática.

-¡Gah! ¿lo harías?-Cuestionó sorprendido, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos- Será ngh muy pesado ya que de todas formas seremos muy ngh pocos-Cuestionó acercando su silla a mí.

-Ajá-Contesté reposando mi mejilla sobre mi mano derecha- En serio no tengo problema.

-Gracias ngh eres genial-Declaró aliviado- Te podrás quedar en mi ngh casa y ¡gah! Te pagaremos.

-Genial-Comenté sonriente- ¿nos vamos hoy?

-Si ngh, después del castigo, tenemos que tomar el ¡gah! Último bus de acercamiento para luego ngh subir a otro que nos lleve a mi ngh ciudad. Clyde y ¡gah! Token también han ido a ayudar otras ngh veces.

-¿Token?-Cuestioné al no coincidir tal relato con la fortuna del mencionado.

-Sí ngh solo por acompañarnos-Completó el chico- Les avisaré a mis ngh padres-Añadió para luego volver a centrar su atención en la pantalla de su teléfono.

Ya tenía un excelente panorama de fin de semana, daba igual si me explotaban o no, poder pasar días completos junto a Tweek, aislados de la presencia del francés, lo valía totalmente. Además, la noticia había logrado disipar el mal humor que había sembrado en mí la pasada escena protagonizada por el castaño, acaparando al rubio. Ahora se podía joder, aprovecharía lo mejor posible cada hora de los días venideros.

Posteriormente, el resto del castigo me la pasé conversando con el Tweek, pudiendo conocer, mejor aún, el uno del otro, al compartir anécdotas y gustos, hasta que, a pocos minutos de terminar la jornada, el consejero regresó, despertando y regañando, nuevamente, a todos los presentes, antes de dejarnos ir.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó Stan somnoliento.

-Te dormiste todas estas horas, y ahora tenemos que viajar-Aclaré, poniéndome de pie frente a él.

-¿Ah?-Expresó confundido, fregando perezosamente sus ojos con sus puños.

-Solo date prisa-Contesté.

-Bueno-Aceptó bostezando, siguiéndonos el paso fuera del salón, donde Tweek le aclaró la situación al pelinegro quien, como se esperaba, accedió al instante, quedando en encontrarnos a las siete en la entrada del instituto, luego de ir por nuestras pertenencias.

* * *

-Mierda, creo que muero de hambre-Se quejó Stan, estirando sus extremidades, luego de bajar del bus de acercamiento.

-Deberíamos ngh ir a comprar algo para el ¡gah! Camino, ya es ngh tarde y aún nos queda bastante ngh-Sugirió Tweek, acomodando la bufanda azul que llevaba sobre su fino cuello.

-Es cierto, también me jodo de hambre-Expresé subiendo el cierre de mi chaqueta negra. La temperatura no dejaba de descender.

-Vamos a llegar realmente tarde a tu casa-Comentó Stan encaminándonos hacía las tiendas de comida cercanas.

-Lo ngh siento-Se disculpó Tweek.

-No te preocupes, solo espero que nadie nos ataque en el camino-Comentó despreocupado el pelinegro, provocando que la cara del rubio se transformara, progresivamente, en una llena de pánico-Peeeero, eso no va a ocurrir porque la ciudad está llena de gente el viernes por la noche y…y ¿Clyde?

-¿Clyde? Ngh-Repitió confundido.

-Está ahí, miren-Contestó apuntando hacía un paradero cercano.

-¿Está llorando?-Cuestioné confundido, al notar como el chico escondía su rostro entre sus manos.- Dios, ni fuera del instituto deja de joder- Añadí dirigiéndome hacía él.

-¡Tal vez ngh a él si lo gah atacaron!-Teorizó el rubio acelerando el paso.

-No creo, sencillamente es un imbécil-Rebatí a pocos pasos del castaño.

-Craig ngh-Se quejó el de ojos verdes.

-Hey, puerco, ¿qué te pasa?-Llamé una vez frente a él, logrando que el aludido alzara su enrojecido rostro, luciendo sus cristalinos ojos marrones, producto de sus incesantes lágrimas.

-Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Cuestionó reflejando sorpresa y, posteriormente, alivio en su rostro.

-Vamos a ngh mi casa-Respondió Tweek, sentándose junto a él- ¿Por qué ngh estás así? ¿y Bebé?

-Ella tuvo que volver a su casa, le surgió algo con su familia-Notificó, formando un puchero.

-¿Y por eso lloras? ¿Por qué tu novia se fue?-Pregunté ácidamente ante la patética posibilidad.

-No es eso-Negó lentamente, disminuyendo el tono de su voz.

-¿Entonces?-Apresuró Stan.

-Mis tacos…¡un perro se robó mis tacos!-Confesó exageradamente, provocando un incómodo silencio entre presentes.

-Me estás jodiendo-Dije posando mi mano sobre mi frente, a la vez que Stan apretaba el puente de su nariz.

-Eres un imbécil, creímos que de verdad te sucedía algo-Regañó el pelinegro.

-¡Es importante! Ya no tengo nada de dinero-Justificó.

-Tranquilo ngh yo te compraré más-Interrumpió el rubio, logrando que el castaño se lanzara a sus brazos.

-Gracias, eres tan bueno-Dijo refregando su mejilla con la del contrario.

-Te lleva la delantera-Me susurró burlesco Stan, consiguiendo, en respuesta, que estrellara mi puño contra su brazo izquierdo.

-Entonces…ngh ¿estás libre este fin de semana?-Preguntó el rubio.

-Sí ¿Por qué? oooh es verdad, ¡el aniversario de tu cafetería! Quiero ir también, ¡extraño a tus padres!-Adelantó el de ojos marrón.

-Eso fue rápido-Comentó el pelinegro.

-Entonces ngh vamos, tenemos que apresurarnos o se nos hará más gah tarde.

-Sii, me gusta esto-Celebró Clyde, levantándose animoso, seguido por el rubio.

-Dios, este tipo es tan simple-Expresé siguiéndoles el paso.

* * *

-Al fin ngh estamos aquí-Comentó el rubio aliviado, apenas el bus se puso en marcha.

-Clyde casi jode todo, otra vez-Dije sentándome junto al rubio.

-Oye, yo no podía irme sin mis tacos-Defendió el castaño, desde el asiento de atrás.

-Casi perdemos el último bus por tus estupideces, ya cállate-Reprendí alzando mi brazo derecho, levantando mi dedo medio, para mi compañero de cuarto. Simultáneamente, el rubio se limitó a reír, estaba seguro de que estaba de acuerdo conmigo, esta vez, respecto al trato que merecía Clyde.

-Pero…-Intentó agregar a nuestras espaldas.

-En serio, cállate-Apoyó Stan, quien se encontraba a su lado.

-Ustedes no tienen sentido del humor-Se quejó finalmente.

-Ha sido un día jodidamente largo-Comenté al rato, cuando el bus ya se encontraba en silencio y las luces del pasillo apagadas.

-Si ngh ya no quiero más, pero ngh no te imaginas como estarán mis padres cuando lleguemos-Dijo acompañado de una expresión que reflejaba cansancio.

-Ah…¿emocionados?-Intenté adivinar.

-Algo ngh así, son un poco extraños-Agregó antes de bostezar, cubriendo su boca.

-Da igual-Contesté restándole importancia, a pesar de dar vueltas por mi mente, el recuerdo del rubio relatando que sus padres le daban grandes dosis de café desde su infancia.

-Eso es lo que ngh dices ahora-Rebatió.

-Me gustan las personas diferentes-Insinué, junto a una expresión a juego.

-¡No te puedes ngh enamorar de mis padres!-Advirtió al instante, sin comprender el sentido verdadero de mis palabras.

-Ah…sabes que eso no va a pasar ¿no?-Pregunté desconcertado.

-Ngh nunca se sabe-Respondió avergonzando ante tal suposición, sacándome una risita.

-Deberían encender la calefacción de esta mierda-Gruñí frotando mis manos- Oye Marsh tú…-Llamé posándome sobre mi asiento, para observar a mis compañeros, no obstante, me detuve al notar que ambos ya se encontraban dormidos, con Stan reposando su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, quien no dejaba de babear sobre él.

-Maricas-Comenté sacando mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón y, sucesivamente, tomarles una fotografía, antes de volver a posicionarme sobre mi asiento.

-Ngh, ¿ya se durmieron?-Preguntó curioso, acercando su rostro a la pantalla.

-Ajá y esto va directamente a Facebook-Notifiqué accediendo a la red social- Stan el marica Marsh siendo baboseado por su nuevo amor. A nuestros ex compañeros le encantará esto, sobre todo a la puta de su ex novia-Continué mientras redactaba el estado.

-A los ngh actuales también-Agregó riendo.

-Ya está-Dije guardando el aparato- En serio debería haber calefacción, soy de South Park pero no venía preparado para esto.

-Eso te pasa por ngh ser un jodido confiado-Se burló.

-Me moriré de frío y será tu culpa-Respondí.

-¡Gah! ¿por qué?-Cuestionó alterándose.

-Porque no quisiste ayudarme pudiendo hacerlo.

-Ngh si mueres sería demasiada presión-Expresó jalando su chaleco- Ngh ya sé-Agregó comenzando a quitárselo.

-Hey…no es necesario, es solo una broma, no quiero que tengas frío tú-Lo detuve tomando sus manos.

-¿Estás ngh seguro?-Cuestionó indeciso, aflojando el agarre de la prenda.

-Sí-Contesté, escondiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta negra- El viaje tampoco es tan largo, estaré bien.

-Uh, está bien-Expresó indeciso, sin embargo, a los segundos, levantó el reposabrazos que nos separaba, acercándose a mí, cruzando sus brazos por mi cintura y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-No me ngh mates-Pidió totalmente ruborizado- No quiero que ngh mueras de frío-Se excusó abrazándome con más fuerza. Ante esto, me quedé anonadado un par de segundos, sin embargo, pasado esto reaccioné, sonriéndole ampliamente, para luego depositar un beso sobre su cabello y abrazarlo de igual forma.

-Gracias, nada podría ser mejor-Dije honestamente, comenzando a acariciar su alborotado cabello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Cumplí con subir el cap pronto, después de mucho tiempo de no actualizar con frecuencia jaja. Tengo muchas ganas de escribir el siguiente la verdad, así que espero también lograr tenerlo pronto._

 _Siento que ya no debe quedar tanto para el final de este fic, tal vez solo unos 5 caps, aunque conmigo nunca se sabe e.e_

 _En fin, espero que no se hayan aburrido, el siguiente trae más acción 1313 creo xd. Y muchas gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de comentar! c: lo apreció mucho jaja –corazones por mil-_

 _Ah, y respecto al comentario de un Guest, ya escribí un lemon, hace casi un año jaja, es bastante simple, pero el único hasta ahora, puedes encontrarlo en el fic "Dime lo que sientes" –nombres maricas-._

 **RequeteMiau**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:**_ _South Park no me pertenece._

 **(Capítulo XVII)**

-Aaaw, son tan gays-Escuché decir a una voz masculina frente a mí, alejándome lentamente de la más perfecta ensoñación-Les tomaré una foto para la familia- Continuó el desconocido, a la vez que abría perezosamente mis ojos.

-¡Gah! Papá ¡no!-Gritó el rubio alejándose bruscamente de mí, cubriendo su rostro con ambos brazos.

-¿Qué sucede?-Cuestioné somnoliento, fijando mi atención en el molesto y nervioso rubio.

-Christophe ¡Soy tu suegro!-Respondió sonriente el hombre frente a mí, provocando un incómodo silencio entre los presentes y, posteriormente, una notable expresión de rechazo en mi rostro.

-¿Christophe?-Cuestioné ácidamente ante la errónea y muy irritante comparación.

-Papá él no ngh es…-Intentó formular el de nerviosos ojos verdes, jalando incesantemente de su chaleco.

-Nada, nada, hablaremos después. El conductor ya tiene que partir y tuve que subir por ustedes, dormilones-Interrumpió el hombre, dirigiéndose a los asientos traseros, para despertar a nuestros compañeros.

-¿Tu padre?-Cuestioné a Tweek, quien luchaba contra sus temblorosas manos para lograr desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad.

-Sí ngh ¡mierda!-Insultó al no lograr liberarse.

-Déjame a mí-Dije acercando mis manos, llevando acabo la acción, para luego repetir con el propio.

-Uh, gracias ngh-Habló avergonzado, poniéndose de pie para, después, descender del vehículo, seguido por mí y, a los segundos, por el resto de nuestros acompañantes.

-Creo que tu papá nos tomó una foto-Susurró incómodo el pelinegro, mientras observábamos como el mayor caminaba y conversaba animadamente con Clyde, unos pasos por delante de nosotros.

-¡Gah! En serio lo siento, hablaré con él-Se disculpó avergonzado el de ojos verdes.

-No importa, mientras no llegue a las redes sociales, todo bien-Tranquilizó el pelinegro, causando un burlesco juego de miradas entre nosotros, a la vez que intentábamos contener la risa- ¿Qué?-Cuestionó confundido.

-Nada, nada-Contesté desinteresado.

-Como sea. Siento mi gorro muy húmedo, ¿Había una gotera?-Preguntó Marsh quitándose la prenda.

-Algo así-Contesté burlesco, volviendo a contener mi risa.

-Bien, suban al autor maripositas, iremos a casa-Pidió el señor Tweak, una vez frente al vehículo familiar.

-Papá ngh-Se quejó el chico ante el apodo, acomodándose en el lugar del copiloto- No sigas ngh.

-Estas de mal humor, Tweek, deberías tomar café-Sugirió el mayor, apenas todos estuvimos dentro- Christophe en la parte de atrás hay un termo lleno ¿puedes alcanzárselo?-Pidió poniendo en marcha el automóvil.

-¿Ah?-Expresé.

-Vamos Christophe, ayuda a tu novio-Alentó Clyde, conteniendo, forzadamente, su molesta risa.

-¡No necesito ngh café!-Negó irritado el rubio.

-Señor yo no soy….-Intenté formular, esforzándome por no maldecir al padre del Tweek.

-¿Y tu acento francés? Pensé que era francés, Tweek, ¿qué te he dicho de mentirle a tus padres?-Interrumpió el hombre, reprendiendo al rubio.

-Aaagh-Se rindió finalmente Tweek, dejando caer su frente sobre la parte delantera del vehículo.

* * *

-Cariño, es Christophe-Notificó cantarinamente el mayor, apenas abrió la puerta de su casa, dejándonos entrar.

-¿Christophe?-Cuestionó una mujer castaña, saliendo de otra habitación- Tweek ¿por qué no nos dijiste que traerías a tu novio a casa?-Agregó quitándose el delantal de cocina.

-Déjalo cariño, ya podremos castigarlo más tarde-Interrumpió el hombre posándose junto a su esposa, cruzando su brazo derecho por sobre los hombros de ella- Lo importante ahora es que está la familia completa ¿no, Christophe?-Añadió posando su alegre mirada sobre mí.

-Yo…-Intenté intervenir.

-Realmente Tweek no nos había dado mayores detalles sobre ti, pero pensé que eras castaño-Completó la mujer acercándose a mí, tomando un mechón de mi cabello-Pero pelinegro también es muy guapo, hijo, bien ahí-Felicitó la mujer.

-Mamá, déjennos hablar ¡gah!-Vociferó el rubio.

-¡Oh! Cierto, es francés, queremos escuchar-Recordó emocionada.

-Vamos, Chris, deslúmbranos-Dijo Clyde dándome leves codacitos, los cuales respondí impactando de igual forma contra él, pero con más fuerza, acompañado de una ácida mirada.

-No tengo ni puta idea de cómo hablar francés, ni quiero saberlo-Contesté cansando, ante las expectantes miradas.

-Tweek ¿Por qué insistes en mentir? No necesitas intentar impresionarnos- Reprendió nuevamente el padre del aludido.

-No se molesten tanto con él, es solo que le avergüenza el desastre que es Cra…digo Christophe-Justificó torpemente el castaño.

-¡Oh! Bebé, tanto tiempo-Desvió la mujer, dirigiéndose a envolver entre sus brazos al sonriente Clyde.

-La extrañé-Dijo él, envuelto en el maternal abrazo. Mientras, Stan se mantenía en silencio a su lado, con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, a la vez que Tweek cubría el suyo con ambas manos, lleno de frustración y vergüenza.

Estaba comenzando un extraño fin de semana.

* * *

-De verdad ngh siento mucho todo ¡Gah! Esto-Se disculpó el primogénito de los Tweak, levantando, y llevando al lavaplatos, las tazas de café que acabábamos de beber.

-¿Qué ahora me llame Christophe y sea tu falso novio francés?-Cuestioné ayudándolo.

-Ngh sí-Contestó posándose de espalda al mesón de cocina, reposando sus manos en él.

-Como decirlo, estoy en uno de esos momento en los que no sabes si reír o llorar-Aclaré posicionándome a unos cuantos pasos de él.

-Yo ngh también, trataré de hacer que ngh me escuchen pero ¡gah! No sabes lo difícil que es-Añadió exasperado.

-Lo noté-Contesté.

-Solo espero que no suban ngh la foto a Facebook ¡gah!-Agregó cerrando bruscamente su ojo derecho.

-Me gustaría verla de todos modos-Dije sin mediar expresión en mi rostro, acercándome a él.

-Ngh debe ser muy vergonzosa-Supuso, desviando tímida y su verdosa mirada.

-Tweek, tu madre cocina cada vez mejor-Comentó Clyde ingresando a la cocina, con un plato lleno de pastel en su mano derecha y un tenedor en la izquierda.

-Mañana estarás enfermo si no dejas de comerte todo, puerco-Insulté volteándome hacía el castaño.

-¡Deja de decirme así!-Se quejó.

-Oblígame-Reté desinteresado.

-¡Tweek dile algo!-Pidió infantilmente el de ojos marrones.

-Hey-Dijo Marsh integrándose al grupo, mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla rosa, tras darse una ducha- Creo que deberíamos dejar el escándalo e irnos a dormir.

-Que bien te queda el rosa, Marsh- Me burle, obteniendo, en respuesta, un femenino gesto del pelinegro.

-Es ngh verdad, ya es muy tarde y ¡gah! Mañana debemos comenzar temprano-Apoyó el rubio.

-Solo un pastel más-Dijo Clyde.

-No-Negué quitándole el plato y dejándolo sobre la mesa-Subamos.

-Pero…-Intentó añadir el de chaqueta roja.

-No-Negué secamente, obteniendo un puchero por parte del infantil castaño.

-Mañana habrá mucho más ngh Clyde-Animó el rubio, mientras salíamos de la cocina, apagando las luces tras de él. Subimos silenciosamente las escaleras hasta llegar frente al cuarto del dueño de casa. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación, tras Stan y Tweek, fui tomado por el cuello de mi chaqueta y jalado hacia atrás.

-Que mierda-Comenté por reflejo, antes de observar al padre del rubio tras de mí.

-No, no, no, Christophe, tú debes dormir en el cuarto de invitados. No podemos permitir que compartan habitación aún-Intervino el mayor.

-¿Ah?-Expresé, siendo empujando por el hombre hacía el cuarto continuo.

-Tú también, Clyde, dormirán más cómodos aquí-Añadí llamando al castaño.

-Sí señor-Aceptó risueño el aludido.

-Este es el cuarto de invitados-Dijo Richard, encendiendo las luces del lugar-Lo preparamos para ustedes, así que encontraran todo lo que necesiten-Añadió dejándonos entrar- Y…nada de escabullirse en la noche jovencito ¿bien?-Advirtió sonriente, movimiento su mano derecha, con el dedo índice alzado.

-¡Yo lo vigilaré!-Ofreció energético el de ojos marrón.

-Sé que sí. Buenas noches-Se despidió finalmente el mayor, abandonando la habitación.

-¿No es genial, Craig? ni en otra ciudad nos separaremos-Comentó Clyde, lazándose sobre la cama matrimonial.

-Muero de emoción-Contesté rodando los ojos.

* * *

Desperté en medio de la noche, producto de un sofocante calor que invadía mi cuerpo. Me removí incómodo en la cama, no obstante, en primera instancia, me fue imposible alejarme por el envolvente abrazo en el que me tenía atrapado mi compañero de cuarto. Asqueroso. Me lo quité bruscamente de encima, sin lograr perturbar su pesado sueño en ningún instante. Posteriormente, me senté en el borde de la cama, esperando refrescarme, sin embargo, aún me sentía ahogado por el pesado ambiente del cuarto. Producto de esto, decidí abandonarlo, dando cuidadosos pasos fuera de la habitación, cruzando el pasillo y bajando las escaleras de la misma forma, pretendiendo dirigirme al baño del primer piso, para evitar hacer cualquier ruido que pudiera perturbar a los dueños de casa, especialmente, al paranoico rubio. A pesar de eso, para mi sorpresa, apenas puse un pie en el primer nivel, fui tacleado por el costado y empujando contra el suelo, sintiendo, consecutivamente, como alguien se abalanzaba sobre mí, en la más absoluta oscuridad.

-¡Te acabaré jodido ngh gnomo gigante!-Amenazó el rubio, a quien reconocí únicamente por su paranoica voz, sujetándome desde cuello de mi playera.

-¡Tweek! ¡oye! detente, soy Craig-Advertí al instante, protegiendo mi rostro de cualquier posible agresión.

-¿Craig? ngh ¿Qué haces ¡gah! Aquí a estas horas?-Preguntó desconcertado, aflojando levemente el agarre.

-Me jodía de calor arriba con Clyde ¿y tú?-Cuestioné a la silueta del chico.

-Me protegía de los ¡gah! Gnomos-Contestó con naturalidad.

-Ah, no preguntaré-Añadí sentándome, aún con el chico sobre mis piernas- Si tus padres nos ven aquí, me golpearan.

-Lo dudo ngh, de seguro estarían felices y fingirían ¡gah! Ser padres ideales, siempre ngh son así-Contradijo.

-¿Cómo pueden confundirme con el jodido francés?-Recordé levemente irritado.

-Ngh es culpa mía, nunca quise ¡gah! Presentarles a Chris, creo que no le ngh agradarían. Todo aquí es tan ngh jodidamente extraño.

-Pero son tus padres, tendría que aceptarlos, son parte de ti-Añadí curioso.

-Prefiero dejarlo ngh así-Dijo reflejando incomodidad en su voz.

-Tal vez no te proyectas verdaderamente con él-Me arriesgué a decir.

-Yo ngh…no lo sé-Musitó inseguro.

-¿Por qué?-Indagué lentamente.

-Creo que ngh no deberíamos hablar de esto-Desvió intentando levantarse, no obstante, lo detuve posando mis manos sobre sus caderas.

-Sabes que me interesa-Agregué seriamente- Me interesas más que a nadie.

-Lo sé ngh pero…-Divago, posando sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-¿Pero?.

-Es todo tan ¡gah! confuso-Expresó finalmente, luego de unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

-Lo sé-Comprendí, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello- Pero quiero saber…

-Tal vez ngh mañana….-Insinuó imitando la acción.

-¿Mañana me dirás más?-Completé rodeando su cintura con mis brazos, acercándolo aún más.

-Te lo prometo ngh-Contestó cruzando sus brazos por mi cuello.

-Está bien- Acepté disfrutando cada segundo del agradable contacto-Te quiero- Me aventuré a susurrar.

-Yo también-Contestó a los segundos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Hola que tal e.e Son ya las tres de la mañana y me digné a actualizar jaja (muero de hambre). Originalmente pretendía que este cap trajera mucho más, pero se estaba haciendo larguísimo así que decidí dividirlo e.e!_

 _Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y espero les haya gustado –corazones por mil-_

 **RequeteMiau**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer**_ _: South Park no me pertenece._

 **(Capítulo XVIII)**

-Estoy listo-Notifiqué sumándome al grupo reunido en la bodega de la cafetería.

-Aaaw, que extraño es verte vestido decente-Bromeó el castaño, aludiendo a mi atuendo que, al igual que el de ellos, consistía en un pantalón de vestir negro, camisa blanca y un estúpido delantal marrón con el nombre de la cafetería.

-No jodas, estúpido puer…

-Ngh me gusta como te ves-Interrumpió tranquilamente el rubio, mientras ataba parte de su alborotado cabello en una pequeña coleta.

-Ah…gracias-Contesté levemente sonrojado ante el inesperado cumplido, sumado al creciente atractivo de su emisor.

-Oh, cariño-Exclamó la señora Tweak, adentrándose al lugar-Te ves tan lindo así-Agregó dirigiéndose a abrazar a Clyde, quien correspondió el tierno contacto con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees, mamá? Me siento un poco tonto peinado así-Cuestionó el castaño, refiriéndose a como su flequillo había sido acomodado hacía atrás, al igual que el de Stan, por sugerencia de la madre del rubio.

-No, sé que así atraerán a muchas clientas-Aseguró la mujer, terminando la maternal caricia.

-¿Mamá podemos ngh empezar de una vez? Papá ya ¡gah! Abrió-Interrumpió incomodo el de ojos verdes.

-Oh sí, ya me voy a la caja. Ve tras la barra Tweek, ustedes chicos a atender y Clyde a atraer público afuera-Recordó la mujer antes de retirarse a pasos apresurados.

-¿Por qué yo también tengo que peinarme así?- Se quejó Stan.

-Porque según ngh mi madre ustedes se parecen demasiado y ¡gah! "No queremos confundir a la gente".-Respondió el rubio haciendo alusión a las palabras de la mayor.

-Somos jodidamente diferentes-Nos quejamos al unísono junto a Marsh- Mierda- Continuamos, cruzando nuestras molestas miradas.

-Si Craig no fuera tan amargado y Stan menos feliz, serían perfectos-Rió Clyde.

-Tweek, basta de coquetear con Christophe, el trabajo ya empezó-Vociferó el padre del rubio, desde la cocina del local.

-¡Se llama ngh Craig!-Gritó exasperado el aludido empuñando sus pálidas manos.

-No me interesan sus jueguitos sexuales de cambiarse el nombre, solo vengan a trabajar-Continuó el hombre.

-¡Aaaagh!-Expresó frustrado el rubio, saliendo de la bodega.

-Nos vemos, Christophe-Se burló el castaño agitando su mano derecha, siguiendo a Tweek.

-Y pensé que mis padres no me escuchaban-Comentó Stan posándose a mi lado.

-Puta madre-Insulté dirigiéndome al comedor de la cafetería, junto al pelinegro.

-Ah…-Expresó Stan recorriendo el sector con su azulina mirada- Primera clienta, voy por ella-Notificó apenas vio ingresar al local a una chica rubia, a quien sonrió y, posteriormente, atendió amablemente, consiguiendo prontamente su orden.

-¿Coqueteando con la clientela?-Cuestioné al rato, ante la repetitiva escena del pelinegro, prestándole más atención de la necesaria a cada chica, mientras que, por mi parte, no intercambiaba más palabras que las necesarias con los asistentes.

-Mi simpatía es natural-Justificó entregándole el papel con los pedidos al rubio tras la barra- Por algo era el chico más popular en nuestra escuela-Recordó orgulloso reposando sus codos contra el mesón.

-¿Cómo ngh en el instituto?-Cuestionó Tweek leyendo las notas de Stan.

-Ajá-Expresó junto a una vanidosa expresión.

-Si, si, que interesante. De todas formas eso no impidió que Testaburger te dejara un par de varias veces-Comenté aburrido, descansando mi mejilla sobre mi mano derecha.

-¡Gah!-Gritó incomodo el primogénito de los Tweak ante mi comentario.

La primera parte del día transcurrió con normalidad. Clyde efectivamente, como era esperado, atraía a bastante público al local, dando pocos espacios, abiertos al descanso, entre pedidos. Además, por nuestra parte, Stan y yo, atendíamos a la incesante clientela de modo totalmente opuesto. Mientras que en el rostro del pelinegro su sonrisa no se ausentaba en ningún instante, evadiendo amablemente los incontables coqueteos y lascivos llamados de atención de parte de las chicas, yo, en cambio, tomaba los pedidos secamente, rechazando e ignorando de igual forma a las molestas adolescentes. Intentando aprovechar cualquier instante disponible para compartir momentos junto a Tweek.

-Estoy cansado de estas locas-Comenté apoyándome en la barra, dejándole un papel con los nuevos pedidos al rubio.

-Están siendo ngh muy populares, incluso creo que ¡gah! se están pasando el dato por internet de que vengan a ngh verlos-Dijo risueño el de ojos verdes.

-No me interesa ser popular entre estúpidas mujeres-Negué honestamente.

-Stan parece ¡gah! Pasársela bien-Añadió, posando su mirada sobre el pelinegro, quien reía alegremente junto a una familia que disfrutaba diversos pasteles.

-Él siempre ha sido así, ya lo dijo, le gusta ser el centro de atención-Recordé sentándome en una silla frente al mesón.

-¿Estás ngh muy cansando?-Cuestionó mientras preparaba un expreso.

-Aún resisto mucho más ¿y tú?-Pregunté sin dejar de seguir, con la mirada, cada uno de sus movimientos. El chico lucía una inusual calma al trabajar preparando su predilecta bebida amarga.

-Puedo seguir, de todas ngh formas con mis padres no tomaremos descansos hoy-Explicó reposando la humeante taza sobre el mesón, volteando para alcanzar un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate.

-Eso no suena muy bien-Añadí acomodándola sobre la brillante bandeja.

-No es la ngh primera vez-Comentó, volviendo a la barra, alistando el pedido.

-Si necesitas algo solo dilo-Ofrecí, aprovechando la cercanía del rubio para tomar su mano derecha-Aunque no sé preparar café.

-Es ngh muy importante saberlo-Contestó correspondiendo el contacto, conectando nuestras miradas.

-Por ti, me haré un experto-Coqueteé, entrecruzando nuestros dedos, obteniendo una sonrisa ladina por parte de mi acompañante.

-¡Craig, por aquí!-Interrumpió una molesta voz femenina a mis espaldas.

-Te ngh necesitan-Dijo dedicándole de una falsa sonrisa hacía la clienta, a la vez que deshacía el contacto.

-Hija de puta-Musité molesto, antes de levantarme e ir donde me requerían.

* * *

-Hey-Saludó el alegre pelinegro, quien se encontraba revisando su celular, sentando sobre unos grandes sacos en la bodega del local- ¿Quién está atendiendo ahora?

-Clyde, me relevó ahora que bajó un poco el flujo de clientela, el descansará luego-Contesté acomodándome frente a él.

-En un par de horas, cerca de las seis, comenzará a ser caótico-Predijo mi acompañante, expresando cansancio en su rostro.

-Sí, aún nos quedan varias horas-Agregué comenzando a revisar mis redes sociales.

-Vaya, vaya-Comentó al rato Stan, llamando mi atención.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Cuestioné alzando mi mirada hacía él.

-Estaba espiando a Gregory con una cuenta falsa-Contestó tranquilamente el pelinegro, sin despegar la vista de la brillante pantalla.

-Eres peor que una vieja loca-Me burlé secamente.

-Bueno, esta vieja loca ahora tiene fotos del Topo también-Añadió con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Como si quisiera ver su jodida cara más de lo necesario-Respondí alzando el dedo medio, a la vez que ponía mis ojos en blanco.

-No lo sé, parece estársela pasando bien-Dijo alzando el aparato frente a mí, permitiéndome observar una fotografía tomada por el rubio en cuestión, sujetando un vaso térmico en su mano libre, junto al desinteresado castaño, ambos paseando por las nevadas calles de Londres- Gregory siempre sube muchas fotos con él, de esas que se borran al rato. Además todo sabes que él anda tras el Topo.

-¿Y? ¿Hay algo fuera de lo común?-Indagué arqueando mi ceja derecha, a la vez que me apropiaba del aparato y comenzaba a revisar el resto de los archivos.

-No lo sé-Habló revolviendo su cabello-Tendría que observarlo más. Como te dije, varias se borran al rato y no paso tanto tiempo pendiente de él.

-Hazlo-Pedí secamente, devolviendo el objeto- No creo que sea tan idiota de dejar algo relevante en los archivos permanentes y si hay algo que pueda utilizar a mi favor, lo quiero. Ese imbécil no parece estar trabajando tanto como decía.

-Es verdad-Aceptó, antes de que ambos desviáramos toda nuestra atención al fuerte estruendo, proveniente del comedor del local, de bandejas y platos cayendo, seguido del creciente llanto de Clyde. Al instante, nos levantamos para ir a observar lo ocurrido, encontrándonos con el castaño en el piso, lleno de café, pastel y platos rotos a su alrededor, además de numerosas chicas yendo a su auxilio.

-Creo que el descanso se terminó-Suspiró agotado Stan, dirigiéndose hacia el escandaloso e inexperto mesero.

-Imbécil-Insulté, preparándome para cubrir su desastre y dar paso al resto de la jornada.

* * *

-Mierda, hace tanto frío-Comenté para mí mismo, dándole una calada a mi cigarro, mientras esperaba, reposando mi espalda en las afueras de la cafetería, que el rubio saliera del local.

-¿Craig?-Llamó apenas me divisó, acomodando una bufanda azul en su fino cuello.

-¿Estás listo?-Cuestioné enderezando mi cuerpo, dejando caer mi cigarro para luego pisarlo.

-Ngh sí, pensé que ¡gah! te irías con Stan y Clyde-Comentó confundido.

-Preferí esperarte, además no fue tanto tiempo-Respondí acercándome a él.

-Ngh pudo ser mucho ¡gah! más, pero mi madre ngh me dijo que fuera a atenderlos en ngh casa-Relató frotando sus manos.

-Pero no lo fue. Ven, vamos-Incité, ofreciéndole mi mano derecha, la cual tomó, sonrojado, a los segundos.

-Gracias ngh-Dijo entrecruzando nuestros dedos- Ya es ngh muy tarde.

-Solo espero que tu casa siga en pie y Stan haya podido controlar a Clyde-Dije burlesco.

-¡Gah! ¡No quiero perder mi habitación!-Exageró acelerando levemente el paso.

-No te apresures, eso no va pasar-Tranquilicé atrayéndolo hacía mí, envolviéndolo entre mis brazos.-Mierda, creo que te extrañé hoy.

-Pero estuvimos ngh todo el tiempo juntos-Contestó acompañado de una risita, correspondiendo el cálido contacto.

-Pero no tranquilos, a cada rato esas putas nos interrumpían-Insulté escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

-Es tu culpa por ser tan ngh guapo-Justificó acariciando mi cabello.

-¿Me estás coqueteando?-Bromeé seriamente, conectado nuestras miradas.

-Ngh ¿tú qué crees?-Respondió deslizando suavemente sus frías manos por mi rostro, hipnotizándome a cada segundo. Simultáneamente, posé mis manos sobre su cintura, acercándolo a mí.

-¿Sabes lo que creo?-Introduje acortando lentamente la distancia entre nuestros rostros bajo su atenta mirada-Creo que me gustas -Confesé sobre sus labios, apunto de conectarlos con los del contrario, no obstante, a instantes de esto, el rubio se alejó bruscamente de mí, con una infantil sonrisa en su rostro.- Me quejé ante su inquieta actitud.

-Debemos ir a ngh casa-Recordó ofreciéndome, nuevamente, su mano- Mis padres llegaran ngh tarde, si es que llegan.

-Aun así eres muy cruel-Dije retomando el paso.

-Si fuera ngh tan cruel, no hubiese ngh estado pensando todo el día en lo que ngh hablamos ayer-Retomó de repente, obteniendo toda mi atención ante la introducción del tan esperado tema- Preparar café me relaja y ayuda a ngh pensar.

-¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste?-Indagué ocultando mi ansiedad.

-Me gusta estar contigo ngh Craig-Comenzó a decir, acompañando de una tímida pero alegre sonrisa- Creo que ngh a pesar de haberlo negado, hace tiempo no me sentía así, tan ngh imbécil, pero…-Continuó haciendo una leve pausa, transformando su tranquilo semblante en uno lleno de culpa y preocupación- No creo que Chris se merezca que le haga esto y, aun así, no he podido detenerme. Me siento como un hijo de puta. Hace apenas unos días tenía todo bajo control y ahora…ahora no puedo ngh estar cerca ti sin ngh acércame y ¡gah! aceptar lo que en realidad…siento-Completó inseguro, aprisionando con más fuerza mi mano- ¿Por qué mierda insiste en salir con un hijo de puta que no está pudiendo serle fiel a su novio? –Cuestionó posando sobre mí sus brillantes ojos verdes.

-Porque soy jodidamente egoísta y solo me importan nuestros sentimientos. Desde el primer día pensé que él podía joderse. Esa es la verdad, yo no quiero pensar en él y sé que, de igual forma, tú tampoco ya quieres hacerlo-Expliqué secamente- Te estás reprimiendo por algo que ya no tiene vuelta ¿o no?

-En realidad...mi relación con ngh Chris, incluso antes de que tu llegaras, ya estaba rota, tu aparición solo lo hizo volver a estar más pendiente de mí, pero de todas ngh formas su trabajo y Gregory acaparan gran parte de su tiempo, sino es la totalidad en ngh ciertas épocas, sumado a otras...situaciones.-Insinuó incomodo.

-¿Y por qué sigues con él?-Me aventuré a cuestionar.

-Yo ngh…lo quiero, Craig-Aclaró provocando una dolorosa oleada de sensaciones contra mi pecho, tan frías como la noche que nos envolvía- Mierda ngh durante mucho tiempo podría ¡gah! jurar que lo amaba pero ngh creo que las cosas han cambiado y ese cariño se transformó en pura amistad y ngh costumbre. ¡Y hace tan poco lo estoy ngh pudiendo notar! Soy un imbécil ngh-Completó aceleradamente, haciéndome suspirar aliviado ante el repentino giro en sus palabras.

-Sabes, no es la primera vez que escucho eso, a Stan le sucedió lo mismo con su ex novia. Con el tiempo notaron que no podían ser más que amigos.

-Lo sé ngh él me estuvo ayudando a aclarar mi mente.

-Y ese hijo de puta no me lo dijo-Susurré.

-El punto es que ngh no puedo dejar de pensar en que le debo mucho a Chris…y que yo ¡gah! también ngh a pesar de eso-Vaciló jalando su chaqueta- mierda ¡gah! no quiero ser un jodido hijo de puta pero ngh, me gustas Craig y ¡gah! soy un pésimo tipo que no merece a ninguno de los dos y ngh ya no sé qué hacer ¡Gah!-Confesó exageradamente rápido, haciendo difícil su compresión, a la vez que jalaba, estaba vez con ambas manos, la prenda.

-Hey…-Lo detuve, parándome en seco- Repite eso.

-¡Soy un ngh hijo de puta! Lo sé ngh-Vociferó temeroso- Él ha hecho ngh tanto por mí y tu ngh desde que llegaste no te has alejado y eres ngh jodidamente genial ¡no puedo ngh dejar de pensar en ti! ¡Gah! Al principio todo estaba bajo control pero ngh de verdad en el último tiempo invadiste mi ngh mente ¡como un jodido marciano!-Prosiguió exasperado.

-Tweek, me encanta todo lo que estás diciendo pero deberías calmarte, no me dejas disfrutarlo-Comenté posando mis manos sobre sus hombros- Solo dime una cosa y todo estará solucionado ¿sí?-Añadí seriamente, a la vez que el rubio asentía atentamente con su cabeza- Bien… ¿te gusto, no?-Cuestioné deslizando mis manos sobre sus frías mejillas, provocando que las mismas se encendieran en un adorable tono carmín.

-Si ngh-Aceptó luego de unos segundos, sin desviar su asustadiza mirada- Juro que ngh intente que las cosas fueran diferentes pero ngh me gustas y ¡gah! -Continuó acelerado, provocando el mismo efecto en mi ansioso corazón. Sus apresurados latidos no dejaban de abrumarme ante las tan esperadas palabras de Tweek, el chico que me cautivó desde el primer día.

-Mierda, me encanta que las cosas no te salgan como planeas-Comenté emocionado ante su declaración, aferrándome a él, sin dejar de observar su pecoso semblante.

-¿Qué? ¡gah! imbécil-Insultó con una leve sonrisa- Te gusta un jodido infiel manipulador-Susurró avergonzado.

-Ya deja de decir esas cosas, no eres ni serás un hijo de puta para mí. En serio, me gustas mucho, esperé esto demasiado tiempo y, mierda, ni siquiera puedo expresarte bien todas las cosas que me haces sentir-Confesé sin pensar, provocando, sucesivamente, un prologando silencio, durante el cual, el rubio no dejaba de observar atentamente cada facción de mi rostro- ¿Tweek?-Cuestioné nervioso ante su indescifrable expresión.

-Me voy a ngh ir al infierno-Predijo antes de envolver mi cuello entre sus brazos y unir sorpresivamente nuestro labios en un cálido beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Turururururu….no saben lo que me costó escribir este cap, tengo como tres versiones del mismo ._. creo que perdí el toque para las cosas románticas si es que alguna vez lo tuve, aunque definitivamente antes las hacía con más facilidad :c Pero buenoooooo! Ya sé por lo menos lo que se viene 1313.

¿Pueden creer que hayan pasado 18 caps para que recién se dieran amorsh sincero? Soy un ser de fanfics lentos xd.

Si les gustó dejenme aunque sea una carita! :c chinininn

 **RequeteMiau**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:**_ _South Park no me pertenece._

 **(Capítulo XIX)**

-Craig…Tweek, hey, despierten-Llamaba suavemente una voz, trayéndome lentamente a la realidad.

-¿Qué sucede ngh Clyde?-Escuché cuestionar a la perezosa voz del rubio, quien se encontraba recostado a mi lado.

-Me estoy muriendo…-Continuó de la misma forma el castaño, apoyando sus brazos y mentón en el borde de la cama.

-¡Gah! ¿qué te ngh sucede?-Preguntó Tweek, incorporándose bruscamente en la cama, dejando deslizar las frazadas hasta su cintura.

-¿Qué pasa?-Cuestioné imitando la acción, a la vez que fregaba mis ojos con mi mano derecha.

-¡¿Y esas marcas?!-Preguntó exaltando el castaño, enderezándose y, posteriormente, apuntándonos con su dedo índice.

-¿Ah?-Cuestioné aún adormilado.

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo anoche?-Indagó emocionado el de ojos marrón, poniéndose de pie- Tweek tienes una marca en…

-¡Deja de ngh mirarme!-Se defendió avergonzado el aludido, tomando bruscamente la sabana y cubriéndose con la misma.

-Oh-Expresé recorriendo con la mirada al rubio, asumiendo que las enrojecidas marcas que aún se lucían en su cuello, se repartían por el resto de su torso, como esperaba.

-Craig, tú también tienes. Diganmeeee- Insistió Clyde, dando pequeños e infantiles saltitos.

-¿En serio quieres saber esas cosas, Clyde?-Preguntó Stan reposando su costado en el marco de la puerta.

-Claro que sí-Afirmó volteándose hacía el pelinegro, para luego, al instante, volver su juguetona mirada hacía nosotros- ¿Ya están saliendo? ¿Qué pasó con el topo? ¿lo dejaste? ¿Qué tan malo es Craig?

-¿Qué?-Expresé molesto ante la última idea.

-Ngh Clyde yo…¿no tienes ngh hambre?-Intentó desviar el de ojos verdes.

-Esta vez no va a funcionar, es un tema importante para mí-Dijo el castaño, cruzándose de brazos.

-Metete en tu vida, Donovan-Exigí irritado, revolviendo perezosamente mi cabello.

-Recién no te callabas porque tenías hambre-Recordó Marsh, posándose junto a Clyde.

-Mmmm-Expresó inseguro el mencionado, observando su estómago- Pero…

-Como ngh sea, vamos a la cocina-Interrumpió el primogénito de los Tweak, acomodándose para ponerse de pie, dejando a la vista su pálido torso y, sucesivamente, el resto de su cuerpo, cubierto únicamente por un bóxer azul marino. Ganándose, así, las miradas de cada uno de los presentes, atentos a cada movimiento, seguido de un silbido de Stan.

-Hey-Llamé frunciendo profusamente el ceño hacía el pelinegro.

-Es broma-Se excusó riendo el de ojos azules-Los esperamos en la cocina. Tus padres ya se fueron, Tweek-Añadió antes de tomar el cuello de la playera del escandaloso Clyde y arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación, seguidos por Tweek, quien cerró la puerta apenas los primeros abandonaron el cuarto.

-No puedo pasar ni un solo día sin despertar con un escándalo de Clyde-Me quejé irritado, reposando mi espalda contra el colchón, cubriendo mi rostro con mi antebrazo izquierdo.

-Supongo que ngh está emocionado, ngh y con mucha energía, ayer apenas llegamos ambos ya estaban ¡gah! dormidos-Justificó el rubio reposando su espalda contra la pared.

-Sí, mejor para nosotros-Acepté observándolo atentamente, recibiendo, en respuesta, una lasciva sonrisa de su parte- Tampoco escuchamos llegar a tus padres.

-Sí ngh se deben haber ido a joder a algún ngh lugar-Comentó el chico- No sé cómo les da la ngh energía.

-Quien sabe-Dije poniéndome de pie- De todas formas estaba listo para venir a ser sacado a patadas de aquí por tu papá-Agregué indicando los bóxer como mi única prenda, al igual que la de mi acompañante.

-Tal vez pensó que ngh eras Stan-Rió haciendo referencias a las confusiones de sus padres.

-No me gusta eso-Expresé acercándome a él, posando mis manos sobre sus caderas.-No quiero ser Stan, ni mucho menos el francés, para nadie.

-Sabes que ngh no es así-Contestó depositando un tierno beso sobre mis labios-Mis padres son ngh extraños, ya te lo dije, pero ngh en algún punto lo entenderán o me mataran por ser la ¡gah! más gran decepción de su vida, hijo infiel manipulador ¡gah! nadie quiere terminar criando a un hijo de ngh puta, oh ngh mierda-Comenzó a imaginar, acelerando paulatinamente el ritmo de sus palabras.

-Eso no va a pasar-Tranquilicé acariciando suavemente su cabello.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Ngh-Cuestionó abriendo exageradamente sus ojos.

-Porque ahora…de alguna forma estás conmigo y no dejaré que te pase nada-Susurré sobre su oído, provocando que el contrario aprisionara mis hombros con sus ansiosas manos.

-Debemos ngh bajar-Recordó luego de unos segundos de disfrutar el cálido y reconfortante contacto- Además ngh hace frío-Agregó alejándose de mi para, después, ir a revolver y examinar las prendas que se encontraban en su armario.

-¿Y si nos quedamos en la cama un rato más?-Sugerí abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Clyde volverá a ngh pedirme que cocine-Predijo riendo a la vez que acariciaba mi mejilla, sin voltear.

-Hijo de puta-Insulté al castaño, antes de depositar un suave beso sobre su fino cuello.

-Es ngh adorable-Refutó el rubio, previamente a continuar su búsqueda en el armario, sacando de este un suéter negro, por el cual se alejó de mi para acomodarlo sobre su cuerpo y, sucesivamente, cubrir el resto del mismo con los pantalones marrones que acababa de recoger del piso, donde fueron abandonados la noche anterior-Voy a ngh preparar el desayuno, tu puedes ir a ngh ducharte mientras, luego iré yo-Notificó posando su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta.

-¿Y si te espero?-Cuestioné sentándome sobre la deshecha cama. Ante esto, el rubio solo se limitó a enseñarme la lengua, juguetonamente, antes de abandonar el cuarto, dejando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Nunca me cansaré de decir esto.

La mejor jodida noche de mi vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un mini capítulo coqueto. Yo solo quería mostrar felicidad :c

Debo decir que morí con un comentario que decía que por el cap anterior empezó a shippear a Chris con Craig! es tan KHE jajaja nunca había pensando en esa pareja!

Por cierto e.e tal vez ya se aproxima el momento de escribir algo the real coqueto pero en ese caso, posiblemente lo publique aparte por el rated D: tal vez debí haber puesto algo así en este de hecho, pero me gusta ser cruel y no hacerlo (¿?

En fin, presiento que tardaré en volver a actualizar Dx deséenme suerte con eso D:

 **RequeteMiau**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece._

 **(Capítulo XX)**

-Nunca me cansaré de comer lo que prepara tu madre-Comentó Clyde, dándole una mordida a las galletas caseras que la mamá de Tweek había enviado para el camino de vuelta al instituto. Apoyando sus brazos en la parte superior del asiento, al igual que Stan, para poder vernos al rubio y a mi, quienes nos encontrábamos en la fila posterior.

Los cuatro, a media tarde, ya nos encontrábamos de regreso a la ciudad, donde tomaríamos el bus de acercamiento hasta el instituto.

-Te vas a atragantar algún día-Predije secamente, entrecruzando mis dedos con los de Tweek, quien se encontraba sentando a mi lado.

-Realmente en esta familia tienen talento-Aduló nuevamente el castaño, haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Tweek?-Ofreció emocionado, ganándose, al instante, mi severa mirada acompañada de un sonoro gruñido y, sucesivamente, la risa de Stan.

-Amigo, tienes un problema serio de celos-Bromeó Marsh acomodando sus mentón sobre sus brazos.

-Ja ja, eso es lo que debes estar teniendo tú con Broflovski ahora. Tomarte taaantas fotos con las clientas no le debe haber causado mucha gracia ¿o si?-Recordé reposando mi mejilla en mi mano izquierda- Más la foto con Clyde…y la noche con Tweek-Continué, arrastrando rencorosamente mis últimas palabras.

-No me recuerdes eso-Bufó agotado, sujetando el puente de su nariz con su mano derecha- Apenas consigo que me responda-Añadió, recibiendo leves palmaditas en la espalda, de parte del de ojos marrón, a modo de apoyo.

-Hablando de ngh las clientas. En serio ngh chicos, muchas gracias por ¡gah! ayudarme este fin de semana- Expresó Tweek, apretando, fuertemente con su mano libre, el cinturón de seguridad que cruzaba su pecho.

-No hay de que, en realidad la pasé muy bien, aunque no creí que fuese a ser tan agotador-Comentó Stan recomponiéndose, antes de darle un bocado a la dulce merienda.

-Todo hubiese sido más fácil si Clyde no jodiera todo lo que toca-Recordé de mala gana.

-Y si tú no le estuvieses diciendo a las chicas que solo te gustarían si tuvieran pene-Desafió el de ojos marrón, aferrando sus manos al asiento.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver-Negué de la misma forma.

-¡Las espantabas!-Exageró el castaño extendiendo sus brazos.

-Pero Stan las traía de vuelta-Recordé rodando los ojos.

-¿Por qué no se callan?-Gruñó el pelinegro, deslizando su mano derecha por su agotado rostro.

-Te acusaré apenas volvamos a ver a los padres de Tweek-Amenazó Clyde, de forma infantil.

-Uy, que miedo-Me burlé con un tono cargado de ironía.

-¡De seguro les hubiese agradado más Christophe!-Soltó el castaño, inclinándose levemente hacia mi. Sembrando un incómodo silencio entre el pequeño grupo, provocando, además, que, acompañado de una mueca de asombro, Stan volviera a posicionarse con normalidad en su asiento y Tweek desviara frenéticamente su mirada de un lugar a otro. Por su parte, Clyde no tardó en imitar la acción del pelinegro, ante la inminente señal de peligro que insinuaba mi colérico rostro. No obstante, apenas desapareció de mi vista, deposité una energética patada contra el respaldo de su asiento.

-Auch, ya, ya, lo merezco-Aceptó, alzando sus brazos en señal de paz.

-No vuelvas a voltearte en el resto del camino, puerco-Advertí dándole otro golpe.

-Craig-Llamó el rubio- Ya ngh detente, estas a punto de ngh meternos en !gah! problemas-Mencionó, dirigiendo fugazmente su vista hacía la cabina del conductor, donde el asistente de viaje no despegada su atención de nosotros.

-Que se joda-Musité haciéndole caso, únicamente para no alterar sus frágiles nervios. Seguido, lo acerqué a mi cuerpo, cruzando mi brazo derecho por sobre sus hombros, para luego depositar un cálido beso sobre su alborotado cabello.

-Sabes ngh...-Introdujo inseguro a los pocos segundos, empuñando sus manos contra mi chaqueta.

-Dime-Alenté suavemente.

-Yo ngh...no sé como serán las cosas en el instituto-Susurró, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunté intentando lograr conectar nuestras miradas, acariciando su mejilla.

-Enfrentar a Chris ngh...me asusta-Completó desviando su verdosa mirada, colmada de preocupación.

-Es solo un chico, lo superara-Aseguré tranquilamente.

-¿Recuerdas cómo te dejó la vez pasada?-Recordó acercándose a mi rostro- Él es ¡Gah! jodidamente fuerte.

-Uh...-Expresé intentando controlar la frustración que me invadía al rememorar dicho encuentro.

-Soy un hijo de ngh puta. No es tan simple ngh, que imbécil-Se culpó nuevamente, permitiéndome contemplar como sus pálidas manos temblaban levemente.

-Tweekers, el francés no volverá hasta el miércoles, tendrás tiempo para pensarlo bien y llevar las cosas de buena forma-Tranquilicé- Y, antes de que lo digas, te aseguro de que nadie morirá.

-Aprecio que mi sangre ¡gah! se mantenga en mi cuello-Dijo sujetando la zona mencionada, sacándome una pequeña risita ante sus habituales exageraciones, antes de acurrucarlo entre mis brazos.

* * *

-Al fin estamos aquí-Comentó Clyde perezosamente, tras ser despertado por el pelinegro, al llegar al instituto.

-Date prisa-Apresuré siguiendo los pasos del rubio, quien fue el primero levantarse para abandonar el concurrido vehículo. No obstante, apenas bajamos del mismo, y quedamos envueltos bajo la oscura noche invernal, noté como Tweek se paralizaba y sus pálidas manos se tensaban.

-Tweek-Llamé a sus espaldas, antes de percatarme de la razón de su perturbada y silenciosa postura.

A pocos pasos de nosotros, justo frente al rubio, se encontraba el francés, reposando su espalda contra el muro del establecimiento, a la vez que contaminaba sus pulmones con el humo de su, casi acabado, cigarrillo. Aún sin percatarse de nuestra presencia.

-Christopher ngh ¿qu-qué haces aquí?-Cuestionó el rubio acercándose al aludido, a la vez que llamaba su atención, claramente consternado- No deberías estar en...-Fue acallado por los bruscos brazos del francés atrapando su delgado cuerpo, seguido de un susurro que no pude descifrar.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Cuestionó Stan posándose a mi lado, fijando su mirada en el inesperado acompañante de Tweek.

-Uh...-Expresó incómodo Clyde tras de mí.

-Necesitamos hablar-Comentó, esta vez en voz alta, el castaño, sujetando, entre sus vendadas manos, el pecoso rostro de Tweek, quien no desviaba sus verdosos ojos de los del contrario en ningún instante.

 _Atrapado._

Sentía como, a cada instante, la incomodidad e intriga que me generaba la escena, calaba con más fuerza dentro de mi pecho. Se suponía que el francés no volvería hasta el miércoles y ahora...ahora se encontraba aquí, acaparando la atención de, un para nada preparado, Tweek, quien solo se limitaba a responder torpe y toscamente el contacto del moreno, cuyo rostro, lleno de arañazos y cortes de diversa profundidad, no dejaba de lucir, en ningún instante, la más profunda preocupación y arrepentimiento.

-Me estas ngh asustando , Chris, ¿Estás ngh bien?-Cuestionó el más bajo, recorriendo, rápidamente con su mirada, el levemente lesionado cuerpo del castaño.

-Te necesito para averiguarlo-Dijo reposando su frente contra la del contrario, cerrando sus ojos ante el intimo contacto. Casi desesperado.

-Yo ngh...-Intentó formular confundido el rubio.

-Ven conmigo-Agregó finalmente, deslizando sus manos desde rostro de Tweek, hasta sus inseguras manos, afianzando el contacto, seguido al cual comenzaron a alejarse en silencio, intercambiando, únicamente entre ellos, sus indescifrables miradas.

Esto no pintaba bien.

¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Hola que tal e.e pueden creer que ya vayan 20 caps? nunca creí lograr llegar tan lejos con un fic D: me impacta._

 _Tal veeeez logre tener caps más seguido ahora, ya que soy la maldita lisiada xd hace unos días me quebré la pierna y ahora tengo que pasar un montón de tiempo en cama recuperándome :c_

 _En fin, gracias por comentar, lo aprecio mucho -corazones por mil-_

 **RequeteMiau**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece._

 **(Capítulo XXI)**

-¡Tweekers!-Llamé observando como el rubio subía a la motocicleta del castaño. Ante esto, el aludido, volteó hacía mí, disculpándose con la mirada y modulando con sus finos labios la misma expresión. De igual forma, el castaño, a poco de encender el motor del ruidoso vehículo, me dedicó su despectivo semblante, acto seguido, volvió a centrar su atención en el manejo del objeto, acelerando y perdiéndose, finalmente, de vista, llevándose consigo a Tweek, quien se aferraba fuertemente a su cintura.

-Mierda...-Comentó anonadado Clyde, a mis espaldas-Tiene tanto estilo.

-Imbécil-Insulté pateando una piedra que se encontraba frente a mi, a la vez que escondías mis frías manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

-¿A dónde mierda se lo habrá llevado?-Cuestionó Marsh, observándome atentamente.

-No lo sé-Susurré empuñando fuertemente mis manos, enterrando mis uñas contra la desprotegida palma.

Mierda. Me sentía tan jodidamente frustrado. Justo en el momento en que por fin todo iba perfectamente, debía aparecer antes de tiempo y joderlo todo. ¿Y Tweek?No tenía ni puta idea de que estaba pasando por su mente. Moría por saberlo, era la única forma de recobrar el armonioso estado en el que me encontraba tan solo unos minutos atrás, disfrutando del agradable calor que me proporcionaba su inestable cuerpo, sumado a su tímida sonrisa, reflejada en su pecoso y fino rostro.

-De seguro vuelve al rato y ya será todo tuyo-Animó Clyde, posando su mano derecha sobre mi hombro.

-Supongo-Respondí, encaminándome hacía el interior de la institución, seguido por mis, ahora silenciosos, acompañantes.

Sencillamente no terminaba de entender porque se había largado de esa forma.

* * *

-¿Te contesta?-Cuestionó torpemente mi compañero de habitación, mientras cepillaba sus dientes, asomando la parte superior de su cuerpo desde el cuarto de baño.

-No-Gruñí observando la pantalla de mi celular, analizando el insistente registro de llamadas realizadas al número del rubio, todas ellas carentes de respuesta.

-¿Mensajes?-Añadió, luciendo preocupación en su rostro.

-No-Negué nuevamente- Y ya no seguiré-Dije lazando mi celular a los pies de la cama- No tiene caso.

-Todo estará bien-Aseguró el castaño tras unos minutos, sentándose en el borde de su mullida cama, quedando frente a mi-En cualquier momento te contactará y dirá que le pasó.

-Sabes-Añadí tras unos segundos del más pesado silencio- Me siento como una estúpida chica insegura. Es una mierda-Confesé observando la pared.

-Wow-Expresó el de ojos marrón, llamando mi atención ante la inesperada respuesta- No puedo creer que me estés hablando de tus sentimientos-Continuó emocionado-¡Por favor continua!-Alentó inclinándose hacía mí, acomodando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Ya lo jodiste-Negué acompañado de una mueca en mi rostro, simultáneamente, tomé y estrellé, contra su boba sonrisa, el almohadón que se encontraba a mi lado.

-¿Quieres una guerra?-Amenazó levantando nuevamente el suave objeto.

-No-Dije dejando caer mi espalda contra el colchón.

-Solo quieres a tu Tweek-Bromeó tiernamente.

-Cállate-Respondí alzando mi brazo derecho, dedicándole mi habitual seña obscena.

* * *

-Hola bombón-Saludó McCormick aferrándose a mi cuello para, sucesivamente, estampar sus labios contra mi mejilla.

-Que asco-Contesté haciéndolo a un lado, a la vez que dejaba caer mi mochila sobre mi pupitre.

-Supe que tuviste un muuuuy buen fin de semana-Continuó el de ojos celestes, posándose frente a mí.

-¿Quién te dijo qué?-Cuestioné seriamente, frunciendo el ceño.

-Stan-Contestó tranquilamente, llevando mi mirada hacía la nerviosa sonrisa del pelinegro, que se encontraba a pocos pasos.

-Kenny insistió-Se excusó alzando sus manos a la altura de los hombros, mientras se acercaba.

-Detalleeeees-Aminoró el rubio cenizo- Por cierto ¿dónde está el otro involucrado?-Agregó alzando repetidas veces sus cejas.

-Ya son casi las ocho, debería estar aquí-Comentó Marsh, cruzándose de brazos a la vez que inclinaba su cabeza hacía la izquierda, pensativo.

-¿Crees que acaso no haya regresado al instituto anoche?-Pregunté tomando el brazo de Stan, alejándolo levemente del pequeño grupo que comenzaba a formarse.

-No lo sé, le he escrito y no me ha respondido ni un solo mensaje-Contestó moderando el volumen de su voz, mientras era liberado de su agarre.

-No me gusta que me guarden secretos-Irrumpió nuevamente el rubio cenizo, encaramándose sobre nuestros hombros.

-Hey-Llamó Stan al recién llegado Token, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de McCormick.

-Buenos días-Saludó el aludido acercándose.

-¿Has visto a Tweek?-Cuestioné al instante.

-Mmmm no, pensé que se había quedado con sus padres o algo así-Contestó confundido-¿Por qué?

-Francés hijo de puta-Insulté enseguida, dando paso a que el pelinegro explicara la intrigante situación.

* * *

-Por ciiiiiieeeerto-Introdujo McCormick, sentándose a mi lado en la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Qué?-Cuestioné aún descolocado, a causa del desconocido paradero de mi pequeño rubio.

-Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero no me resisto a saber-Continuó reposando ambas mejillas sobre sus manos.

-¿Qué?-Repetí de la misma forma, sin despegar la vista de mi comida.

-¿Qué tan lejos llegaste con Tweek?-Preguntó ansioso, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿Por qué en este jodido instituto les gusta tanto meterse en la vida de los demás?-Evadí rememorando a mi compañero de cuarto.

-Porque estamos jodidamente encerrados cinco días por semana-Contestó tranquilamente- Y nos queremos mucho-Añadió antes de lanzarme un beso.

-Marica-Insulté enredando los espaguetis en mi tenedor. No tenía ánimos de ventilar los detalles de lo ocurrido con el rubio, estaba más que seguro que a él no le agradaría, a pesar de , esa noche, no haber llegado más lejos que interminables caricias e incontables besos. Tweek no quiso seguir aumentando la intensidad del contacto hasta haber terminado oficialmente su relación con el jodido francés y, por mi parte, ya estaba lo suficientemente feliz de tenerlo a mi lado de esa forma, como para ser capaz de controlar mis alborotadas hormonas ante su decisión.

-¡Tú ngh jodido hijo de puta!-Vociferaron a mis espaldas, llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el comedor. Apenas volteé, pude comprobar que el dueño de la colérica voz no era nada menos que el culpable de mi irritable estado de ánimo, quien ingresaba a la cafetería a pasos pesados, a la vez que apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula, empuñaba duramente sus manos y fruncía profusamente el ceño.

Tweek había regresado y no con el mejor de los ánimos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Creo que definitivamente volví antes de lo esperado xD no ha pasado ni siquiera un día desde la última actualización jajaja. Pero además de ser la maldita lisiada he sido motivada por un intercambio actualizaciones e.e_

 _Muchas gracias a quienes comentan y por preocuparse de mi pierna yeta -corazones por mil-_

 **RequeteMiau**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece._

 **(Capítulo XXII)**

Sentía como, con cada paso que Tweek daba por el pasillo, mi corazón se oprimía pesada y amargamente. Sus nudillos ya se encontraban pálidos, producto de la fuerte presión que ejercía con sus manos y casi podía imaginar el rechinar de sus dientes, a causa de lo tensa que lucía su mandíbula.

-Craig...-Llamó McCormick a mi lado, siguiendo atentamente, al igual que yo, cada movimiento del rubio.

Tweek siguió avanzando, sin despegar la vista de los asientos al final de la cafetería, ignorando cada murmullo y expresiones de asombro a su paso. Me puse de pie, apenas el chico se encontraba a pocos pasos de mí, llamando su atención al susurrar su nombre. Me dirigió una fugaz mirada, sin borrar, en ningún momento, la colérica expresión de sus verdosos ojos. No se detuvo, dejándome claro que yo no era el causante de su, sorpresivo y nunca antes visto, estado de ánimo.

Alcé mi ceja derecha, confundido, al observar como, al fondo de la cafetería, Gregory le dedicaba una sonrisa arrogante.

Mierda, era todo tan confuso, Tweek me había hecho, indirectamente, a un lado, dejándome igual de ajeno a la situación, que al resto del alumnado, quienes veían e incluso grababan, expectantes y otros boquiabiertos, la escena.

-Que mierda-Expresé confundido, visualizando su tensa espalda, dando un paso hacía él, sin embargo, me detuve en seco al notar como Gregory se levantaba elegantemente de su asiento, con su fiel sonrisa petulante en su níveo rostro. Simultáneamente, Stan, desde unas mesas de distancia, me indicaba apresuradamente que revisara mi celular. Ante esto, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y deslicé rápidamente mi dedo por la pantalla para desbloquearlo, abriendo, en seguida, el mensaje del pelinegro.

Y así, todo quedó claro.

-Te toleré un montón de tiempo, perdoné todo lo que me hiciste, pero tú, ngh tú jamás te cansas de joderme ¿no?-Gritó Tweek, apenas se posó frente a los tranquilos ojos celestes.

-¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara?-Preguntó con una cruel y, evidentemente falsa, amabilidad- Engendro-Terminó congelando su mirada. No obstante, esta duro poco, al impactarse duramente el puño de Tweek contra su quijada, haciéndolo caer y revolver las sillas que se encontraban a su paso.

-Estoy cansando, cansando de que creas que puedes seguir jodiéndome, maricón-Insultó acercándose nuevamente. Al mismo tiempo, todos en el lugar se pusieron alerta, los más cercanos se levantaron de sus lugares.

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces?-Cuestionó lleno de ira, dejando caer un hilillo de sangre por la comisura de su boca-Tú no eres nadie, absolutamente nadie, una jodida puta que...-No terminó de decir al sentir como Tweek insertaba una patada contra su costado.

-Repítelo-Amenazó de inmediato.

-Desde el principio, ha sido así-Continuó sobreponiéndose al dolor, esforzándose por ponerse de pie, a la vez que rechazaba, bruscamente, la ayuda que su amigo de ojos carmín le ofrecía- Acéptalo Tweek, sin Christophe no eres nada, esto lo prueba y, para tu mala suerte, para él también vales nada ¿te sientes usado? ¿te preguntas cuantas veces? Hiciste el ridículo, nunca dejas de hacerlo-Escupió agriamente. Dejando brotar la rabia en mi interior.

Comencé a dirigirme hacía ellos, apretando fuertemente mi celular, dejando de lado la desagradable imagen que este reflejaba.

Gregory había publicado, hace un par de horas, una fotografía en la cual se encontraba él, saboreando orgulloso una copa de vino, recostado en una amplía cama de perfectas sabanas blancas, las cuales solo cubrían bajo su cintura, al igual que la de su acompañante, el francés, quien se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. Sumado a esto, ambos lucían algunas enrojecidas marcas en sus cuerpo y, la descripción de la toma, constaba únicamente de un " _ups_ ".

-Esa es la única forma que tienes de sentirte alguien, humillando a otros. Tú eres quien no es nada, solo el dinero de tus padres. Patético. Vales tan poco.-Volvió a insultar Tweek, tomando de la camisa al aludido, quien, esta vez, correspondió el contacto, impulsando al de ojos verdes contra el suelo, donde comenzaron a revolcarse por tener el dominio de la situación.

-Ni siquiera puedes defenderte ¿ah?-Vociferó Tweek, logrando posarse sobre el contrario, antes de impactar duramente sus nudillos contra el rostro ajeno.- Christophe, Christophe-Llamó burlándose- El único que no es nada sin él, eres tú-Dijo repitiendo la acción, dos veces consecutivas, ensangrentando sus manos.

-Tweek, tienes que calmarte-Intenté llamar su atención, no obstante fui acallado por la repentina llegada del castaño, quien corrió hasta estar junto a los protagonistas del disturbio, quienes no dejaban de agredirse física y verbalmente, con el predominio del de alborotado cabello rubio.

-¡Tweekers!-Gritó con su marcado acento francés, haciéndolo reaccionar finalmente, levantando la cabeza y luciendo su brillante y perturbada mirada, producto de las lagrimas que comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

-No me jodas, Christophe-Gruñó al instante-Tendría que haber hecho esto hace años-Añadió, tomando bruscamente las mejillas de su ensangrentado rival.

-Chistophe, que mierda, ¡eres mi jodido empleado!, deténlo-Gritó colericamente Gregory. Dejando pasmado y dubitativo al moreno por un instante.

-Típico, de verdad debí hacerlo hace mucho-Susurró Tweek, antes de presionar con exagerada fuerza el rostro de su contrincante- No se porque aguante tanto-Continuó antes de volver a tomar la solapa de su camisa,elevándolo y empujándolo, nuevamente, contra el piso.

-Tweek, en serio, si quieres hacer esto, debes desquitarte conmigo-Habló el moreno tomando fuertemente el brazo de Tweek, alzándolo de un tirón, no obstante, apenas estuvo de pie, el rubio se liberó bruscamente del agarre.

-No se trata solo de ti-Gruñó por lo bajo, esquivando la mirada del francés, provocando que se encontrara momentáneamente con la mía- Realmente somos iguales-Rió falsamente, deslizando su mano derecha por su alborotado cabello- Me jodió tanto tiempo, antes y después de tu llegada. Solo que con eso se controló.

-¿Él?-Cuestionó confundido el castaño, haciendo referencia a su herido amigo- Estas exagerando las cosas, solo...

-¡A la mierda Christophe, en serio no se trata solo de nuestra jodida relación, se trata de como este hijo de puta no se cansa de humillarme!-Gritó señalando al rubio que a duras penas se ponía de pie, auxiliado por dos chicos.

-Estás jodido Tweak, muy jodido, no sabes con quien te metiste-Comentó Gregory, lleno de rencor, intentando limpiar la sangre de su barbilla.

-Tweek, oye-Intervine tomando su brazo-Salgamos de aquí-Ofrecí intentando tranquilizarlo. Ya había sido suficiente. A pesar de encabronarme la situación, temía por el embrollo de nervios que Tweek podría volver a ser en cualquier instante, además de las lesiones, presentes y futuras, que podría obtener.

-¿A qué te refieres con qué somos iguales?-Recordó agriamente el castaño, arrastrando las palabras, mientras apretaba sus puños, los cuales estaban protegidos por guantes de cuero sin dedos.

-No puedo reprocharte nada, Christophe, los dos somos unos hijos de puta-Respondió Tweek, mirando fijamente los enrojecidos ojos del castaño, los cuales comenzaban a reflejar desesperación. Haciendo caso omiso a mi petición.

- _Petit_ , tú...-Intentó formular desconcertado, aparentemente enlazando los sucesos a las agrías palabras.

-Lo siento, yo también lo hice, consciente, lo hice. Estuve con Craig-Confesó, comenzando a a recuperar una de sus expresiones nerviosas, que había abandonado producto de la tensión del momento, agitando involuntariamente su cuerpo. Al instante, el castaño aferró fuertemente sus manos en los hombros del rubio, haciéndome a un lado. Dejando ver como sus manos comenzaban a tiritar al igual que el cuerpo del contrario. Sin poder controlarlo, lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de los duros ojos del francés, cada vez más desesperado.

-Me estuve arrastrando por ti, como un imbécil, todo este jodido tiempo-Expresó sin desconectar el explosivo juego de mirada-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Era tan evidente que el tipo lo amaba.

Que incomodo.

-Yo ngh tenía miedo-Respondió perdiendo la fluidez de sus palabras.

-Sabes que jamás te haría daño, sabes...siempre has sabido que te amo, maldita sea-Continuó, provocando una dura expresión de dolor en el rostro de Tweek, a juego con la del castaño y la del Gregory a sus espaldas.

-No lo mereces, hijo de puta-Musitó el de ojos celestes, sacando un gruñido de la garganta de Tweek.

-Sé que soy un ngh imbécil, Christophe, los siento mucho-Se disculpó, volviendo a concentrar su atención en el descontrolado francés.

-Acaso...ya no quieres...estar conmigo ¿no?-Se esforzó en formular, acariciando las mejillas del rubio,con ambas manos, antes de volver a deslizarlas hasta sus tensos hombros.

-Nuestra relación se jodió hace ngh tiempo-Contestó dejando salir un pequeño jadeo, producto de sus lagrimas, provocando, además un fuerte apretón por parte de los dedos de castaño, el cual le sacó una mueca de dolor.

-Le estas haciendo daño-Notifiqué intentando detenerlo. Obteniendo, al instante, la atención del chico, revelando su inimaginable estado. A pesar de eso, su deshecha expresión se transformó, de un momento a otro, en una colérica, llena de resentimientos.

Hizo suavemente a un lado a Tweek y se aproximó lentamente a mi.

-A Tweek jamás le haría daño, jamás-Enfatizó- Pero a ti...contigo la cosa es diferente-Continuó acercando su mano hacía el bolsillo de su pantalón, de la cual sacó una, aún enfundada navaja, obteniendo la expresión de espanto de todos los presentes-Te dije que no te metieras con lo mío, _merde._

Puta madre.

No pude evitar tragar pesado ante el inminente ataque, sin embargo, me quedé estático en mi lugar, preparándome física y mentalmente para el conflicto que se avecinaba. No me iba a joder ni acobardar a estar alturas.

Por su parte, observé como Tweek se quedaba pasmado tras el chico, recobrando cada una de sus exageradas expresiones nerviosas.

Apenas el francés se abalanzó hacía mí, concentre toda mi atención y energía en sujetar su brazo derecho, intentando detener la metálica hoja con la que pretendía atravesarme. Iba directo a mi estomago.

- _Merde_ , tienes fuerza, pero no eres para tanto-Dijo comenzado a rasgar mi camisa. Volví a tragar pesado al sentir el frío de la punta rozar mi piel, a la vez que apretaba fuertemente mis dientes producto del esfuerzo. A poco de lograr su cometido, fue detenido por Stan, quien sujetaba, al igual que yo, su brazo, seguido de Tweek a sus espaldas, tomando y jalando sus hombros.

-Tsk-Dijo sin corroborar la identidad del chico tras de él. Librándose bruscamente de cada uno de los agarres, lanzando codazos y puñetazos. Antes de que pudiera re incorporarse con normalidad, me adelanté a arremeter contra su rostro, a la vez que Kenny volvía a inmovilizar su brazo, apoyado por Stan, intentando arrebatarle el objeto.

-No tienes que llegar tan lejos amigo-Dijo nervioso McCormick. Simultáneamente volví a estampar mi puño contra su rostro, a la vez que él, con su mano libre, tomaba el cabello de McCormick, luego de un severo golpe en la zona, y lo jalaba del mismo para alejarlo. Seguido a esto, Stan golpeó fuertemente su antebrazo, haciéndolo soltar la navaja.

-¿Acaso no puedes hacerlo sin eso?-Intenté distraer e incitar, observando como, a nuestras espaldas, Tweek volvía a ser interceptado por Gregory y Damien.

-Podría matarte una y mil veces solo con mis manos-Aseguró haciendo crujir sus nudillos. Antes de que pudiera seguir, lancé el primer golpe, el cual esquivó con una facilidad impresionante. Verdaderamente el tipo sabía lo que hacía.

-Conmigo no se jode, Tucker-Dijo antes de arremeter contra mi, al igual que durante el primer encuentro, lanzándome al piso. Intercambiamos de lugar, dejándome arriba, por unos segundos, suficientes para propinarle un puñetazo, no obstante, se reincorporó y volvió a tomar el control, rompiendo mi labio, antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a patear mi estomago. Logré levantarme, solo gracias al tiempo obtenido por mis amigos, quienes recibían golpes casi tan duros como los que habían impactado contra mi adolorido cuerpo. Sin lograr detenerlo. Volví a intentar defenderme, deteniendo con dificultad un rodillazo que venía directamente contra mi, ya afectado, estomago. Aproveché para girar su pierna hacía un lado, rotando su cuerpo, y estrellar mi pie contra su espalda, sin embargo, rápidamente sujetó el mismo, torciéndolo.

Asquerosamente doloroso.

Estaba perdiendo y bien jodido, otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa, Tucker? ¿Es lo mejor que tienes?-Cuestionó riendo ante el alarido que lancé desde el piso.

Volvió a acercarse a mí, recibiendo, de mi parte, un par de patadas contra su hombro y rostro, las cuales, increíblemente, no lograron hacerlo flaquear más que un par de segundos, tras los cuales, me tomó de la sucia camisa y alzó duramente a la fuerza, arrastrándome hacia una mesa, de la cual se alejaron rápidamente todos los presentes. Intenté liberarme lo más que pude, a pesar de eso, aprisionó mis brazos tras mi espalda y y me estrelló contra la superficie.

-Te lo dije...-Repitió nuevamente, tomando mi cabello, alzándome al tirar de este, permitiéndome observar su fría mirada.- Estas tan jodido-Completó haciendo caso omisos a las advertencias del entorno, aparentemente, proveniente de las autoridades de la institución. No obstante, todo se fue a negro tras percibir como el costado de mi ensangrentado rostro iba directamente a estrellarse contra la dura superficie de madera.

Quizás cuantas veces ya lo había hecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Hola, que tal e.e al fin les traje un cap mucho más extenso que los anteriores._

 _Siempre sentí que el amorsh del Topo era bien sincero, por eso pudo dejar su agresividad por unos momentos y dedicarse unicamente a Tweek salvaje. Además de que ha perdido tantas cosas en su vida que le duele mucho pensar en dejarlo así._

 _A este fic, definitivamente, no le quedan más que dos caps aprox. Se siente extraño saber eso, que estoy a tan poco de escribir el final, incluso quizás solo uno más, depende de que tan largo los haga D:. Llevo ya más de un año escribiéndolo y, como ya he dicho, nunca pensé llegar tan lejos xDD_

 _En fin, espero que, dentro de todo, les haya gustado. Es mi super violento, regalo de cumpleaños xDDD Porque mañana, domingo, su autora lisiada estará un año mñas vieja, chininin._

 **RequeteMiau**


End file.
